The Hero warrior and the devils
by Roasin
Summary: He wished for normal and peaceful life. But the fate told otherwise. Now he will face friendship,love, bloody battles and the end of his once wished normal life Rated M for strong language,blood scenes and etc.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Tips and advices are always welcome and criticism to, but not much… please be gentle senpai!** **And English is not my native language so bear with the bad grammar. Hope you enjoy this one!** **P.S I'm writing this first chapter on my phone so sorry for the lack of professionalism*hehe*** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything execpt my OC…**

 _Chapter 1:New beginning…_

Bzzzt….Bzzzt….Bzzzt

''Well fuck me… ''

Bzzzt…. Bzzzt…. Bzzzt

"Alright, alright i pick up the fucking phone…" I seid clearly annoyed that my sleep was disturbed

"Hello"I tried to sound not annoyed and angry.

"Get up already you bastard Toyohisa and go to school or i will kick your ass so hard that even best surgers in the world won't help you!!!"

It was clearly a woman yelling.'What kind of woman orders me around?!'then i remove the phone from my ear and look at the screen and it clearly says 'Mom' and then i realized that i was i'm deep shit. I clearly awaken the demon known in this world as 'Mom'.

"Yes ma'am!" I sed clearly fearing for my life. She will beat my ass even on the phone line…

"Good boy and remember to brush your teeth. I will call you later, bye honey! " she said in innocent and happy tone like nothing happened

"Okay mom, bye" then she ended the call. Even devil himself isn't scary as much as my mother when she gets angry. Then i process to stretch my arm until i hear satisfying 'crack' sound then i look at the clock who is next to my bed

'Ohh… It's 6 o'clock in the morning' i said lazily and still yawning trying to push out sleep from my body.

"6 o'clock!!! What the fuck mom?!! I still could sleep for another hour!!!" I yelled clearly shocked that my sleep was disturbed for no reason whatsoever. Well after accepting my fate i get dressed up in the new school uniform that was hanging in my wardrobe. It consist of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. But i wear a black V-neck T-shirt underneath my open dress shirt and blazer, and wear black sneakers in place of dress shoes. Because fuck the law, i wear it like i want if they have a problem they can come and say it to my fists. Now that i was dressed up i go to the kitchen to make breakfast, but being lazy bastard that i'am, i just take a bowl, cereal and milk. After somewhat filling breakfast i brush my teeth because i don't want to face my mothers wrath.She will cick my ass to the moon and back if i disobey her. I them check my phone to see what time is it now the screen shows that it's 7a.m, so i still got another hour and half before school starts.

"Well lets clean the swords then" i think out loud. Then i go to my living room and find my nodachi and wakizashi as well lying on a small table i approach them i grab nodachi and unsheathe it while examining if it needs polishing or sharpening and do the same to wakizashi. It seems that my swords are in top shape. Well now because i don't have anything to do i became bored and i still have one hour till school oh well i will leave for school now to familiarize with my new environment. Now i find myself in park it's just simple normal park. But it doesn't mean that i don't enjoy it, for me the simpler the better. After 20 minutes or so i came to my new school, if i remember it's called Kouh Academy.

"Good morning, do you need help perhaps?"

I turn around and see a young bespectacled girl with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. But there is something wrong with her aura…

"Perhaps, yes. Do you know whare the student council office is located?" I ask her politely.

"Ofcourse i'm student council president. My name is Souna Shitori, nice to meet you." Sona answered.

"Shimazu Toyohisa, nice to meet you too " I just smiled. Then she gestures me to follow her. But the more i stare at her the more i feel this creepy aura like something demonic or something like that. 'Hopefully it's just my imagination' i thought to myself. After little walk now i'm located at student council office and Sona siting behind her desk, reading my bio folder. Then she looks at me, then again at the folder.

"Well that's interesting you were named after famous warrior Shimazu Toyohisa who died in 1600 during battle of Sekigahara… " She spoke

breaking the silence

"Well apparently my parents named me, because I have similar appearance to him. Mom said that I have his short black hair and light grey eyes.But my face is different. Well that's according to my family anyway" i said while scratching the back of my head, not everyone know my ancestor that well, well that was expected of student council president, she knows things really well.

"I see. Well then i welcome you to Kouh academy" She bowed

"Thank you very much!" I bowed after her. Well first day is important one so you have to show respect.

"you will be in class 2-B, as for your schedule go to the teachers room and ask your homeroom teacher, i already sent her the information. Good luck, hope we can get along well " Sona spoke.

"I will be in your care Sona-kaichou, then i will take my leave" i bowed at her again and move to the door.

"Have a good day" she smiled politely and I returned the gesture. Then when i wanted to open the door moved and a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes bumped in to me, and he clearly isn't a human either judging by his aura his also like student council president.

"Ouch… I didn't see you there, sorry" he said

"it's nothing it was my fault to that i didn't pay attention" i said "Well i will take my leave, if you excuse me" i closed the door behind me.

'Well better to find teachers room' i thought and with that i walked to find the place. After 5 minutes of walking and asking for directions i was at the place, I knocked gently at the door and waited for someone to replay.

"Come in" the voice sed

"If you excuse me"i said when opened the door and walked in "I'm looking for 2-B homeroom teacher"

"I'm here!" shouted a woman while i was aproching her i noticed several teachers who are taking next to each other and drinking tea or coffee. When i got near the woman i bowes out of respect and said

"Good morning, my name is Shimazu Toyohisa, I was appointed to your class, please take care of me"

"I already know, nice to meet you, let's get along well, okey?" She sed in professional manner

"Yes, sensei" then she gave my my schedule and welcomed to school etc.

Next we whare moving to the classroom when we whare near the door she said to wait for her signal and then enter. And after greeting her students and etc.

"You may come in"she sed loudly for me to hear. I then opened the door whent to the teacher and stood next to her. Ofcourse the students then began talking among them selfs. Which is understandable.

"This will be your new classmate. Now introduce yourself to your new class" she said to me.

"My name is Shimazu Toyohisa. Nice to meet you and hope we can get along well." Them I bowed to them and waited for their reactions while scanning the classroom, well it was normal class nothing special except one boy whose aura is strongest then anyone here. 'Maybe this is alpha of the class better to be careful around him, I don't want trouble… ' I thought while I was confident that i could beat him easily, but i don't want trouble in my new school i just want to live normal school life.

"So that's the new student… "

"Shimazu like that clan from Edo period?... "

"And he's somewhat handsome… "

The class whare onece again whispering among them selfa. While the last one i heard was a certain ego buster.

"Everybody calm down! You can ask him questions later, but now we have homeroom, and Toyohisa-kun go sit at the back"

"Hai, sensei" i said and then proceeded to walk to the back of class 'How lucky! I won't be getting so much attention from everyone' while going to my desk i passed that boy he was nothing special really, average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes and no muscle whatsoever I'm thinking that my mind is playing with me first was that otherworldly aura of Souna Shitori and that boy who bumped in to me and now him. Meybe i just didn't sleep well… After I sited on he chair the teacher nodded and the homeroom began and with that my new and normal life began. Ohhhh and boy i was wrong...

 **A/N: Well basically this chapter is just familiarization and etc.** **I based my character of Shimazu Toyohisa from Drifters except this mine is younger and more handsome*evil lough* and give options to his harem(or it wouldn't be a DxD fanfic) I personally have in mind:** **Rossweisse, Akeno and meybe one of nekoshu sisters or them both! And should I make him devil or just leave him human?** **Se you on the next chapter! Bye bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:Something strange is happening…_**

Currently it's morning and i'm eating my breakfast tosties with green tea.

"Ahhh…Nothing beats green tea… " i said while relaxing on sofa and watching TV. Until suddenly my phone ringed…

Bzzzt… Bzzzt… Bzzzt

I picked it up to see what is calling my in the morning. I look in the screen and saw title 'Mom' i then began to sweat and think what she wants from me. Then i just swiped left the green circle that appeared on my phone screen and moved the phone closer to my ear, but not to close just in case

"Toyohisa if you're still sleeping so God help i will… " She begun to shout as always

"Mom, i'm up already i even had breakfast and brushed my teeth" I said calmly trying to not enrage her. Although the last part was a lie.

"Ohhh I'm so proud of you son!" She said happily. "Sorry I didn't call you yesterday, mommy was a little busy, tehehe. So tell me how was your first day at school?"

"Normal I guess… " i replied to her.

"Really? I know that you are lying to me now and that you also lied to me about brushing your teeth, so you better tell the truth or i will kick your ass so you won't be able to sit for whole month" She said raising her tone more and more…

"Okey… Okey… " I obeyed her, because I want my ass not hurting. Then i proceeded to tell her about my first day how i filled in the class, next i told her about 'perverted trio' of the school and how their whare chased by kendo club and beaten to the pulp.

"I hope you didn't peek at girls changing clothes, young man… If so then i will do the same thing that i did when i found those magazines under your bed… " She was clearly angry now.

"they weren't mine, they belonged to grandpa. And he gave them to me!!" I excused myself. "And i still remember that day even grandpa got his ass served by you for giving me those magz… "

"And i will do it again if i will hear that you peeked at girls changing and doing perverted stuff!" She was still angry, maybe i just put more fuel to the fire when trying to save my ass…

"Mom i swear to the every holy entity there is i didn't peek" Maybe these word will calm her down…

"Okey I believe you" She said calmly. 'Thanks God' i though.

"Oh and mom i noticed something strange at the school " I changed the topic

"Something strange?" She asked

"Yeah… Some students have very strange aura around them and i don't know how to explain it to you, whatever that aura was it was clearly not human aura, even warriors who saw hell didn't radiate this kind of aura… " I then began to explain it to her.

"Hmmm… Well whatever it was just be careful around them, maybe bring your wakizashi with you just in case… " She sounded worried about this thing that i told her.

"Mom, i can't bring weapons to school, if somebody saw me carrying a weapon around school i will be clearly arrested…" I reasoned with her, what kind of sane human even brings weapons to school, well you have to be a criminal or psychopath to even think like that. "And i can defend myself bear handedly just fine"

"I know, honey, still it's a mothers duty to worry. Now mommy hasmm.m.mm. ….m cc, to get going, take care of yourself there. Love you and bye" She sad almost sad

"I love you too mom, bye"

With that call ending i readied myself to school…

 **Line break**

 ** _Third-pearson-view_** ** _Unknown location…_**

Knock… Knock

"You may enter" the voice said

Then the doors opened revealing a beautiful woman with worried face

"Father…"She bowed to the man who was sitting on the floor and drinking something.

"Yes,Shizuka,come here and sit"the elder man said. She then did as commanded and sit in front of her father. "Now… Tell me what's wrong" he said while drinking his liquid.

"it's about Toyohisa… He made contact with 'them' and i worried about him" The woman said

"Hmmm… I see" then he put down the cup with his liquid. "Don't worry, he's a true Shimazu. Plus he was trained from then when he first learned to walk, he can take care of himself just fine" He tried to calm his daughter

"Still…He doesn't know about the supernatural world… When i tried to teach him he usually falls asleep or ignores my lecture completely and after his fathers death he was in bad condition so I never had a chance to tell him. That's why I'm worried about him so much, maybe I should gave him the blessed tanegashima with his swords and armor … "She replied to him, still worried about Toyohisa.

"You know until he doesn't unleash his guardian, he will won't be able to use tanegashima it will be just a normal matchlock in his hands" The elder explained to her

"Yeah…. But still…." she replied

"Don't worry your boy is stronger than you think, after all he was able to beat his father at the age of 10,plus his father was the best swordsman in the world that time… "

"Yeah, he was his idol, after his death i thought that he will never recover from the shock" She them smiled remembering her husband.

"That's why he will be fine, you heard what he said, that he will continue his fathers legacy and he's not stupid if something happens he will call you. So please relax and try not to think about bad things" he said

"You're right, now excuse me father" she stood up and bowed to her father and leaved the room leaving the elder man alone in his thoughts.

'Hmmm… maybe i should call him' he thought and picked up the phone from the nearby table and dialed a number the put the phone on his ear

"Hello Azazel, it's me... I have a favor to ask"

"I want you to keep an eye on my grandchild"

"Okey, thanks"

With call ending he proceeded to drink his remaining liquid…

 **Line break**

 ** _Shimazu Toyohisa POV_**

 ** _Kouh city_**

"Damm i'm so tired… Thank God that all lectures have ended "I sighed while standing up from my desk and picking all my stuff then putting them in my backpack.

Without further delay I leaved the school. While i was walking in the direction of my home i noticed two figures standing on the bridge infront of me, coming closer i noticed that one of the figures was a beautiful young woman probably my age, but something was strange she was leaking kiling intend, probably that boy pissed her off , i wouldn't be surprised actually, because that boy was none other then Issei Hyoudou,beter know as big pervert and a member of famous 'perverted trio', at first he radiated that really strange and powerful aura, but after learned who he was i actually was surprised and from then i just ignored his aura, because their is no way that a pervert who gets beaten by women everyday is powerful. Meybe my senses are getting dull… Well lets not get deeper into it. Currently they're just talking normally and after sometime their little talk ended and the girl leaved him and after looking at him i noticed that he was happy?

'How can you be happy if you just probably pissed of a girl and she was even leaking killing intend at you?'I thought and then shrugged it off,it wasn't my problem so i then proceeded to go my way.

 **Line break** **A/N: I don't know what day was it when Issei was killed by Raynere so lets pretend that it was Saturday**

"Finally it's Saturday!"I exclaimed happily, damn do I love Saturdays. I already planned the hole Saturday for me and myself. Now I'm on my way to find a perfect training area to see if i still had some skills left in me and lucky me i have found it. It was a simple building that have a sign 'Game arcade', what i'm a proud gamer, even if i was trained in hand-to-hand fighting from childhood, that didn't mean that i haven't had free time and what best way to use your free time other way than playing video games? 'Now lets see if I still got this' i said to myself and entered the arcade.

 **Time skip**

"Fuck do my back hurts… Maybe I shouldn't have spent so much time in the arcade"I said while stretching my arms and legs. I was at the arcade maybe for like six hours maybe? Who knows, at least i didn't lost the my touch on video games i outplayed so many noobs in Smite and other games.

'Now let's go home thru the park. I need to breathe some fresh air and vent my brain' i said to myself and began to walk in the direction of the park. While i was walking in the park suddenly unholy aura hit me and it had a lot of killing intent in it… 'Fuck my luck, well better help the fella who is in trouble' i said in my mind and began to run in the direction where the aura was coming from, when i reached it i noticed something strange i can't move forward anymore, something invisible is blocking my path. This was certainly a familiar feeling.

" I remember at my old home some monks or ōmyoji or whatever their whare called did this kind of stuff too , when they were doing something secret and didn't want to get disturbed"While I was talking to myself like a idiot the invisible force suddenly disappeared and not waiting time i ran to the direction where i last felt that aura coming from. But seems i was too late…

"Fuck me and my bloody luck. Somebody just fucking killed a person…" I said looking at the blood.

But what was strange that their was no body near the blood, 'Maybe they hide it or took the body with them' i thinked still looking at the blood, but it suddenly began to disappear in some kind of red light 'Now that's new…what kind of blood disappears' I was now shocked by the event currently unfolding in front of me. "Maybe I should start carrying the wakizashi with me from now on" I said while remembering my mothers words 'maybe bring your wakizashi with you just in case…' her words echoed in my mind.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should. Well better to leave this place before trouble finds me" With that said i begun to walk home until suddenly i black cat appeared before me 'Fuck my luck,now i will have to find another way around… ' but the cat noticed me began to come my way 'Don't fucking come to me, black cats bring bad luck!' I shouted in my mind. Then the black cat meowed and started rubbing against my leg and at this moment my serious expression turned to one of happiest one with slight blush.

"Aren't you a cute one~"I said happily while kneeling and scratching it behind its ear only to hear a soft purring from it. I always was a cat person after all.

"Maybe i should take you home? I will call mom to sent me some good luck charms and other stuff so you won't bring me bad luck" I said while talking to soon-to-be my new pet.

Though at last part it hissed at me but I just ignored it.I just picked it up and raised it in front of me.

"Before giving you a name lets see if you are a boy or a girl"I said.

After seeing that she was a girl i just closed my eyes and thinked how should I name her. "I will name you Kuromi **(A/N: it means 'black beauty' i think…)"**

"Nyaa~" Is all I heard.

"I will take it as a yes" i said then putting her on my shoulder "Now lets walk home i will make fish tonight!"

"Nyaa!~" She replied somewhat happily while nuzzlee against my neck affectionately.

I just only laughed at her antics. But i then felt really strange, like somebody was watching me turning around i was met with nothing.

"Maybe just my imagination… " I said

"Nya~?" Kuromi mowed at me

"It's nothing lets go home, the fish is waiting" i replied while her eyes widened every time I mention fish

"Nya~!"

And with that we went home…

 **Line break**

 _Third-person POV_

"Hohoho… He's good if he noticed my presence from there" hooded figure said.

 **A/N: And with that ended chapter 2.** **This chapter was more familiarization and etc. Next chapter I will be bringing the action and lots of it!**

 ** _I would have uploaded this chapter like next week, but I got news that I will be traveling to Gdansk(Poland) for 2 weeks so I won't be able to update this story so i just did last finish touches and panpakapan new chapter for you boys and girls. Sorry if it feels rushed ;-;_**

 **Now then lets get to business…** **TheUnknownUser2 writes:**

 _Great start, I'm looking forward to more... I'd say add both the Nekoshou sisters to his harem as well as Ophis.Personally I'd like to see you stray away from using Rias but that's just my opinion and either keep him human or you could always do something new like have him become a reincarnated angel that falls. I've actually never seen that before_

 **Well first thank you really much for being my first reviewer. You see taking devils path is easiest way to write because their is lot of info on them and they can do what the fuck they want :D and your idea of reincarnated angel and then he falls is good, even if I taken angel route he would fall because if i won't write lemons on this fanfic then everyone will be raging at me… So in the end he would fall, but their is easier way to do it just by making Azazel invent some device that can reincarnate people to fallen angels. But i think i will leave him human, but not ordinary human*creepy laugh*. As for harem recommendations i will add Kuroka, but Koneko and Ophis is another case, the case is i don't like lewding lolis *i even can feel hate coming at me like a firetruck* but of course i can make their bodys mature enough and then they're good to go*Policeman approves***

 ** _P. S: Thank you all who fallowed and Favorited the story. You are the best guys and i love you!_**

 **P.S.S: I'm straight man so miss me with that gay shit xd**

 ** _See you in 2-3weeks in the next chapter, bye bye~~_**


	3. The Hero warrior and the devils chapter

The sun shine brightly thru my windows directly into my eyes and waking me up. Opening my eyes i saw that the Kuromi was laying on my chest and still sleeping

"Kuromi wake up already it's morning already" i poked her.

"Nyaaaa~" she got up and stretched herself then looked at me then again fell asleep

"Oii, wake up you lazy cat" I said

'She's ignoring me…ohhh i have an idea. This will get her up'

"Kuromi if you don't wake up i will never ever going to make fish for you and i repeat N.E.V.E.R"I said while smirking at my words

"Nyyaaa!~" Her eyes widened at my words and she got up and glared at me with 'One day i will kill you…' look

"That's what you get, you good for nothing cat" I said while getting up from my comfy bed

Noticing my movements she jumped of my chest and walked off while giving me her 'I will definitely kill you' look.I just let out a small laugh, then, I got up stretched my arms,then proceeded to dress myself with the Kuoh Academy's uniform. After getting dressed up I went to the kitchen where my cat was waiting for me while sitting on the table and licking herself.

"Kuromi off the table now, you know the rules no sitting on the table" I said slightly angered.

She jumped of the table and started meowing while approaching her empty bowl

"Right breakfast comes first and I really need to buy you cat food… Well today I give you leftovers from fish that we had yesterday"i said while pulling out the fish from the fridge and giving it all to my cat, well there is practically nothing left of the fish anyway. 'Kuromi sure eats a lot' I thought while looking and her and smiling. While preparing my own breakfast just couple of sandwiches and tea.

 **Line break**

"Be a good cat and guard our home" I shouted to my cat who is in what ever room she is, while myself is going thru the door "Ohhh… I almost forgot… "

"Nya?~" she responded to me when i walked to livingroom while lying on the couch

"Nothing to worry about Kuromi I just forgot to take wakizashi with me, you know it's better safe than sorry" I replied, like i could understand cat language.

After picking up my wakizashi I then locked the door and proceeded to go to school. 'it's good that wakizashi is only 40cm(15.74inches) so it fits in my backpack it just like a big ass ruler' I said in my mind while walking thru busy city streets of Kouh, it was another ordinary morning. People were going to jobs, schools and whatever else they were going to.

After good 20-30 minutes walk i was at Kuoh Academy. Just as i was going thru the main entrance, the bell rang… 'Just my luck… Well better run, I don't want to be left at detention for showing up late' With that in mind I begun to run thru the corridors, just i was turned the corner I was blown back about 2 meters (6.56ft) and fell on the floor

"I'm sorry I was in a hurry…" I said while looking up and saw a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes staring at me. 'What is she made of? I was running at full speed before colliding with her and she didn't even move, better check her aura maybe she is some kind of undercover bodybuilder ' I said to myself while mentally laughing like little girl like her could be like that,but anyway I did it, when I checked her aura i was hit with the same unholy aura i sensed from Sona and some people, but she had another aura flowing of her but really really weak almost nonexistent it reminded me of obāsan that time from time visited my old home 'Why am I thinking that now? Better ask if she's not hurt and I seriously need to get up..'

"A-are perhaps hurt somewhere?" I said while getting up and rubbing my back.

"...No… " The girl said with no emotion displayed on her face.

"Are you sure?"I asked her.

She just nodded…

"I'm again sorry, I will make it up in the future"I said while running past her 'Well she says she's okay so I better get to class before I get detention… '

After a quick run, i was now at my classroom door

"Sorry sensei I'm late, it will never happen again"I said slightly out of breath while bowing

"It's okay you were late just about 3 minutes, just make sure that you won't be late again. Now go sit in your desk" The teacher said

"Thank you, sensei" i bowed again and went to my desk

"Now that everybody is here… Let's start the lecture" Teacher exclaimed and with that started the first lesson of the day

'First was Sona, that boy, several other people and now that girl…' I thought to myself looking thru the window 'Something is happening, hopefully it won't affect my life…Well better turn off aura sensors"I prayed and said like thing like aura sensoring could be turned on and off by a flick of a button. The first lessons went well for me. Just basic stuff and then finally long awaited lunch break has come.

"Ahhh… Finally lunch break has come to me, seriously why don't I make lunch for myself? Ehhh I'm too lazy for things like that…. " I said, but in that tone that I could hear, because I don't want to people to think that I'm some kind of psycho who talks to himself

"Anoo… , are you Shimazu Toyohisa-senpai perhaps?" Girly voice said

"Yes I am, who is asking?" I turned my head to the source of the voice and got greeted by a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wore a pair of green clips in her hair and she also wears striped green stockings.

"My name is Nimura Ruruko glad to meet you, you can call me just Ruruko, senpai" She said while with bright smile on her face.

"Okay, Ruruko-san, what do you want with me? I askes her

"Ahh… yes, Sona-kaichou wants to see you"She replied to me

'The president? I wonder what she wants…' I begin to think what she wants from me, well thinking about it won't help so i just go and see what she wants from me I then turned to my kōhai "Then led the way Ruruko-san"

"Them please follow me, senpai" She said and with that we walked to the student council room 'Well… There goes my lunch break plans out of the window'I thought.

After quick walk i now stood in front of Sona, at this time there was even more people than at my first day and they all had the same aura as Sona, that alone made me uncomfortable…

"Please sit, Toyohisa-san" She gestured at nearby chair in front of hear and i did as she said and sited down

"Now let's get to the point…"

'I hope they didn't find out that i bringed a weapon to school, that would bring me in a LOT of trouble' I gulped at this though

"How are you feeling in school?" Sona asked

'Really that was the fucking reason to call me? I nearly shited my pants' I begun to curse mentally

"Fine I guess, everybody is friendly here so I didn't have any trouble fitting in" I answered her question "I'm sorry if I may sound rude, but is this the real reason to call me here ?"

"No ofcourse not, the real reason is that you didn't signed for a club yet, it's not mandatory to be a member of a club, but it's still recommended to attend to one" She explained

"With due respect kaichou i attend a club it's called 'Going home after classes have finished club' " I said trying to joke luckily for me some of the students here actually had a small laugh, but were silenced by the look of student council president's glare.

'Damm she's a scary one to silence group of people by just one stare…' I looked astonished by that fact

"Aren't you a funny one, Toyohisa-san" She then focused her eyes on me. She didn't show any emotion like that girl that i 'bumped' accidentally at least Sona had the gift of speech

"Well what can i say… Hahaha"I fake laughed "It's just I'm not interested in after school activities , maybe i could sign up for the kendo club, but I'm sure that I'm levels above them as I was trained in art of combat from childhood, It would be like an amateur playing 'igo **'(A/N: it's ancient game called Go so Google it if you are interested)** against a game master, it would be straight off murder"

"If that's the case then you could maybe train them perhaps?" She then asked

"I'm not much of trainer"I said plainly, clearly uninterested by her offer

"It wouldn't hurt to try" She retorted

'This woman just won't leave me alone… Oh fuck it and to hell with it' I thought "Okay I will give it a try, but if I don't like it I will be going home like I was until this point"I answered to Sona

"Glad to hear that. Now are you perhaps interested in a game of chess?" She asked

"I have to decline the offer as I don't know how to play it and I'm still hungry so I want to get something to eat before lunch break will end" I straight up declined of course I had played chess but igo is more interesting to me, but I seriously wanted to eat so I lied.

"Understandable, as for kendo club I will show you the way, as I have business with them so I will be able to escort you. Meet me here after lessons have ended" Sona said

"Thank you very much, now if you excuse me I will be going" I answered and bowed slightly

"See you later, Toyohisa-san" she said and with that i leaved the room

Lucky enough I had 10 minutes before lunch break ends. I just bought couple of donuts, because they're whare easy and fast to eat and I couldn't get a proper meal, because the lack of time I had so donuts will do for now.

The other lessons and breaks went peacefully, just 'perverted trio' being chased around by mob of girls you know normal stuff, then some girls asking me out, I just politely declined, i'm not interested in relationships right now. Ohh… And apparently I'm being called 'Ice Shimazu of Kuoh' well that nickname is cliché, they should named me 'Super Ultra Handsome Ice Shimazu of destiny' well now that I think about it… My thinked nickname is even more cliché. **(A/N: this scene sounded funnier in my head so (ツ) I'm leaving it)**

Now that the lessons have ended I was on my way to Student council. The school was still full of people well the last bell rang about 5 minutes ago so that's understandable.

So now I stood in front of the Student council room door I gently knocked on the door

"Come in" the voice behind the door said

"If you excuse me" I said while coming in

"Ohh, Toyohisa-san you are just in time I was planning to go search for you"I was greeted by Sona's voice "Now let's go shall we?"

"Hai, kaichou"I replied

Then we proceeded to walk. We went outside by the back entrance, walked a bit further and i begun to notice something similar to dojo in the distance. Coming closer i saw that it actually is a dojo, It was just simple dojo nothing to fancy 'Well it's school's dojo so i can't expect a miracle' I thought while looking at the structure in front.

"Wait a bit here, i will call you when you can enter"Sona said while looking at me. I give her an affirmative nod and the went in the building. After a short time she had called me. I then went in the dojo to be greeted by the sight of girls. Really no me just girls. 'I already know how this is going to be…. 'I sighted and went to Student council president. They were all staring daggers at me.

"Meet your new trainer Shimazu Toyohisa-san" Sona said to the girls of kendo club

Silance

"WHAT!?!?" All girls shouted in union. I think that my eardrums are bleeding…

"You must be joking Sona-kaichou!" said the girl with hazelnut hair who were done in two side tails and matching eyes

"Yes what Murayama said you must be joking kaichou" Short pink hair and eyes girl joined now known Murayama in 'assaulting' Student council president "What is he a pervert like Issei, he is too from the same class like me and Murayama!!"

"You know that i don't joke Murayama-san and Katase-san. And if it turns out that he is a pervert i will deal with him personally" Sona said

Those words sent a chill down my spine 'She is scary, I don't want to be on her bad side' I thought

"I will never acknowledge him!" Murayama-san and Katase-san said in the same time

"Us too!"Said all the girls

"Well he can fight one of you and if he beats you will obey him and if he loses I will never interfere with you again"

"What? Are you serious?" I said clearly shocked. I don't want to fight a girl and plus an amateur

"I accept!! I will beat you to pulp!" said Hazelnut haired girl Murayama while staring at me

'This can't be happening right now' I thought

"Very well then, Toyohisa-san do you accept?" Sona asked

"Well I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked her

"No"She answered

I just sighted and leaned closer to Sona

"Should I hold back?"I whispered her

"It's your call" She said

"Well there goes nothing"I said while putting down my Blazer and long-sleeved dress shirt on nearby chair leaving me with only my black V-neck t-shirt and pants ofcourse

Then we stood in the center of the dojo and other girls surrounding us in circular formation and sitting, Katase gave Murayama and me a shinai and now we stood in front of each other our wepons ready

"Ready…. Start!" Shouted Katase promoting us to start the duel

Murayama attacked first with simple over head strike, I dodged to the side then she procied to horizontal slash me which i blocked easily.

'Well she can hit. Maybe that's the perk of beating perverts day after day. But she is too predictable and her form is sloppy' I thought while dodging another strike

"Stop running and fight like a real man!" She shouted to me thrusting her shinai

"Mistake"I said calmly

I waited for the last second before her weapon could connect with me. Then i spun around the edge and quickly bringing my shinai to her neck I stopped just by couple centimeters from her neck

"You lost" I declared

"T-T-Toyohisa-san's victory"Katase said barely containing her voice.I then put the shinai away and proceeded to dress up. Everybody still whare silent.

"H-how?" Murayama asked me, clearly shocked by this loss as she still stood in the same place.

"Simple. While you can hit, your form was sloppy and you were blinded by rage just because i kept dodging and blocking your every attack, that left a massive opening so i just use it. Make no mistake though I could have ended it at the beginning when you raised your arms to early with a simple quick slash. I just wanted to test you that's why I played with you. That's the true difference between you and me."I explained her coldly, well if i'm going to train them I need to expose all of their weaknesses and work on them.

When I dressed up I turned around to the girls and said.

"Now then let the training begin"

"Hai Toyohisa-sensei" they said in unison

'sensei… seriously sensei… I will train them by starting to make them to not call me sensei'I deadpaned

And so long and hard training begun…

 **Line break**

"Gather around!" I shouted to the girls of kendo club and they did just as I told, I waited a bit for them and said

"So before we all can home I will tell a couple of things. First your determination to get better is top notch and it's good, keep it up and we will bringing top dojos of Japan down. Second i want to give you this" I reached to my backpack and pulled a book witch titpe was 'Basic kendo for idiots' I waited a bit for them to read the title

"Idiots!?!?" They shouted. Seriously what can these girls do almost without a problem is to shout in union.

"Yes, yes this book was written by my one of my ancestors so yeah… Went I'm not around you will be training by this book"I looked at them with prideful smile while holding the book and putting it down on the nearby table"Well I trained by this book to, so dropping the title aside it would help you to get stronger and etc. Now that's all you are free to go"

"Thank you for the hard work!" They bowed while I returned the gesture.

Them they leaved to change. Well because I don't have to change my clothes, because I was with my uniform all this time, so I was first off the dojo leaving the girls alone.

Finally i was at home I unlocked the door and went in

"Kuromi I'm home" I said while putting down my shoes 'No response huh. I bet she's sleeping' and my intuition is correct, when I walked in the livingroom

I saw my cat sleeping on the sofa while curling into a ball.

"Kuromi wake up, seriously how much can you sleep?" I said while sitting near her and gently stroking her.

"Nya~"I heard from her and stopped stroking her to give her time to stretch.

After her quick stretch she looked at me and I smiled.

"Good morning, Kuromi"

"Nya~"

"I hope you were a good girl while I was away"

"Nya~"

"Ohh yeah I need to buy you cat food… Dammn I need to get going then. But first I will change and bring wakizashi with me, I want to train a little"

"Nya~"

"Then it settled"

With our quick dialog ending I proceed to change my clothes from Kouh uniform to some simple black pants and white long sleeved T-shirt. Then I put the same black running shoes, grabbed my backpack with my sword in it and went outside to buy cat food and train in the park a bit. But ofcourse me being me I ended up walking. But it's not bad i need to stall time if I'm going to train, I don't people seeing me. Now that I have bought cat food I put it in my backpack and proceeded to go to the park.

 ** _Line break_**

 ** _(Issei POV)_**

 **A/N: This is basically straight up cannon I will leave A/N when it will end so you can skip if you want…**

A few minutes pass by after splitting up with Motohama.

I'm walking towards home, but the energy flowing within my body is rising.

It's a symptom of the "overflowing with power at night" thing. Like I thought, there is definitely something wrong with my body.This isn't a normal phenomenon. My eyesight improves along with my other five senses.My eyes and ears became especially good. I can even hear conversations from other people's houses and see the street even though it's night.This is really weird since I can even see clearly at places where there are no street lights!It feels like this strength is getting stronger day by day.That's because the chills I'm feeling all over my body right now is the real deal!I can feel that I'm being watched by someone for a while now. And the chills I'm feeling.I can feel a mysterious atmosphere ahead of me.

My body is shaking insanely. The shaking gets stronger.It's a man. There is a man wearing a suit, glaring at me. He is glaring at me with fierce eyes.

It feels like my body will freeze just by looking into his eyes.Isn't this what you call killing intent?I can definitely feel hostility from him. No, this is something more dangerous. This is definitely killing intent! The man walks closer, silently. He's walking towards me! So he is after me!A pervert!? A dangerous person!? Am I in trouble!?This is bad! That's because my body hasn't stopped shaking!Why did I have to encounter some dangerous guy on my way home!?

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this."

What is he saying?No no, it isn't weird if crazy people like him talk nonsense.

So he is a dangerous guy after all!

Oh shit! What should I do if he takes out a knife!?I don't know any self defence martial arts, nor have I ever had a fight before!I-I know!My strength which powers up during night! That's it! I can use it to run away from here!Walking backwards, I put some distance between us.The guy who is releasing a perverted atmosphere starts to walk towards me.

"Trying to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"

I don't even know what the heck you are saying!

STEP!

I turn around and sprint to the place I came from at full speed.Fast. I'm insanely fast. It's weird for me to say this, but the speed of my legs during night is insane.I just continue to run while going through different streets at night.I keep on running and go into unfamiliar streets.I haven't lost my breath yet. I can keep on running. If that's the case, then I'm going to run until he can't catch up to me!After around 15 minutes, I come into an open area.

—It's a park.

I stop running, and walk instead.

I walk up to the water fountain while inhaling some air.I look around the park under the street lamp. Something feels mysterious about this place.

—I know this place.

I remember this park……

That's right. This is the last place I visited on my date with Yuuma-chan!

Man, what a coincidence, or should I call it a miracle?Did I come here unconsciously? That can't be……

 **A/N: END**

"Oh hello there pervert-kun"

 **(Toyohisa POV)**

"Oh hello there pervert-kun"I said to the man in front it was the famous pervert from my class Issei Hyoudou.

"Oi it's only you Toyohisa-kun" He said while looking at me and I can tell that someone is troubling him.

"In the flesh" I said jokingly trying to lift up the perverts spirit "So what's twisting your pantied?"

"Ahhh… It's nothing just thinking about something… " He trailed off and still down

"Does it have to do with that girl which I saw you with?"

"You remember her!?" He said shocked

"Yes, I never had a problem with remembering things"I said

"But everybody…. " he was cut off. He turned around and I looked at the thing he was looking too and it was a black feather falling. 'That's strange I didn't see crowns today'I thought, when suddenly a large killing intent was present.

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle."

The person who appeared in front of me and Issei is a man wearing a suit and he has black wings growing out of his back.

'That's definitely not normal'I thought while looking at the man. He looked at me and said

"So you brought a puny human in this mess" He said while I had no idea what is happening, but I feel trouble so I reached my backpack and pulled out wakizashi while putting the backpack on the ground.

"Now then, tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will…… Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face. I feel sorry for the human…" The suspicious guy is mumbling to himself. 'Don't make up stuff on your own!'I shouted in my mind but got ready for battle and i knew that it was coming.

Issei was shocked and stood still without moving an inch. While that man was talking

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you and the human to."

Something that looks like light starts to gather in his hand. 'Hold on a sec, this fantasy bullshit can't be happening right now' I was looking at the man while unsheathing my wakizashi. Then the light then shapes itself into something resembling a spear. 'This is bad, this is really bad, fuck, fuck, fuck' I kept repeating to myself and then in the blink of the eye Issei was pierced by that light thing right in the stomach. I need to act NOW

"Oi you bastard!" I shouted

"A human won't stand a change against me so drop your weapon boy" He said while gathering light in his hand again, but I cut his channeling off by throwing my wakizashi at him.

"Nice try, but in vail, now die"He simply side stepped my throw, but he didn't notice that i was running just behind it.

"YOSHAAA!"I let out a battlecry while connecting my knee with his face. He was just pushed back by couple of metres, while most people would be knocked out by the kick while he was standing still but i can see a blood spilling from his mouth. 'Damn, he is hard nut to crack' I thought

"You bastard, now you will die!" he shouted at me while channeling again and now I can't do anything.

Fuck does this suck, I fought over a pervert that I didn't know, failed my mother and father, and fucking going to die a virgin, A VIRGIN. Well atleast I had a good run and now I can join my father…

"Look at your friend. It must hurt. Light is poisonous to beings like him. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this weakened spear would be enough to kill him, but his body is tougher than I thought. So, I will hit him with it again. But this time, I will put a bit more strength into it. Now you are done for you and your friend." He said.

'Just end it quickly please' I said in my mind. When I thought I heard the sound of the dead calling, an explosion materialises in front of me.When I look up, there is smoke coming from the palm of that man's hand. There is blood spilling out of his hand.

"Don't you dare touch him." A womanly said.

I turned around and saw crimson haired woman. I can tell who it is, even just at her hair…

"……Crimson hair…… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory……"The man glares at the woman with crimson hair with eyes full of hatred.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. "She said

Rias Gremory, she is the senior student at my school. The beauty with crimson hair.

"……Fufu. Well, well. So this boy belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologise. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk." The man said

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."She replied

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Donaseek. I hope we won't meet again."

The man spreads his black wings, and his body starts to float. He then flies up into the sky.

The man glares at Rias-senpai and me with Issei, and then disappears into the sky.

So it's safe now……?

I feel a bit relieved, but it won't end hear would it?

"Ara, are you about to faint? This is certainly a fatal wound. It can't be helped. Hey, where is your house is?" Rias said to Issei who still had his stomach pierced.

I pick up my weapon sheath it and put it in the backpack.

"Ahemm… I would like to ask you senpai, WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?!?!!?!" I shouted while trying to keep my sanity

"I will explain it tomorrow, as you can see my cute little servant is hurt, now that if excuse me" She begun to disappear in the air while a some kind of symbol appears at her feet and it with that she was gone.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT AN EXPLANATION??!!" I shouted while grabbing my stuff and going home. I seen too much for the day… I'm going home and going to sleep…

'F U C K T H I S S H I T' I repeated slowly in my mind while walking home. After calmed down I begun to think 'Okay so tomorrow she will explain everything to me and if she won't i will fucking murder her… Calm down Toyohisa you're a Shimazu so calm down and relax, look at the bright side atleast you didn't forget the food for Kuromi' I begun to talk to myself.

Well as long as I can get an explanation tomorrow I will be satisfied. Now then just pull out the keys, unlock the door and go to sleep after feeding my cat.

I unlocked the door went in and noticed that someone is in my house

'This day can't get any worse'I cursed. Drawing my wakizashi again. I silently went to the living room. After I went in the living room I was greeted by a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee.

"Who are you and how did you get in, and whare is Kuromi? Answer or you will die" I said while pointing my blade at him.

"Now you hurt me boy, how can you not remember your super-ultra-awesome-uncle Azazel?" The man who is now known as Azazel said with a proud smirk

"Ohhh… It's just you Azazel-ojisan, what brings you hear? I thought that you were in Europe or something" I said while putting down my wakizashi and undressing myself

"Well I'm back, I have a some things to do here, so I thought why can't I visit my super-boring-kid"Oi!" By the way, why are so angry aren't you happy to see me?" He laughed, well he always was a laid back person…

"Just something unpleasant happened and it really is messing with my head at least I will get all the answers tomorrow…" I sighted "Want something to drink maybe?"

"Nahh I'm good, and don't over work yourself kid, it's unhealthy to kids your age" He said while sitting down on the sofa

"Yeah, yeah at least I don't get down with every woman I meet" I said calmly

"Brat… I swear that there is nothing better than women's body, your grandpa knows it too" he said while thick mark appeared on his forehead

"That's why you both getting beat up by my mother" I sighted, seriously is there someone more perverted than them?

Then Issei sneezed in his sleep…

"Okay, okay seriously, you are becoming a copy of your mother…" Azazel said

"No I'm not"I retorted

"Well either way I have to get going I still have things to do, see you later" He said while standing up and going to the door "Oh by the way your cat is sleeping on your bed and call your mother if something 'unnatural' is happening around, she can easily care of that"

"Wait,what do you mean by 'unnatural'?" I said dumbfounded

"Bye!" he waved his hand and left closing the door

"Oi wait!" I run to him after I opened the door i didn't saw him anymore

"Crazy bastard, he always does this… Well better feed Kuromi and get to sleep, I feel like tomorrow is going to be long… "I said while going in and locking the door. After i feeded my cat i went to long awaited sleep…

 **Line break**

"Okay so today I will get the answers from get answer" I said while sitting down in my school chair. Until i heard some voices in corridors

"Why is someone like him……"

"Why is someone vulgar like him next to Rias-oneesama……"I can hear the screams of both boys and girls from every direction.

 **(Issei POV)**

"Why is someone like him……"

"Why is someone vulgar like him next to Rias-oneesama……"I can hear voices of students around me, some even fainted from the shock

That can't be helped.Next to me is our school's idol, Gremory-senpai after all.

"I will send someone to get you and that boy Shimazu, so tell him to not go anywhere. Let's meet again later."She says that while smiling.

'Send someone? What does she mean?' I thought

I'm not quite sure, but I walked towards the classroom.When I open the door, everyone stares at me. Well, that's be normal, since I was with Rias-senpai.

BANG!

 **(Toyohisa POV)**

Now I was laughing so hard, when Issei opened the door somebody smacked him in the head and his reaction was priceless.

"Give me an explanation!"Now present Matsuda shouts while crying. From his expression, I can guess what he wants to say.

"Until yesterday, we were the 'Unpopular Alliance' comrades!"

"Ise, first of all explain it to us. What happened after we split?"Unlike Matsuda who is furious, Motohama is acting all calm while fixing his glasses, although his eyes are really sharp. Both of them are scaring Issei I can see that .

But I can't stop laughing, and then Issei asks them with a confident voice!

"Guys, have you ever seen real tits before?"With that one sentence, both of them tremble in fear.

'They're are amusing as always' I still laughed in my mind.

After school.

"Hi. How are you doing?"I look at the male student, who came to see me and with Issei by his side who looked pissed off. The guy in front of me is our school's number 1 best looking prince, Kiba Yuuto.He captured the hearts of the girls in our school with this smile of his. By the way, he's in the same year as me. Though he's from a different class.You can hear girls screaming with joy from the classroom and the corridor. 'Shut up. It's so damn noisy in here, seriously what happened to my peace and quiet?'I thought

"So what business does the Prince of Kouh with me?"I reply to him in a dismissive tone voice, but Kiba responds without breaking his smile.

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai." He said

"Is that so…" I trailed off, finally I can get answers I want "Then please lead the way"

"Fallow me then"Kiba said with a smile

"NO!!NOT AGAIN!!"This time it's the girls' screams.

"No, for Hyoudou and Kiba-kun with Toyohisa-kun to walk besides each other!"

"You will get infected, Kiba-kun,Toyohisa-kun!"

"I won't agree with the Kiba-kun x Hyoudou pair!"

"No, maybe it's Toyohisa-kun x Kiba-kun pair!?"

"Ice Shimazu x Prince of Kouh pairing would be nice..."

They are saying some weird crap.

Shut up. Seriously shut up. Now I can see why Issei is pissed off…

I followed Kiba and Issei, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building.In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building.Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school".The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance.It's old, but it isn't that bad.

"Buchou is here."Kiba says.

'Buchou?Is he talking about Rias-senpai?' I thought.

Did Senpai belong to a particular club? Does this mean he is part of that club as well?It's getting even more mysterious. Oh well, as long as I follow this guy, I will be able to get my answers, hopefully.We entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. We went further into the building.Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them.When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet.So they must be cleaning this building quite often. While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. Kiba stops in front of a particular classroom.

I was shocked by the sign on the door that read 'Occult Research Club'.

The club name sounds weird. But thinking that Rias-senpai is the member of the Occult Research Club is…

"Buchou, I have brought them."Kiba waits for the approval through the wooden door. Then woman voice replies.

"Yes, come in." Looks like Rias is inside here.Kiba opens the door and I'm shocked when I follow him into the room and I can see that Issei is the same.

There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom.The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird signs.And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room.It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room.I can feel something creepy and weird aura from it.There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room.

Hmm? There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a girl with a small build……

I know her. I know that girl!

That's the girl that i bumped into yesterday …

She is eating youkan quietly. She still doesn't show any expressions.

If I remember correctly, she is to be 'very' emotionless.She realises we entered, she look at Issei then at me.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun and this is Shimazu Toyohisa-kun."

Next Kiba introduces her to me and Issei, she bowed her head and said

"Ah, nice to meet you."

I also bow my head. After the greetings, she continues to eat her youkan.'Hmm. She sure is quiet. Maybe she is a girl who doesn't talk much.' I thought while looking at her.

Then I heard a sound of water flowing coming from the back of the room. Is it the sound of a shower? Then I realise there is a shower curtain at the back of the room. There was also a shadow on the curtain.It's the shadow of a girl. There is a girl taking a shower.

'Huh!? A shower!?This classroom comes with a shower!? That's not normal' I thinked

Then there is the sound of the shower stopping.

"Buchou, take this."

Huh? There is someone else besides her?I hear a girl's voice that doesn't belong to Senpai.

"Thank you, Akeno."

Looks like Rias is changing behind the curtain. Then I turnes around and saw that Issei had a perverted face. 'Really you're going to make that face here?' I deadpaned at him.

"……What a lecherous face"Someone mutters. When I look in the direction of the voice, it's the quiet girl who spoke and I laughed at that and Issei said something under his breath.

Then the curtain opens. The one standing there is Rias-senpai in her uniform.She looks seductive with her wet hair. She looks at Issei and me, then smiles.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

'Seriously one of the hottest girl in the school slept in pervert's house, well he was pierced yesterday so that's I guess is excusable' I thought.

But what's bugging me is that there is a shower in this room.Then I look behind Senpai.There is someone behind her……

'Are you serious!'I'm so shocked that I lose my words.Black-hair in a ponytail! The ponytail, which is said to be nearly extinct! The person who is said to be the last person with a ponytail at our school!That pretty face, which is always smiling! The person with a Japanese atmosphere! The one who is called Yamato Nadeshiko even though she is a student, and also one of our school idols,and my slight crush Himejima Akeno-senpai!The person who, along with Rias-senpai, is said to be one of the 'Two Great Onee-samas'!The person who is idolised by both male and female students!

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance."She introduces herself politely with a smile. Her voice sounds fascinating.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!" Issei introduced him self, slightly nervous.

"T-T-Toyohisa Shimazu. Glad to meet you A-Akeno-senpai"I said more nervous. Well not every day you can by in the presence of 'Two Great Onee-samas'. After Rias-senpai confirms that we finished introducing each other, she starts talking.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise and I will call you Toyohisa"

"Y-Yes."Issei replied

"Sure"I replied

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you Issei."

"Eh, ah yes." He said

"As a Devil"

Silance…

This going to be a long day...

 **A/N: Explainetion incoming about devils and etc. If you don't want to read it skip it! I will say when it ends**

"Here's your tea."

"Ah, thank you."

"Thank you really much"

I'm sitting on a sofa, and Himejima-senpai has made tea for me and Issei. And it's green tea, my favorite.I drink it quickly.

"It tastes good." Issei said

"It not just taste good but it's straight up delicious" I said

"Ara ara. Thank you very much."

Akeno-senpai starts laughing very happily by saying "Ufufu".

Kiba,the silent girl, Rias-senpai, Issei and I are sitting on the sofas surrounding the table.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well." Rias said

"Yes, Buchou."Himejima-senpai sits next to Rias-senpai.

Then everyone looks at Issei then at me. I can tell that Issei is getting more nervous, but I relaxed instead. Then Rias-senpai speaks.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

You definitely did get to the point right away.

"Your expression Issei and Toyohisa says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you?"

She's right.I did really see that and even fought him.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

So now we are talking about a Fallen Angel.Looks like we are entering somekind of fantasy Hollywood film.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?"Issei said and I agree with him, but still i can sense that she is not lying.

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils." Rias said we still stood silanced

"Amano Yuuma"

Hearing that name, Issei opened his eyes in shock.

'Maybe that's the girl that I saw Issei with, what ever i just need to listen'I thinked to myself.

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?" Rias asked

"……If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here." There is anger in Issei's voice.

"She existed. For certain."Rias-senpai says that clearly."Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you."Rias-senpai clicks her finger, and Akeno-senpai takes out a photo.Issei looks at the photo and so do I only to see the same girl I saw with Issei on the bridge.

 **(Issei POV)**

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan"Rias-senpai asks me

Yeah, the person on the photo is my girlfriend who I wasn't able to find anywhere.I had taken a picture of her with my mobile phone, but it had disappeared.The photo is a clear picture of her, and there are black wings growing from her back.

"This girl is……no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night."

……A Fallen Angel? Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel?Rias-senpai continues. "This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"Goal?" I asked

"Yes. To kill you."

 **(Toyohisa POV)**

"Yes. To kill you" Rias said to Issei

"That's way I saw blood in the park" I said.Then Rias looks at me and speaks.

"You whare there?"

"Yes" I replied "But something was blocking me, when that disappeared I only saw blood fading in some sort of light and that's it"

Issei who was shocked now begun to shout

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?"

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed……" Rias-senpai said

"What do you mean, unlucky!"He still was shocked

Is she saying that he was just unlucky to be killed by Yuuma-chan that day!

Killed? But he is still alive? He is still here like before.

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with Spear of Light." She explained and now everything was making more sense, but still I don't get it.

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?" Issei asked her

Yeah. There aren't any reasons for hum to be targeted by her.He just had that aura around him and thats all, then I smacked myself as everything now maked sense.

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear" Rias-senpai explained calmly to Issei

Issei was in deep thought of course not everyday you listen to things like this.

Kiba then speaks.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."Himejima-senpai continues after Kiba.

Rias-senpai then continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand."

He was in denial, well I would be to like him, but I think it's better to be silent and then I will get the answers I need.

"Do it quickly."Rias-senpai urges me to do it.

So he raise his left arm.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind." She said to him

"S-Strongest being……? Son Goku from Dragon Ball……?" He said. 'I smacked myself again 'Seriously Son Goku, at least it's not Ash Kechup or some shit… '

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest." She explained to him.

"…………" I can se him thinking and I think he's going to do kamahemeha pose…

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up." Rias-senpai said to Issei

He get up from the sofa and lowered his arm.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."She said

'This going to be fun'I thought while looking at his face and I can see his embarrassed face. Then he closed his eyes.

"Hurry and do it."Rias-senpai urges me again.

"Kamehameha!"he said it while he had both his opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at chest height. 'This is the Kamehameha pose! ' I laughed at laud.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

He open his eyes just like Rias-senpai tells hom to. And ignoring my laugh.

FLASH

His left arm glowed.

'Whaaaaat!?' I thought 'What is this!? What is this!?Can he pull off Kamehameha now!?'

The light starts to take form and covers his left arm.After the light disappears, his left arm is covered in a red gauntlet.

It's equipped with a flashy looking object. It looks like a very fine and realistic cosplay item.The part that covers the back of his hand has a gem-like object embedded in it.Actually, it looks more like a jewel instead of a just a gem.

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!!?"He screamed. I'm really shocked too.

Obviously! What is this!? I thought he did a Kamehameha, but instead Ilhe got an item on his arm that looks like something Henshin Heroes use!

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will."Rias explained

T-This red gauntlet is a Sacred Gear……?Eeeeeeeh……

I still can't believe it. He shot a Kamehameha and he……he……Seriously… I give up…

 **(Issei POV)**

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."Rias-senpai begun to speak again.

……So the thing about Yuuma-san and the Sacred Gear was all real.

Then the part where I was killed by her was real too...?

So how I'm alive?

And how Toyohisa isn't affected by this as I am? Then I look at him and see that he is slightly shaking…

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper."Rias-senpai pulls out a single leaflet.

'I know that leaflet.' I thought

When I was waiting for Yuuma-chan at the meeting spot, one of the people giving out leaflets gave me one.It's a leaflet with a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that reads, 'We will grant your wish!'If I look carefully, the magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."That time I was impaled by the Spear of Light……so I wished really hard.When my hand was covered in blood, the thing that came to mind was crimson.I strongly craved for the girl with crimson hair, Rias Gremory.

So then, the person with red hair that appeared at the end of that dream—no, the one that appeared at the end of that incident really was Senpai.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Ise, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Ise, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life."

Save my life?

'So Senpai was the one who helped me?So that's why I'm alive.' I thought

"Although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil." Rias-senpai said

PA!

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around me.They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings are like bat wings.

PA!

And with that I also feel some kind of sensation on my back.Looking over my shoulder, I see the same black wings protruding from my back. Then I look at Toyohisa who aperantly doesn't have wings like us

'……Are you serious?' I can see written on his face but the i begun to think.

'I'm a Devil? Did I quit being a human?'

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba smiles at me after Rias-senpai calls his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"……First year. ……Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. ……I'm a Devil too."Toujou Koneko-chan bows her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."Himejima-senpai bows her head very politely.Lastly, it's Rias-senpai.She waves her crimson hair and says it very directly.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise."

Looks like I'm in a really unthinkable situation. And I can see that Toyohisa feels the same…

 ** _A/N:END. I won't write about Issei and his job and etc. In this chapter because It will be just a copy of Highschool DxD and It would be boring i think._**

 **(Toyohisa POV)**

After Issei leaved for his 'devil job' I still sited on the couch and drank Akeno-senpai's tea. I thinl i fell in love with her… With her tea that is!! But seriously I have a crush on her…ahhh just fuck it

"Now then what do you want to ask me Toyohisa?" Rias-senpai stared the conversation.

"Ah… Yes I have a couple of questions I would like to ask." I said while putting down the tea and looking at the Rias-senpai who sat behind her desk with Akeno-senpai stooding next to her.

"Go on" She replied

"So if angels,fallen angels, devils and God exists, does that mean that all the monsters, youkais and other Gods exist?" I asked her

"Yes other pantheons of gods exist and all the creatures and youkais too, if I remember Kyoto Youkai Faction is where most of them reside"She explained.

'I'm so fucked'I thought

"You seem troubled is something the matter?" She asked me

"I may have exidendly disgraced Amaterasu-kami-sama"I answered 'Yeah disgraced more like faped to her because of the game called 'Smite'...'I hid that in my mind

"Don't worry, she's forgiving, as long as this is only one time I think you're good" She tried to make me feel better, but it did worst 'I faped like five times!! Oh fuck i'm so dead… 'I cried in my mind.

"S-S-So that means that kappas exists too?" I said while changing the theme

"Yes, what of them?"Rias answered and asked.

My arms begun to slightly shake. Akeno-senpai noticed this and said.

"Ufufu, Is our little Toyohisa-kun scared of kappas?"

"Please don't joke senpai. They are creepy, seriously how can you not be afraid of this green humanoid creature with a size of a child who has a beak, a shell, plate and a flat hairless region on the top of the head and plus they eat humans, and a fucking cucumber as you have a cucumber you are safe, that alone is creepy enough" I said

They both laughed and I blushed at that, not everyday you have to gorgeous girls laughing at you.

"Hahaha… Well jokes aside, Toyohisa i want to ask you a question myself" Rias-senpai said

"Okay, senpai ask"I said to her

"Now that you have learned the truth of this world, would you like to join my peerage?" she asked me

I them begin to think about all the pros and cons of becoming a devil.

"I can even make Akeno make you green tea every day" She added.

"Ufufu, it would be my pleasure" Akeno-senpai said while smiling at me

I blushed a bit at that, 'Devils are scary they know how to manipulate mind. Issei is an example and now I'm becoming a victim myself' I begun to think.

"It's really tempting by I have to decline"I said then noticed that Akeno-senpai was sad. Please don't look like that 'Oh shit here it goes'

"I mean I want to be human some longer, because if my mom found out that I'm a devil she will kill me. Literally.Put I will put it under consideration"I tried to explain my reasons.

"I can always can hipnotizate her"Rias-senpai added

"I think it wouldn't help my mom is scarier than a devil…Ups sorry I forgot that I talking to some now" I said jokingly. And noticed that Akeno-senpai was smiling again.

"Well you are always welcome" Rias-senpai said

"Well then I will be going" I said while bowing "Bye, and thanks for the tea Akeno-senpai it was great, I would like to drink it again"

"Ufufu, aren't you a flirting one, I would like to make some tea and maybe more" She said in seductive tone

"I need to go bye senpais"I quickly ran thru the door to hide my red face. She got me with that one. After calming down i left the building and went home.

 **(Akeno POV)**

After Toyohisa-kun left I turned to Rias and said.

"You noticed? Holy energy from him"

"Yeah. But by the looks of it he doesn't know himself. That's why I wanted him to join us. Well it's sad that he turned down, but he said he will think about it" My King said "And he is quite interesting, not like my cute Issei but interesting nonetheless"

"Ufufu, so that means I can have him?"I askes her

"He is all yours. But what do you see in him?" My friends asked me

"That's a secret, ufufu" I said while licking my lip

 **A/N: And i'm done and back from Poland. And sick with some kind of virus so yeah bed regiment for me. And my B-day is coming this month (August 19th) so idk when I will update next chapter before or after my B-day.**

 ** _Now let's get to business…_**

 **Neo Aegis writes:**

 _More mature bodies for ophis and koneko._ _I approve!_

 **Well thank you kind policeman xd**

 **Guest writes:**

 _Just let him become human i though samurai warrior 4 toyohisa but driffter okay btw nice chapter_

 **He will probably remain human but not ordinary human. And i didn't understand the next part so sorry :(**

 ** _That is the end_**

 **Next chapter we will be entering Asia arc and I have a surprise for you all!**

 ** _So now that I'm sick please feel free to PM and ask some questions or just if you want to talk to me about anything._**

 **See you in the next chapter**

 ** _Bye bye~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I uploaded this chapter om my B-Day (It was 01:00 August 19 in my country) so think of this as my gift to you. Wtf...You're the ones who should give gifts to me :D** ** _Enjoy!_**

Several days have passed after I learned about the supernatural world, and I'm on my way home after the regular club activity ended, that is training kendo girls and explaining where I was on the second day after I became their trainer, of course I lied to them, they wouldn't believe me if I told them that I fought a fallen angel and learned about the supernatural world along the way. So yeah nothing special happened those past days, just regular interactions with each other and I got a bit closer to Akeno-senpai, tho I like to think my way.

Then I noticed Issei walking and sighing and saying something under his breath, well being a devil isn't easy i think. But he was in such a deep thought that he didn't even notice Sister walking behind. Then I remembered that he was a devil and what if the sister knows that he is one? This is bad……

"Issei!" I shouted but he didn't heard it. And then the sister bumped into him? I quickly ran to him an battle ready just in case.

Went I got closer I noticed that she is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"……A-Are you okay?"Issei approach the Sister and give her his hand so she can stand up. That is stupid really stupid……..

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over…… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as me amd Issei?

He take her hand to lift her up.

Wind blows

The Sister's veil flies off because of the wind.Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine.

"Are you okay Issei?" I asked him.

"Hmmmm……Yeah" He just looked at the Sister. And I looked at her to.

Both of her green eyes look so beautiful that it feels I will be sucked into it. 'What are you thinking Toyohisa she is a Sister" I remanded myself 'Thanks brain'.

"U-Umm……is something wrong……?"

The Sister looks directly into my and Isseis face with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm……" Issei tried to say something "T-Traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town…… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."She bows her head. Bu what is interesting that she speaks in English, I only know the basics of this language so yeah……. I understood juat the half of it.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm……I can't speak Japanese that well……I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying……"She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

"I think I might know where the Church is." Issei replied to her in Japanese?

Now that I think about it. I think there is an old Church in the outer part of this town. I think it's that Church.But is that Church still even used? I heard that is was unused.

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"She smiles at Issei with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute. 'Toyohisa stop!' I said to myself

On our way to the Church, we went past a park. And they talked a bit more ignoring me. Yeah boys…… The life of a third wheel

"Uwaaaaaah!"What I heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

He will be fine since he is with his mum. It seems like he just tripped over.

But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind me and Issei walks towards the park.

"Hey."Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying.We also followed the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."Sister pats the boy's head gently.The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying just like me. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, I was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee.

What's that? Magic powers?

When I look carefully, the boy's injury starts to disappear.Is the light from her hand healing the boy's injury?

The boy's mother is in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at Issei.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."She laughs while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiles happily after Issei said for her. Seriously he speaks Japanese but she can understand him…… Maybe it's a devil power?

"……That power……"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

She looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling.Somehow it seems like she has some dark past or something.I probably shouldn't get too deep into it.

The conversation ends there, and we continued walking towards the Church.

We reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes.

Yeah, the only Church I know is this. It's just as old as I remember.

I never heard that this place is still being used, but you can see the light inside the Church, so that means that there are people inside.

Then I noticed Issei freeze, like the fear stops him, just by being near a church, well after all he is a devil and devils fear churches and anything that's holy.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."Sister shows a sigh of relief after having compared our location with the map she has.Oh, so this is the right place. That's good.We shouldn't stay here for Issei's sake.

"Then I'll be on my way." Issei said

"Me go home too" I said in broken English

"Please wait!"

I and Issei say our farewells and tried to leave, but the Sister's words stopped Issei so I stopped along.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me her" She said

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going" Issei said

"……But that's……", She's troubled.

She probably wants to make some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous. It's a shame, but Issei will have to refuse.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?"When he give her his name, she responds with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"My name is Shimazu Toyohisa"I said atleast I understood that they are exchanging their names.

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again." Issei said

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!"Asia bows her head down.

We left the place after Issei waved his hands towards her. She watched us until we were out of her sight. After that I asked Issei

"Dude, how are you able to understand English and you replied to her in Japanese and she understood you, first you did that in English class and now with her"

"Buchou said that:"When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is 'Language'. The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying.People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese." he replied

"Ohh so that's how…… Anyway how is your life going as a devil?"

And then his expression changed to a sad one. He told me how he couldn't teleport, apparently even a baby devil can do that, so that means he is even below a baby. At that thought I laughed hard. Next he told me how he failed his two contracts and etc. Well at least our way back wasn't boring as I laughed my ass off at his failures.

 **Line break**

"I'm so nervous……"

Noon.

I've skipped school today, because Akeno-senpai told me to meet her and that Rias-senpai will handle things regarding the school. And I'm currently waiting for her at the park sitting on the bench near the fountain. Now if I think about it this place is where I learned about the supernatural.

"Ara, ara i see you already here Toyohisa-kun" I heard a voice

I turned around and my jaw dropped in front of me stood Akeno-senpai wearing a simple short sleeved dress which was red except for the arm parts who were white, **(A/N:I'm bad at this so here see what I had in mind just delete the spaces btw http/ /highschooldxd. wikia. com/wiki/File:Akeno_-_Do_I_Look_Good_In_It.jpg. )** and she wasn't in her signature ponytail, but instead her hair were free. She looked absolutely beautiful.

She noticed my stare she spun around and said

"Do I look good in it?"

"S-Senpai you l-l-look a-amaizing" I said whit a blush

"Ufufu, thank you Toyohisa-kun, and you can call me Akeno if you want"She said

"It would be my pleasure, and you can call me Toyohisa, senpa- I mean Akeno" She just smiled at my words.

"Shall we go?" She asked

"of course" I replied and with that we went to the town.

We went to the cloth store,where she tried different clothes and every time she put something she looked beautiful as ever. But she didn't bought anything. Then we walked more around town and I bought a necklace for her it was just a simple necklace with a heart put on it. The more I think about it, the more it looked like a date, that alone made me nervous, but that didn't stop me from having a good time with her. We laughed, talked and did numerous of things, and every second with her was special to me.

Now we are sitting in the cafe, she ordered a cake with tea, and I ordered just good old green tea.

"Ahhh…green tea here is good" I said, and noticed that she was smiling at me"O-Of course yours is better Akeno"

"Ara, ara that's so sweet of you, if you want i can make it to you sometime"she said to me still smiling.

"that would be my pleasure"I replied while taking a bite of my cake and drinking more tea

"Can you feed me a bit of your cake it looks delicious~" She said kinda seductively.

"You can take a bite yourself if you want" I said, while blushing. Like hell I could feed her, I already sense enough killing intent directed at me, their is no need to put more fuel into the fire.

But then she pouted at me and turned away.

"Alright, alright I will feed you" I said defeated. Separating a piece of cake with my spoon I lift it to her while blushing like crazy "Say ahhhh"

"Ahhhhh~" I feed her with a piece of my cake and now I watch as she chews the bite "Mmm, it's delicious i want another bite"

"Do I have to feed you again?" I asked

"Yes" She answered with a bright smile.

So with that i feed her second, third and many more bites until she left almost nothing from my cake.

"Now i feel feed you!~" She exclaimed happily. While picking up her spoon.

"Nonono, you don't have to" I said while shaking my hands in denial and blushing crazy. Plus there's so much killing intent radiating here…

"Say ahhhhh~" She completely ignored me. Well there was no turning back now so I took the bite.

"How is it?" She asked

"Pretty good"I replied, certainly strawberry cake are one of my favorites so of course it would be delicious to me. But I better hide it from her.

"If that's the case… Say ahhhh~" she said while handing another piece of her cake.

After she was done feeding me, we talked a bit more about everything. And left the cafe. Now we were again in the park. Then she asked me

"Toyohisa can you do a favor for me?"

"Y-Yeah you can ask me for anything" I said, hopefully I won't have to die like Issei. Hahhahha…..

"Can you help Issei tonight?" She asked

"What? How can I help him?" I asked her again, I was really got cought of guard by her request.

"I need you to help Issei fight fallen angels" She said.

"I still don't get it" i replied to her. I was so lost that I even noticed that her eyebrows slightly twitched.

She then proceeded to tell me how Issei had befriended a Sister which i knew, the same sister he guided to the church Asia Argento. And that Rias had predicted that he will go to save her. So she needed asked for my help because I'm a human and that lowered the chances of sparking another war. Of course I tried to turn it down, but I couldn't because of my good heart *cough* *cough* so I accepted.

"Good then, I will contact you later then" She said.

Then she got closer and kissed my cheek at that I was speechless.

"Ufufufu, that's a present from me for this cute necklace and stay safe I don't want to see you hurt"

I watched her disappear in the circle while she waved her hand. And I was still speechless by her kiss then I put my hand on the place she kissed.

"S-She kissed me…. SHE KISSED ME!!!!"I shouted full of joy. This was clearly the best day of my life. After calming down I went back home while smiling and humming happily.

 **(Issei POV)** **A/N: Again this is canon series so skip if you want.**

SLAP!

A sound echoes in the club room. The sound came from my cheek.I was slapped. Buchou slapped me on my cheek.She has a serious expression.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

I visited the school after I couldn't save Asia and reported the story to Buchou.

Even after I reported what happened, I proposed to go to that Church. Obviously, to save Asia.But Buchou on the other hand said that she wouldn't get involved in this matter.I wasn't able to agree with her decision, so I tried to convince her even though I knew it was rude. That's why she slapped me.The first slap I ever received in my life hurts more than I thought. Especially my heart hurts.I have been continuing to betray Buchou who holds high expectations for me.But still, there are things that I can't give up on.

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?"Buchou tries to talk calmly, but she is talking to me as if she is warning me."Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual."

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?"I think it's the first time I've seen Buchou this enraged.I have been causing a lot of trouble for Buchou. But there are things that I can't back down from.

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!"

"……That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"

"…………" We glare at each other.

I didn't back off. I look straight into her eyes.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils."

"Asia isn't our enemy!"I denied it strongly. A kind girl like her can't be our enemy!

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Ise, you have to forget about her."Even if she says it like that, there's no way I can forget about her!

Then Akeno-san comes and whispers into Buchou's ear.

What is it? Did something happen? Akeno-san also has a serious expression. But it looks like it isn't because of Buchou and my discussion.

Buchou, who is listening to Akeno-san, makes a serious face.Just as I thought, something definitely happened.Buchou looks at me, and then looks at the remaining members.

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit.And I hope he is ready…"

N-No!

"B-Buchou! I haven't finished talking—"

Buchou put her index finger on my lips.

"Ise, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a 'Pawn' is a weak piece, right? Am I right?"I nod quietly to her question.

"That's a big misunderstanding. 'Pawn' has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the 'Promotion'."

Promotion? What is that?

"Just like the actual chess game, 'Pawn' can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the 'King' piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the 'King'."

Oh man! So I can promote to Kiba's 'Knight' class, Koneko-chan's 'Rook' class, and also even Akeno-san's 'Queen'class!?

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a 'Queen'. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for 'Promotion' within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability"Amazing! Just listening to it gave me a lot of information!If I add the promotion with my Sacred Gear, then I might be able to beat that priest!

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this."Buchou starts to stroke my cheek with her hand.

"—Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

—Desire.

The power of desire will activate the Sacred Gear…

So if I strongly wish for it, this will activate.

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Ise. Even a 'Pawn' can take down the 'King'. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger"

After saying that, she teleports to some other place through the magic-circle along with Akeno-san.The only ones left are me, Kiba, and Koneko-chan.After I take a deep breath, I was already determined to go and was about to leave

"Hyoudou-kun."Kiba calls me.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I'm the one who has to save her.

"……You will get killed. Even if you have the Sacred Gear, and even if you use 'Promotion', you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourself."Logical answer.I already know that. I'm very aware of that.

"Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will set Asia free."

"Good determination, that's what I would like to say but it's still reckless."

"Then what am I supposed to do!"I shouted at him, but he says it straight at me

"I'm going too."

"Wha……"I lost my words after hearing something unexpected.Of course. I just heard something that I wasn't expecting.

"I don't know much about Asia-san, but you are my comrade. Even though Buchou said that, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and priests. I detest them."……This guy probably has some kind of past as well.

But to hear the word "comrade" from him……

"Remember what Buchou said? "When you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the 'King'". So isn't she indirectly telling us that "I acknowledge that the Church is the location where the enemy of Rias Gremory is"?"

"Ah."I finally realise it.I see, so that's what she meant.That's why she told me the information about 'Promotion'.

"Buchou indirectly approved you to go. Of course, I think she also means that I should support you as well. Buchou may have some kind of plan. If not, she would have stopped you by locking you up somewhere."Kiba laughs.

……Buchou, thank you very much!

I have witnessed how gracious Buchou is once again, and thanked her from the bottom of my heart.If I come back safely, I will work harder!I'm thanking Buchou who isn't here silently, and a small build girl approaches me

"……I'm going as well."

"Wha-, Koneko-chan?"

"……I feel uneasy for only having you two go."Koneko-chaaaaaaaan! I can't tell what's going in her mind since she doesn't show any expression, but I feel like I just witnessed her kindness hidden in her!

"I'm touched! Right now, I'm so deeply touched, Koneko-chan!"I became emotional with this girl's word.

"H-Huh? But I'm going as well……?"Kiba puts on a sad smile. I know, Kiba. Thank you.I thought that a troubled handsome is a bit cute.All right! With this it's possible! We can do it!

"Then let's go for a rescue mission with the three of us! Wait for us, Asia!"Like this, the three of us headed towards the Church.

The sky is already dark, and it's already time for the street lamps to be on.The three of us, Kiba, Koneko-chan, and I, are examining the Church from a place where we can see it.There is no one entering or exiting the Church.

But the closer we got to the Church, the stronger I started to have a bad feeling. I'm sweating from all over my body.

When I ask Kiba, he says that, "From this presence, it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside".So the enemy's boss is inside.

 **(A/N:END)**

Then suddenly Kiba stops and draws his sword

"Come out we already know you are here"

Someone's here? This certainly isn't good… but what came from behind the trees made us shocked.

 **(Toyohisa POV)**

"Come out we already know you are here" I heard a voice. So that meant that they already here.

I stepped out and was greeted with confused looks from Kiba, Issei and Koneko.

"Toyohisa/senpai?" they spoke

"Yo" I lifted my hand

"What are you doing here?"Kiba said his sword pointing at me.

"Akeno asked me to help Issei, but she didn't mention that more of you will come, and put that sword away"I said and he did put his sword away.

"What's with the outfit ? You look like a samurai from anime or something" Issei said while pointing at me.

While it's true that I look like a samurai because I whare Late Sengoku/Early Edo period armor consisted of a red karuta sashinuki style kote with red lacquered steel han kote style forearm guards along with red lacquered steel suneate and haidate. Under the armor, I wear a black shitagi, yugake and hakama tied with a white himo where I tie my swords. I also wear a pair of cotton waraji over white tabi. So yeah I look like a samurai.

"Ahhh this…" I said while showing them my armor "This is my battle armor, it is a first time that I wear it to real battle"

"So what's the plan, or we just charge forward and get ourselves killed quickly?"I asked them

"Here, look at this map."Kiba spread out the map of the building on the road.

The map of the Church. 'Where did he get if from…?At least he is well prepared' I thought while looking at the map

"Well, it's basic when you are going into the enemy's territory."The good looking guy makes a smile. Did he read my thoughts ?

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious."Kiba points at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory then?"Issei asks

"Most likely. Most 'Stray Exorcist' groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Why?"I told him my doubt. Kiba makes a bitter smile.

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God.Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."

They are insane. But I notice slight anger radiating from Issei. And i think it has to do with Asia

"The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

Assassins…

When I heard that word, I start to have a bad premonition.We look at each other in front of the Church while the moonlight lit our face, and then we nod to each other.

We are set!

Now we only have to enter!

But before we maid a move towards the church I stopped them.

"Wait guys I need to draw my nodachi"

"Really? Can you draw it in the battle like those samurai in movies and anime" Issei began to rant

"You dimwit! This is nodachi, it's not a katana, nodachi is 90cm(35.79inches) while katana is 60-73cm(23–28inches) so i can't do quickdraws like in anime and who the fuck believes in everything that is show on media?" I begun to question him, then i remember with who i was talking to. "Plus I'm human, I don't have super-ultra strength, speed and such."

After I had drawn my nodachi I smiled at them and we again proceeded to go to the church.

We passed through the entrance and went straight for the sanctuary.The Fallen Angels will have noticed our intrusion by this point.So the enemy knows that we have entered their territory.My point was proven right after we came across Dohnaseek the same bastard that nearly killed me in the park.So there's no going back. The only thing left is to head straight in and fight!

"So you came" He trailed off "Well it's good that you came for your own death"

"Guys go i will take him on, you go save Asia now, i will join you later"They looked at me with denial but I urged them to go and they did as told.

"Well you're quite a gentleman to let your enemies pass you" I said while getting ready for battle.

"It doesn't matter Raynere and the others will take care of them and I'm interested in payback for the broken nose" He said while shaping spear of light in his hand.

"Glad to hear that we are on the same page"

And with that our battle began. He threw his spear at me which I dodged and tried to get closer to him. But all my attempts were in vain, I even tried to encircle him and that still failed, he just stood in the same place and throwed his spears at me.

"I can throw my spears all day, but other question is are you will be able to dodge them, after all you're just a weakling"he said while throwing another set of spears at me.

He's right my stamina will run out if I keep dodging and running, in the end he will get me eventually. I need to find some kind of opening and do it quickly. Just I planned a plan, a light spear approached me 'Shit! I didn't focused just for a second and he already got me,i can't dodge it and it will pierce me…. Fuck' but then i heard a voice

 **[Cut!]** and with that my body acted on it's own.

I bringed my nodachi forward and cutted his light spear, to my surprise it disappeared and I wasn't hurt or anything.

"Well that changes the tide of battle" I exclaimed

"So you brat have a holy sword, huh, Why don't you join us, we will put your skills in good use" He tried to convince me to join him, but I just kept declining

"Sorry, but I need to decline"

"That's shame well I can always take that sword from you. Now DIE!"He said while throwing his spear again.

Now that i could deflect his spears i made him move so now we somewhat fighting equally, but the problem is his superhuman strength,every time we lock our weapons together I'm the one who is being pushed back, so my only choice is to end it in one strike, but that's proving difficult, because he overpowers me, has better reflexes and he can create those light weapons when he wants. I really need to find an opening. But then I noticed that when he needs to create light spears he always rises his hands, so if my theory that he needs to lift his hands to make them is correct i can expose this and kill him while he is raising his hands, but first i need to lower them 'What if I threw my wakizashi at his lower parts and if he catches or dodges it would be my change' I thought. But I don't think that he would fall for the same trick twice or will he? Well better than nothing I guess.

I draw my wakizashi with my one arm and run to him

"Boy all your tricks are futile, just let me kill you, I promise it will be quick and painless" he said while throwing another spear, i dodge it

"Sorry can't do" With that i throw my wakizashi straight at his man parts **(A/N:balls)** , clearly it was unintentional but it would do i guess.

"So we came to the dirty tricks part and i thought that samurai fight with honor, but you're just another human trash i guess" he said while catching wakizashi by its handle, then I think he realized his mistake "It can't be… "

"Got you "I said appearing by his side and bringing my nodachi to his heart and stabbing it clean

"To think that i would feel for the same trick twice… You insolent brat I hope that you and those shitty devils die in the pits of hell!hahahha" he said while coughing up blood.

"Someday, but not today"I said while drawing back my sword from his body.

Then his body fell lifeless to the ground. I just felt so relieved that my battle was over if he wasn't so arrogant I think I would have lost. But that is not the time to think about 'what ifs' i need to hurry to the church and see if others need my help.

 **(Issei POV)**

"We shouldn't have left him with that bastard, Toyohisa is human, he will die we need to go back and help him" I said clearly not pleased by our decision to leave Toyohisa alone. He is a good guy and I don't want him dead.

"Don't worry senpai is strong"Koneko-chan said with her stoic face

"Yes, we need to save Asia as fast as we can, because fallen angels know that we are here, after we save her we will help him, he was trained for this so he will be fine" Kiba reassured me with his smile.

"You guys right he can care of him self. Saving Asia is now our priority"

We open the door, and stepped inside the sanctuary.

There is an altar and long chairs. It looks like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary.

……Oh there is something that didn't seem normal.

The statue of the person on the cross. It has its head destroyed.What a creepy site.

 **A/N:Canon again and this one will be long so skip if you want. This is saving Asia and etc.**

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Then a clap echoes through the sanctuary. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar.

Seeing his face, I become disgusted.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

It's that white haired shitty Priest! I think his name is Freed. It's him. So he's the so-called assassin, huh.He sure has a weird smile like always.

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!" After showing his joy and sadness, he is in a rage now. He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before.

BOOOM.

The blade of light appears. It will be a troublesome to get cut by that sword.That gun is also troublesome.But it's different from before. It's 3 against 1 now.

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!

Die? What does he mean!?

"Hey! Where is Asia!?"

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual." That guy spilled out the location of the hidden basement by pointing at the altar.Does he even know that he has to stop us? Or did he spill it out because he's confident that he can kill us and it will solve the problem?

"Sacred Gear!"Synchronized with my shout, a red gauntlet appears on my left arm.Equipping the Sacred Gear, completed! Okay!Kiba draw his sword from the sheath and Koneko-chan— Huh! I'm so shocked that my eyes are about to pop out.

GOGOGO……

Koneko-chan is lifting up the pews that are several times bigger than her.

"……Get smashed."Koneko-chan throws the pews at the Priest! Super Girl that is totally an unexpected method of attack!

"Wow! Oh yeah!"The Priest did a small dance and cut the chair in half with his blade of light. The chair that is cut in half hits the ground.

"There."

SWIFT.

When I thought Kiba went ahead, he has already disappeared. He's so fast that I can't see him!

GIIN!

There are sparks between Kiba's sword and the Priest's blade of light.So it's solid despite being made from light huh. After all, even if Kiba slashes straight at him, I can hear the sound of two metals colliding against each other.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"Kiba dodges the soundless bullets with his legs which he is proud of, while continuing to attack his enemy.Kiba, who is dodging all of the Priest's attacks, is amazing.But the Priest is also something because he can fight on par with a Devil.Man, he stopped Kiba's slash again!I can't catch Kiba's movements with my eyes, but the Priest can.So that shitty Priest is not an opponent that I can take on by myself.Kiba and the Priest then start to battle head on. Both of them are glaring at each other.

"Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A 'Knight', huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then."Kiba is going to fight seriously? What is he going to do?

"Eat this."Low pitched voice. I can't believe it Kiba's voice because it has some intensity in it.Then, some black stuff comes out of Kiba's sword. It starts to cover the whole sword.

Darkness.

If I have to describe it, that will be it.

The darkness covers the sword.No, it's more like the darkness is shaping into Kiba's sword.The darkness sword that is clashing against the Priest's blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?"The Priest seems confused.

"—'Holy-Eraser', a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"Sacred Gear! Kiba too!?

I mean, darkness-sword looks awesome!Dammit! So good looking ones get a good looking weapon as well!?The Priest's blade of light is completely devoured by Kiba's sword, and it can't maintain its shape after having the lights devoured.Now! This is my chance!I went straight at him!

"Sacred Gear! Activate!"

 **[Boost!!]**

A sound comes out from the jewel and the power flows into my body.My target is the shitty priest.The priest becomes aware of me.

"I'm keeping on telling you! You are annoying!"He points his gun that is loaded with bullets of light at me. The bullet is shot without making any sound.

Here!

"Promotion, Rook!"

BASHIIN!

The bullet of light didn't pierce through me, and instead returns to nothing.

"-! Promotion!? A 'Pawn'?"The Priest seems to be in shock.Yeah, I'm a 'Pawn'! The 'Pawn' who is going to bash you!

"The traits of a 'Rook'!Unreal defence and-!"My left fist hit the Priest's face. That's what I thought, but I felt something hard on my fist.Even so, I punched as hard as I can!The Priest gets pushed far back.

"Ridiculous attack strength."I laugh while breathing hard

"That's for hitting Asia that time. I feel relieved that I hit you once."The Priest is on the ground, but gets up slowly and spits his blood onto the ground.His right cheek is swollen.Just that? I promoted to 'Rook', but looks like I still don't have Koneko-chan's attacking power.No, if I look carefully, his handle only sword is smashed up.Did he use that as a shield just before getting punched by me?

So that's the hard thing I felt. He has a fast reaction.

"……Hmm ……Oh man, not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying some weird crap to me……—Don't fuck with me."The Priest makes a howl."Don't fuck with me!! You shiiiiiit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with meeeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiiit!"The Priest takes out his second sword which only has its handle.He still has it!? How many does he have!?But the three of us, me, Kiba, and Koneko-chan, surround the Priest.The Priest notices it, and he looks around. He begins to smirk.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"The Priest takes out something round and smashes it onto the floor.Instantly, our eyes are blinded with a shining light.Shit! A smoke screen!?

When my eyes healed, I looked around but the Priest is gone.Then the Priest's voice comes from somewhere.

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there……Ise-kun, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye."When my eyes are healed completely, I looked around again, but the Priest has vanished without leaving a trace.……He escaped.He even left some parting words……I was thinking about it, and realised that I had no time to waste on him.Kiba, Koneko-chan and I nod at each other and went towards the altar's hidden stairs.

The three of us walk down the staircase under the altar.It looks like the electricity works even in here.With Kiba in front of us, we walk ahead.After the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes there are doors in both side of the wall. So this is a basement huh.Koneko-chan points to the far end by saying,

"Possibly at the end of this passage…… I can smell that person……".So Asia is there. Then my spirit pumped up.Wait for me, Asia. I'll be there soon!When we went further in, a big door appears.

"Is that it?"

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?"Koneko-chan and I nod at Kiba.

"Okay. Then we'll open the door—"

When Kiba and I were about to open the door, the door opens by itself.

While making a large noise, the inside of the ritual place becomes visible.

"Welcome. Devils."The Fallen Angel, Raynare, spoke from the end of the room.The room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands.I looked at the girl who is attached to the cross and shout.

"Asiaaa!" Asia noticed my voice and looks at me.

"……Ise-san?"

"Yeah! I've come to save you!"I smile at her and a tear drops from her eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."The ritual is finished?What does she mean—

Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow.

"……Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"Asia screams. She looks very painfully.

"Asia!"I tried to reach her, but the priests surround me.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!"

"Move! Shitty priests! I don't have time to bother with you all!"

BAN!

A big sound. When I looked, Koneko-chan punched one of the priests away.

"……Please don't touch me."

Kiba also draw his darkness-sword.

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light."Kiba's eyes become sharp and I can feel chills from him.The darkness is showing a very dense killing intent. This will be an all-out war.

"Iyaaaaaa……"At the same time, a large light comes out of Asia's body.

Raynare takes it to her hand.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugs on to the light.Then the bright light envelops the ritual room.When the light stops, there is a Fallen Angel emitting green coloured light from her body.

"Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"The Fallen Angel makes a big laugh.I didn't pay attention to her and went straight to Asia.The priests are trying to stop me, but Kiba and Koneko-chan support me by blowing them away.Kiba's sword devours the light of the priest's sword, and Koneko-chan hit the priests who has lost their weapon with one mighty hit. The combination of these two is remarkable, and it's obvious that it isn't the type of combination possible with a few days of practice.

"Thanks, you two!"Asia, who is attached to the cross. She looks lifeless.No, she should still be okay!I untied the things on her hands and legs, and hold her in my arms.

"……I-Ise-san……"

"Asia, I came to take you back."

"…………Yes."Her voice is very small when she replied, and it didn't sound lively.Hey, hey!She should still be fine, right? She won't……

"It's futile."Raynare makes a smirk as if she is rejecting my thoughts once again.

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"—!Then give the Sacred Gear back!"I shout at her, but she just laughs.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

"……Shit. You are nowhere close to the Yuuma-chan that I remember."Hearing that, she starts to laugh out loudly.

"Fufufu, it was pretty fun. The time I dated you."

"……You were my first girlfriend."

"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman."

"……I was serious about taking care of you."

"Ufufu, yes, you did take care of me. When I was in trouble you managed to take care of it right away and made sure I didn't get hurt. But did you know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was funny to see your face when you were in panic."

"……I made sure I planned our first date carefully. To make sure it would become a great date."

"Ahahaha! Yeah! It was an ordinary date! Thanks to that, I was very bored!

"……Yuuma-chan."

"Ufufu, I chose that name so I can kill you at Dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Ise-kun?"My rage past its limit. I then shout my anger at her:

"Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"Raynare makes a sneer.I have so much hatred within me that my gut is turning black.

I don't know anyone who is a bigger scum than her.She is truly the one who is fitting to be called a devil.

"Hyoudou-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!"

Kiba says it while taking down the priests.He's right. There are still a great number of priests left, so there will be a limit to fighting this Fallen Angel here while protecting Asia.I glared at Raynare, and then left the place carrying Asia.

"Koneko-chan, we will make an escape path for Hyoudou-kun!"

"……Affirmative."The two of them starts to take down the priests who are trying to get in my way.Thanks to their support, I'm able to get to the entrance of the ritual room right away.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan!"

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"

"……Please go quickly."

"But!"

"Just go!"

Damn! Kiba! Koneko-chan! Both of you are showing off too much!But now I will have to rely on them. My senior Devils. There's no way they will die in a place like this!

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! When I get back, call me "Ise"! Definitely! We are comrades!"That's what I said to them. It feels like the two of them smiled.I left the place and went straight to the passage at once.

I went up the stairs holding Asia, and came out to the sanctuary.There's something wrong with Asia.Her face is pale. I laid her down on one of the pews.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!"Asia makes a small smile at my words.She then takes my hand. I can't feel any strength or warmth from her hand.

"……I was happy that……I had a friend……even for a short while……"Asia is smiling even though she is in pain.

"……If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more……?"

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game centre! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there!"I can't stop my tears from coming out.I'm supposed to be talking to her with a smile, but I can't stop crying.I know it.I already know it.This girl is dying.She is going to die.Even so, I want to deny it.That this has to be a joke—

"We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"……If I was born in this country……and went to the same school as you……"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"Asia's hand pats my cheek.

"……You even cry for someone like me……now I can……"Her hand that is patting my cheeks drops slowly.

"……Thank you……"Those were her last words.She passed away smiling.

I lost my strength. I just stood there looking at her face.My tears won't stop.

Why? Why did this girl have to die?She was a good girl. She was a kind girl who would heal anyone injured.How come no one became her friend?How come I was never by her side?

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?I shouted at the ceiling of the Church.I don't know who will answer me. But I just wanted to scream towards the ceiling.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!"Even though I screamed towards. Heaven, no one answers me.

"Did this happen because I turned into a Devil!? Did you abandon her because I'm a Devil and her friend!?"I bite my teeth with regret.I have no power. I didn't have any power at all. If I have more power as a Devil……

If I have the power to at least save Asia……

Even if I regret it now, she will never smile again.

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"The voice I heard from behind me is that of Raynare.When I turned around, there is a Fallen Angel smirking at me.

"Look at this. This is the wound I got from the 'Knight: boy while I was coming here."Raynare places her hand on her wound.The shallow green light starts to heal her wound.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."Hey.That light belongs to Asia.Why are you using it?Are Kiba and Koneko-chan safe? I start to wonder.

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama…… My power is all for you……"

"Like I care."I glared at Raynare.

"I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils…… Those things had nothing to do with this girl."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"……Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!"

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."

"……Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend!"

"Ahahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't protect her! You couldn't protect her back at evening and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

"………… I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself—"I can't forgive everything.Myself who couldn't protect Asia. Raynare who killed Asia.Then Buchou's words come into my mind.

——Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well.

"Give her back."

——Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you.

"Give Asia baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!"

 **[Dragon booster!!]**

The Sacred Gear on my left arm activates as if it responded to my shout. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine.Some mysterious mark appears on the gauntlet.At the same time, power flows into my body. From my left arm equipped with the Sacred Gear to my whole body.I went ahead while having my body overflow with power.I thrust my fist towards the Fallen Angel front of me who is smirking.Raynare dodges it easily. As if she's dancing.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

 **[Boost!!]**

Another sound from the jewel. The mark on the jewel of the gauntlet changes from [I] to [II].

HEARTBEAT

A second change happens to my body.

The power—something to beat down the enemy in front of me is increasing.

"Uoooooooooo!"I went charging at her while concentrating my overflowing power to my fist. I'm already promoted to a 'Rook'.

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!"My attack is dodged again.Next moment, lights gather to Raynare's hand and it forms into something.

"I put a lot of power in it! Eat this!"

ZUDON!

The spear of light pierces both my legs. It went deep into both of my thighs. Even with the defence of a 'Rook', it wasn't able to defend against it.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"I screamed.

My body goes through intense pain, but I can't get on my knees for something like this.I grab onto the spear immediately.

BURNS.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"The sound of my flesh burning. Hot! It's burning hoooooooot! Is it because it's made up of light!? The palm of my hand that is holding onto the spear gets burned.

There are smokes coming from my hand. Also from the wounds on my thighs. It's burning my hand and legs violently.Raynare starts to laugh at me after she sees me trying to pull out the spear.

"Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low-class Devil like you, it's—"

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"I made a scream which you can't describe in words, but I tried to pull out the spear of light slowly by gripping strongly onto it.The intense pain caused by the spear that is piercing my legs. The intense pain that is inflicted on me by the power of light. Those things are causing me so much pain.I'm about to lose consciousness because of it. It feels like I will die if I don't bite my teeth hard.So what about it? What about it!?

"This! That girl! This is nothing compared to what Asia went through!!"I pull out the spear slowly while my tears and drool comes out of my face.It hurts. It huuuuuurts dammit!But this! What about this!

Zuryuuzuryuu.

The spear is being drawn out from my legs while making horrible noise.

When I got the spear out from both my legs, I dropped it from my hand and it disappears before hitting the ground.

Splash.

After losing the thing that was blocking the holes on my legs, blood starts to flow out from the wounds.

Even though I took out the spear, the pain still remains.

 **[Boost!!]**

Even if I was pierced by the spear and stopped my attack, the gauntlet on my left arm continues to make a sound.

It hurts. It really hurts.I'm crying a lot and I have so much drool coming out from my mouth.

Slip.

I slipped onto my butt after I lost some strength in me.I don't have the strength to stand up. Shit, I don't have any strength in my legs. No, I don't have any strength left in my whole body.

Am I in a bad condition?

"……Quite remarkable. A Low-class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a Middle-class Devil. For a Low-class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light."Like always, she is talking long about something I don't understand.

"The light circulates around your body, and cause damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?"Ah, is that right? So for a trash like me who just became a Devil, this wound is lethal, huh.Just like I thought. I can feel pain even from inside my body. It's not the pain of getting hit but something worse.

It feels as if my muscles and bones are melting because of the heat. The pain is transmitted directly by my nerves, so letting my guard down even once will feel like it's going to screw my head.

I will probably die if I don't get healed soonBut.I can't just sit here. But I don't have any strength in my legs. Damn.Is this the end for me?Then I look at Asia.A girl who is sleeping quietly.I'm sorry for being noisy. Yeah, I'm all right. I'm seriously fine. I'm quite strongly built.

So it's not a problem. See, look? I'm going to ease some of the regrets you have left, Asia.

"At times like this, are we supposed to pray to God?"Suddenly that slipped out of my mouth without realising it.

"?"Raynare seems puzzled. But I continue to talk.

"But God is no good. He didn't listen to me before, and he didn't even help a good girl like Asia at all. Hahaha, such a useless God."

"I wonder what you are trying to say. Did you finally break?"

"Then, him. Maou-sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist, right? Are you listening? I'm also a Devil, so will you listen to my wish?"

"……He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no on interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. –Just one hit is enough. ……Please let me hit her."My legs can move. I have already lost the sensation in my legs. Just moving it by a millimetre gives me intense pain.But it can still move. My butt leaves the floor.My body hasn't stopped shaking. Even so, my body gets up slowly.

It hurts. My whole body hurts. But I can move. I can still move. I just have to endure it until I hit her once.

"—! I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light—"I approach Raynare slowly who has a shocked look on her face.And I stood up. Right in front of her eyes. With my feet shaking and lots of blood flowing out of me.

"Hey, Ex-girlfriend. I've been through a lot because of you."

"……There's no way you can stand! A Low-class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A Low-class Devil who doesn't have the demonic-power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this."I glared straight at my opponent without even blinking.My next hit will be my last blow. If I use it, I will fall down.That's why I have to finish it with my next hit. I can't look away from my target.

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

 **[Explosion!!]**

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong.

The jewel shines even brighter. Such a bright light. It's dazzling.But unlike the light of a Fallen Angel, this light didn't give damage to me but instead it gives me peace.Just getting touched by this light feels like I am over flowing with power. It's similar to the light of heal that belongs to Asia.So there is a light that doesn't cause harm to Devils.I take a step forward. The blood splashes onto the ground from my wounds.I also coughed some blood. Looks like I'm in a critical condition.There is no stopping to the pain I'm feeling right now. It even reaches up to my brain. But it's okay. I can still move.Even now, my gauntlet is flowing power into me.When I was against Raynare at evening, I was scared of the power difference between us.My instinct as a Devil instinct grasped hold of the overwhelming power difference between us, and my body didn't stop shaking because of it. That time, I thought that I could never beat her.But it's different now.The power I'm receiving from this gauntlet is insane.I somehow know. It's possibly because I'm the Sacred Gear possessor.This power won't last forever. This power is one time only.If I use it against my enemy even once, then it will end there. Even though the Sacred Gear isn't telling me verbally, it's telling me physically.I made a posture to punch. I have no experience in fighting. But it will be okay if I hit her once.My target is the shitty Fallen Angel that is in front of me. I'm definitely going to hit her. I'm absolutely not going to miss it.

"……Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening……?Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the 'Twice Critical' which doubles the power of the possessor? ……It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine……? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class……no, that of a High-class Devil……"My power is that of a High-class Devil? Is it because of my Sacred Gear?Hey hey, weren't you supposed to be a Sacred Gear that just doubles my power?Buchou is the only High-class Devil I met, so it means that I'm currently about the same strength as her.

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this 'Twilight Healing'! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"Raynare once again has a spear of light in both her hands.

BUUN.

I hit it to the side with my fist. The spears of light disappear easily.Seeing me hit away her spears with ease, Raynare's face gets even paler.

"N-No!"Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away.Is she trying to run away? Hey hey, you were looking down and laughing at me till a few seconds ago.You run away as soon as you find out that you can't win? Who do you think you are?But I won't let you escape. Like hell I would!

TAP

I went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and I grabbed her arm. I have unbelievable speed. A speed that even the Fallen Angel can't react to.The arm I'm holding onto feels unreliable, and it's so small that she looks weak.I pulled her arm towards me. I definitely won't let her go.

"I won't let you get away, fool."

"I'm superior—!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in my left arm, and I concentrated them on my fist.I used that fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy I detest.

HIT!!

The hard sound echoes. My fist is dug into her face, and I pushed my fist even further!Raynare went flying backwards with my punch.

GASHAAAAAAAAN!!

The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread everywhere.

When the dust disappears, there is nothing left in the direction I punched Raynare towards.The hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the ground.She isn't moving. I can't tell if she is dead but she won't be able to move for a while.

—I'd finally paid her back.

"Serves you right."I'm smiling from the bottom of my heart. That's my true feeling. That punch felt so good.

But soon, tears are falling from my eyes.

"……Asia"She won't smile ever again.

 **(A/N:End. I will explain in the end why I use so much things from canon series)**

After punching the Fallen Angel, I was about to fall down after using my whole power……

Ton.

Something supports me from my shoulder. When I looked, it's Toyohisa.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."A voice said when I turned my head around I noticed Kiba... What the, even Kiba is torn.

"Yo, you are late Casanova. You to samurai"

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere."

"Yeah I wanted to help as soon as I got hear but Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai said that it wouldn't be necessary and they were right. I still can believe that you knocked her out cold"

They both praised me. But did really Buchou did say that to them?

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

 **(Toyohisa POV)**

I turned myself and Issei around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias-senpai is walking towards us smiling while wavering her crimson hair.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?" Issei asked.

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."Rias-senpai makes a sigh while talking to Issei.

She has so much power that all of the Exorcists were annihilated. Since they had Rias-senpai as their opponent, they had no chance of winning. I need to be on her good side, if I don't want to end like them.

Then Koneko-chan walks past me.'Where is she going?' I thought.

Rias-senpai stands front of me and Issei.

"Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou…… Hahaha, I won somehow."

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected

from my servant."She taps on his nose.

"Yeah, nice job man"I said still holding him.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"Akeno has a troubled face.

"……Is something wrong?"I ask Rias-senpai timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback."

S-Seriously?

"But it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."I see. So it's a matter of fact of how you sum it up.

"Buchou. I've brought it."The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko-chan.She appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging is a black wing, Fallen Angel known as Raynare.So Koneko-chan is dragging the unconscious Raynare whom Issei punched away. I'm still surprised that he pulled that off.

But she said she 'brought' it……

She uses unique words for a small girl.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."Akeno lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air.Is that the power of a Devil?Akeno-san splashes the water created in the air on Raynare.

SPLASH!

Raynare coughs after the splash.The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"……The daughter of the Gremory clan……"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."Rias-senpai greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her.

Then she sneers.

"……You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help."Rias-senpai says it clearly to reject Raynare's words.

"That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angel Kalawana and Fallen Angel Mitelt." Them she points at me. "And Fallen Angel Donaseek was killed by this boy over here"

"Lies!"Raynare rejects what Buchou said while sitting up straight.

Buchou takes out two black feathers.

"These are the feathers of those two.Toyohisa-kun show her the feather of the male Fallen Angel" I did as she told and pulled out a single black feather. Now i understand why she told me to pull out a feather out of him. "You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens.

Looks like Buchou is speaking the truth.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise and Toyohisa before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."Rias-senpai smirks.

Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings." She really foresaw this event. She is kinda scary now that i think about it.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all."Kiba makes a comment to praise his master.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?"Akeno says it while smiling.

R-Ruin Princess…… What a scary nickname……

So that makes Issei part of the Ruin Princess' group. T-Terrifying……

Rias-senpai looks at at Isseis left arm. I think she's looking at his gauntlet thing.

"……Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this…… I see, so that's what it is……"Is it me or does Rias-senpais eyes look like as if she's a bit shocked?

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias-senpai says it quietly.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"—'Boosted Gear' , a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear…… One of the 'Longinus'…… Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God…… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the 'Boosted Gear' can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

Are you serious, Rias-senpai !? This pervert can defeat God!?

…… So that's the power of his Sacred Gear.Now that i look at it. There is a mark of a Red Dragon carved into his gauntlet.What a powerful Sacred Gear……

I noticed that he looked at the Sacred Gear on his left arm fearfully. My reaction would be the same if i had this thing in me.

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

Ugh right in the heart .Rias-senpai nails it.

Well it's logical, certainly, there aren't that many enemies that will wait for him to get powered up.

So his Sacred Gear is powerful but it has many weaknesses. It's like double edged sword if you're not careful you'll hurt yourself.

Rias-senpai approaches Issei. Then i carefully release him as he can now somewhat stand on his own.

Pat-pat.

Buchou starts to pat his head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."Buchou smiles at him. Dammn I'm so jealous, if only Akeno would do that to me.

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?"Buchou is smiling. He bowes his head down because I don't know why.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help…… But you were helping us behind the scene and……"He just wanted to apologise.

Buchou is still patting his head.He was crying without noticing it himself.

"B-Buchou……I couldn't……protect Asia……"

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you."

"But……but, I……"Buchou wipes his tears with her fingers.

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise."

"Yes."

I almost didn't cry myself. Awwww such emotional moment……

"Now then, I'll finish my last work."Rias-senpai's eyes become sharp and it looks ruthless.Rias-senpai got close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel becomes scared.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san."It's a cold tone. It's filled with killing intent.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that."

Rias-senpai aims her hand towards Raynare.Looks like she will kill her in one blow. I wanted to jump between them and stop this

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall.

he was a Priest—, then i noticed that Issei have tansed up, that means he is bad news.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest:

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Priest makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku…… D-Don't fool around and save me!"The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush.No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, 'A mere human won't betray me'.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious…… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Priest says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare.With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair.She looks miserable. Is this the fate of the Fallen Angel who sought for power and causing a rampage?

Fhe priest makes a big smile at Issei.

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the 'Devils I want to kill', so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

I felt something cold running through my spine. That guy is smiling but has an extreme killing intent.A challenge directed at Issei. No, an advanced notice for killing him.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

The priest disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us.

He's quick. That guy just left like that.

But somehow, it feels like I will meet him again.It's not a premonition but something weirder.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable."Rias-senpai didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone.Raynare starts to shiver.

Raynare then looks at Issei. She then makes sorrowful eyes at him.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!"Her voice changed.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like someone else and begs for help to Issei while crying.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit…… Will you please……"Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"……Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away."

With that I done the unbelievable i jumped right between them.

"Toyohisa-kun move out of the way" Rias-senpai said with anger in her voice

I still stood here without moving.

"Toyohisa. Move. This is your last warning" She didn't use any honorifics to state that she is really mad.

"No. I just can't have you kill her"

"Are you out of your mind!? She's a fallen angel that tried to kill Issei and her friends tried to kill you. Toyohisa Move out of the way and let me end her" She said while releasing demonic aura.

"Look at her. She is so afraid that she even begged Issei for help. Who is weakest now of all of us, sorry Issei. It's better to let her go and with that you will send a message to them that 'if you mess with bull, you get the horns', or in your case mess with the devils and get the… I don't know… " I tried to reason with her.

"Dude are you out of your mind!?? Issei started to yell "She killed Asia… Asia was an innocent girl and that shitty Fallen Angel killed her and you want to let her go!?"

I stood silent and turned to Rias-senpai who is had a really angry expression.

"Is there anyway to extract sacred gear out of her without killing her?"

"Yes" she asked

"Please do it. And let her go she is so afraid that she won't do anything. And if she tries something then you can kill her and i will do nothing" I begged her

She clicked her tongue and went to Raynere. Who was shivering with fear. After Rias-senpai said something and a green light was is floating in the sanctuary.It's Asia's Sacred Gear.

The warm light shines at me. Rias-senpai takes the light to her hand.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"B-But Asia is already……" Issei said in a sad voice.

Yeah, Asia can't be resurrected anymore. After all, he couldn't save her.

"……B-Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. B-But still, even with all your help, Asia is……"

"Ise, what do you think this is?" Rias-senpai takes something out from her pocket.

Crimson—

It's a red colour like blood and it's a chess piece that has the same colour as Rias-senpai's hair.

"That is?"

"Ise, this is a 'Bishop' chess piece."

"Huh?"Me and Issei made an idiotic voice because of the sudden answer.

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 'Pawns', 2 'Knights', 2 'Bishops', 2 'Rooks', and 1 'Queen'. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my, 'Bishop' but I still have another one left." Rias-senpai then walks towards Asia while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand.

Rias-senpai places the crimson 'Bishop' chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest.

"The 'Bishop's' role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a 'Bishop'. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."A crimson demonic-power surrounds Rias-senpai's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my 'Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.Rias-senpai stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body.

Then Rias-senpai makes a sigh.

After a short while, Asia opens her eyes.

Seeing that, Issei wasn't able to stop his tears from coming out.

"Huh?"Asia's voice. The voice that I thought will never be heard again.

Rias-senpai gives Issei a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Asia raises her upper body. She looks around and finds me.

"……Ise-san?"Issei hugged Asia who looks puzzled.

"Let's go home, Asia."

After all the devils left the church I stood alone with the Fallen Angel Raynare, who was still laying on the floor. I walked closer to her. I noticed fear in her eyes. I kneeled next to her and looked at her eyes.

"Go to your superiors and tell them that Toyohisa Shimazu sent you and he will kill anyone who dares to hurt his friends, understood? " I said with a smile, she just nodded "Good. Now go before they or I change my mind and kill you here"

She didn't move out of fear. I can only imagine how stressful she is feeling right now.

"I said go" then i begun to draw my nodachi "Or do I really need to kill you"

Then she stood up and run, nearly tripping herself only balancing herself with one hand. Then she flapped her black wings and flayed out thru the roof of the church.

I just sighted and shaded my nodachi back.

"Time to go home" I said while walking out of the church

"Why did you left her live?" a girl's voice was heard. I turned my head to the source of the voice. Where I saw Akeno who was crossing her arms around her bust making it bigger, but that wasn't my main focus as her face was displeased one.

"I thought that it was right thing to do. Besides I noticed that she was brainwashed by something, but I don't know what" I said to her

"It's still not an excuse to let her go after all that she did" she said still mad.

"I I know and I'm sorry, but I thought that it was right choice. I will take all of the responsibility for my actions" Then she sighed and said something under her breath.

"I hope you will. Now let's go home" she said

"That was my plan" I said smiling at her.

She then jumped at me and huged my arm putting it between her breast.

"Lead the way, T-O-Y-O-H-I-S-A" She said seductivly with her signature smile

"O-okay"I said blushing. 'Her breast are really soft…' Then I blushed even more than before at my thoughts. While she still smiled.

And with that we went home……

 **A/N: That's the end. So now i got some explaining to do. Why i used so much canon series. Well for me this is the moment that Asia fallen in love with Issei, because he saved her despite them being sworn enemies and etc. So I didn't want to meddle with that, but as chapters progress I won't write so much things from canon where my OC isn't present , because this is still lots of character to be introduced and i don't want to change canon that much. So yeah now why did i let Raynare live? Well I thought about adding her to Toyohisa's(OC) harem and I wanted to state that Toyohisa doesn't like women being being hurt infront of him… Explainetion will be added later on. So that's it. No new reviews;-; so let's get to harems instead *Yay!***

Toyohisa(oc) harem so far:Akeno, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Koneko(still thinking about it), Ophis(still thinking about it), Grafiya(under consideration), Yasaka(under consideration), Amaterasu(she wasn't mentioned in anime or novels so this will be OC, and again under consideration), Gabriel(under consideration)

Issei: Rias, Asia, Ravel, Irina, Xenovia(idk whare to put her), Sona(under consideration), Tsubasa(under consideration), Serafall(idk whare to put her)

 **You can still PM me or leave a review if you want to see your favorite girl in someone's harem. It can be everything from DxD universe. And i'm thinking about adding characters from other shows or games, and some other gods from different pantheons so let me know what you think about it.** **I will upload next chapter in ~2weeks so yeah.Thank you all for following and favoriting this story it means a lot. That is all i had to say.**

 **See you in the next chapter**

 **Bye bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**My autocorrect broke so there will be a lot of mistakes pls bear with it**

About a month has passed since I learned about the supernatural world. It's really strange that the creatures from myths and stories are real and you can meet them on daily basis, although they're always hiding.

"I'm thinking about it too much"

I said to myself.

It was another boring day at school, though Issei has been skipping a lot of classes lately, I heard from Akeno-senpai that Rias-senpai is training him so that he can become stronger physically as well as better control his secret gear. Now that reminds me of my talk with mother.

When i called her and told about what happened she somehow teleported to my location. She explained to me everything about supernatural, before kicking my ass of course. Apparently she wanted to tell me about it a long time ago, but I always fell asleep or runned away "Typical me" I remember saying to her. Well after all that she gave me tanegashima saying that I need to unleash my guardian to use its power otherwise it's piece of garbage.

Though how do I unleash this so cold Guardian? Then i looked through the window and saw Issei running around while Rias-senpai is following him on a bike, this really looks like spartan training.

Maybe training is the answer I'm looking for. Well I still have to go to the kendo club so maybe I will go one against all of them.

 **Line break**

"Line up!"

i said with a loud voice while looking at the girls

"Hai!!"

they replied and quickly got in line. Atleast they're are disiplined

"Good, Murayama who isn't present today?"

I asked the brown haired girl who was dressed in her kendo attire

"All the members are present, sensei"

she took a step forward and replied ,before geting back to her previous position

"Very good, now let's start right away. I will battle all of you at the same time. If you hit me once you win, if i knock you all out you lose and have to do 1000 overhead swings"

"Ehhh!?!?"

the girls of kendo club all looked confused

"Sensei what will happen if we win?"

a girl ,whose name i don't sadly remember, asked me.

"I will leave it to you to give me my punishment"

I replied while getting ready to fight them all.

They all looked to each other and started grinning like crazy.

"Get him girls!"

"OHHHHHHH"

And the fighting begun

 ***One onesideted fight later***

"990...991…"

They counted while swinging their bokkens down

Well they improved a bit, but still weak. We are still not at the national level, but we slowly, but surely getting there. Maybe I should get someone from my clan to train them, because I don't know how to push them more and I'm lazy. Still nobody would come here even if it's to help me. The ancestors book 'Basic kendo for idiots' only covers well the basics. They need to learn more advanced techniques, but if i showed something that i know it would be too difficult and complicated for them to copy.

"992...993...994...995"

Seriously why i signed up for this, this gives me more headaches than devils themselves.

"996...997…"

…Speaking of the devils, I think Kiba-kun is a swordsman maybe i should ask him if he could help out.

"998...999…"

Shimazu Toyohisa you are a genius!

"900!"

they ended panting heavily. Maybe i should have cutted it to 500 swings ,becouse they're really looking tired , I think it's first time that i see them so tired

"Good work ladies, that's it for today"

"thank you for the hard work!"

they all bowed and went to the locker rooms.

When the last girl vanishes in the rooms i let out a deep breath

"Still I need to figure out how to train them and how to unleash my guardian, whatever that is… "

Well no point thinking about it I guess. Better go home and take a shower. I will need to ask Kaichou to build a shower room for men. And with that i packed my stuff and leaved the dojo.

 ***line break***

"Thank you really much senpai for coming here this late"

I said while greeting my senior.

"Ara ara, what do you want from me calling me this late out here?"

Akeno-senpai replied while keeping her typical smile

"I want you to train with me a bit"

I continued

"train?"

she asked me dumbfouned. Whell I understand her , no normal person ask you to meet with them at evening and train.

"Yes i need you to hit me with that lighting of yours"

I said to her smiling and hoping that she accepts.

"Ara ara ara" She said while licking her fingers " Then I will hit you as hard as I can"

Then she jumped into the sky while smiling sadisticly and loughing

"S-S-Senpai?"

I said with a terrified face, i said something that i shouldn't have said.

BOOOOOM

Lighting hit a position I was just miliseconds ago.

I mearl escaped death ,but now wasn't the time to thank the Gods ,becouse another lighting came my way and after that another...and another...and another. Akeno-senpai was really enjoying this as she kept loughing and saying ''Ara ara ara'' over and over again.

After 30 minutes or so I couldn't move anymore and collapsed on the ground

'' S...Senpai...I can't...no more...''

I said panting. I think I won't be able to move for a whole day after this 'training session'

''I didin't thing that training can be so fun!''

Akeno-senpai exclaimed happily while descending near me ,I think she's the only one who thinks this was 'fun' ,becouse running for your won live is not fun.

I got up from the ground dusted off my clothes who whare all dirty and had holes in them. Man, seriously how unlucky i bought this jacket and pants just 2 weeks ago... And now I need to throw them out, I don't thinks that traditional needles and threads can fix these holes...

''Ara ara you look su beaten up... If you want i can use my special healing magic on you''

She said smiling seducely ,she then put her arms under her breast and lifted them up a bit.

''No thank you... I can get well on my own and I have my moms medicine with me''

What I said was obviously a lie ,but really why did she had tu lift her breast? I already feel blood rushing to my head.

''What a shame...''

She made such a sad face ,that any man who would saw this would pleadge to protect her from any form of harm in this world. It made me almost take back my words.

''Well then ,I think it's kinda late so I better go home''

I said to her while directing my eyes away from her

'' Yes it is, I had so much fun in training that I forgot that I still have things left to do''

She replied to me, after i again directed my attention to her she put her index finger on her cheek ,she was looking like she was thinking really hard about something.

''Then goodbye Toyohisa-kun, see you tommarow''

''Goodbye senpai''

I replied to her. Then after watching her leave I turned around and walked home.

 ***Line Break*** **Issei POV**

A few days have passed since Asia started living in my house.

"The weather's nice today. Ise-san, we are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time so I'm excited."

Asia is happily walking towards the school. I'm walking next to her.

I never thought that a day would come when I would be able to walk to school every day with a beauty.

The students who go to the same school as us are looking at us with intense eyes.

"Why is Asia-san walking from the same direction as Hyoudou…"

"Impossible… what's going on…?"

"It must be some kind of mistake, not just Rias-oneesama, but even Asia-san…"

Just like that, I can hear the scream-like words from other students. Well, that's natural. This situation would seem impossible for anyone who knows me.

I, who was just an unpopular perverted student, am now suddenly getting along with the school's idols. I'm also walking to school every day with the new blonde student everyone has been talking about since arriving. From other people's view, this is an unbelievable situation.

There were some students who confessed to Asia because they were like "If Hyoudou can, so can I!", but they were rejected immediately.

Because of that, there are those who hold a grudge against me. Even now, there are people looking at me with eyes filled with hatred.

Other guys must think I'm playing around with the beauty's body. It's not as simple as they think, but that's okay.

Fufu. This is fun in its own way. Even if it's a misunderstanding, they think I'm popular with girls. Oh yeah! That's it! Just get jealous of me, boys!

I'm still going to rise higher! Fuhahahaha!

"Was there something that looks funny?"

Oh. Asia looks at my face with a worried look. When a beauty's face is right in front of me, it makes me blush… Looks like I'm still young.

"N-No, it's nothing. By the way Asia, are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with other girls?"

Those are the things I'm most concerned about.

A former Sister who has just transferred to our school. Since her lifestyle was far different from ours, she might feel lost in school life.

At times like this, I will definitely help her, however what's most important is for her to be supported by other girls. I think she is getting along with the girls from the Occult Research Club, but I'm concerned about her interaction with the other classmates. I don't think she is getting bullied for not being used to this lifestyle… But I can't stop myself from being worried about it.

Nothing like that is happening as far as I can tell, but she might be bullied when I'm not there.

However Asia smiles which comes from the bottom of her heart which then rejects my concern about her.

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I would get familiar with Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

That's good to hear. Looks like her relationship with the other classmates is going well. Now, one of my concerns is gone.

While talking about that, we arrive at school, and then went towards the class.

Now with the problem of Asia's school life settled, the remaining problem is—

"Asia-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is shining today as well."

As soon as we arrive in the class, the bald headed guy Matsuda, and the guy wearing glasses Motohama, approache Asia. These two are my pals. They are famous for being perverted, along with me.

"Good morning Matsuda-san, Motohama-san."

The two of them get emotional after getting greeted by Asia.

"This is the thing, isn't it, Motohama-kun?"

"That's right, Matsuda-kun. Getting greeted by having a beauty say "Good morning" gives life to us from morning."

…Like usual, they feel happy with minor things. But until recently I was probably the same as them.

Fufufu, having this much confidence sure does change people.

PUNCH!

"Gufu!"

When I was acting cool, Motohama punches me to my stomach.

"W-What was that for, baldy!?"

I argued against him but he continues to laugh and kicks me in my leg.

It really hurts! What is this idiot doing!?

"Hahaha. Ise-kun. I heard about it."

"Heard what."

"I hear that you walk to school with Asia-chan every day, right?"

"W-What about it?"

"That's weird. Why? Why do you two come to the school from the same direction? I wonder why?"

Hmm. I don't know where he heard it from, but it looks like he heard the rumours about me and Asia as well.

I lift my lips and put on a lecherous smile. I then say it.

"Listen, Matsuda, Motohama. There is a wall between me and you two which you guys definitely can't overcome. This can't be helped."

"W-What are you getting all proud of!?"

"T-That's right, Ise. Just because you get along with Asia-chan"

I then give a finishing blow. I also put on an expression of victory.

"I live with Asia. Under one roof. Right, Asia?"

"Yes. I am being taken care of at Ise-san's house."

Both of them got quiet after seeing Asia answer with a smile. It looks like they are speechless.

Fu. Fuhahahaha! Hahahaha!

I won!

"It's a lie!"

Matsuda denies it strongly. He's even crying. They are tears of jealousy. Fuhahaha! Cry! Scream! And die!

"I-Impossible… Ise living with a blonde beauty in the same house…? That can't be…the law of this world will collapse…"

Motohama fixes the position of his glasses with his shaking hand.

He's also trembling even though he's desperately trying to act calm.

"T-Then do you even get woken up by Asia-chan in the morning!?"

Matsuda's question. How miserable.

"Asia, looks like I made you wake me up today as well."

"Because Ise-san is such a sleepy head. Ufufu."

Ah, Matsuda drops on the floor.

"Does she even refill the plates for you…?"

This time, Motohama asks.

"Mum also praised that you are a thoughtful girl, Asia."

"Oh my…you are making me blush."

Asia blushes while putting her hand on her cheek.

I looked at her with confidence, and looked at her while putting on a smile.

Seeing that, Motohama glares right at me through his glasses and it looks like he's about to shed tears of blood.

Man, having my friend being jealous of me sure is scary. Seriously, life sure can be turned upside down with a single change.

Just being friendly with one beauty is enough for guys to get a happy life.

Yeah, even if all the girls in the class will come to hate me, I'm all right as long as Asia is on my side.

Ah, that's not good. My aim is to get a peerage and become a great Devil, and then make lots of beauties into my servant.

Then I have to become a guy that girls will like. But it seems like I won't be able to get along with girls…

At the time I was thinking Toyohisa entered the class and sited down in his place

"You! You actually know lots of cute girls, don't you!? Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai! They are the "Two Great Onee-samas" of our academy, you know!? Then our school's small idol, Toujou Koneko-chan, and now the blonde beauty that just transferred, Asia-chan! This is wrong! It's so unfair that I'm about to break!"

Matsuda whines while holding his head down. Cry as much as you want, my friend.

Just like he said that I felt killing intend and after i looked around I noticed that Toyohisa was starring at Matsuda like a hunter would watch his prey,but then he looked at Asia and smiled,so he cares about Asia? Well he doesn't seem such a bad guy after all.

Then I directed my attention to my friends.

Yeah. I'm in the winners' group now. Definitely in a winner's group. This might be the best point of my life. I'll have to enjoy it so that I don't regret it afterwards.

While I'm thinking about that, Motohama fixes his glasses calmly.

"Ise, I don't think introducing a single girl to us will be a bad thing. No, I mean, please introduce us to someone. I beg you. Please."

Motohama says it while putting his face close to mine. He says it with a low tone, however it has so much intensity to it.

But introducing… The only beauties I talk to are the ones Matsuda just mentioned.

In other words, I don't have any connections with other girls. Rather, they don't even take me seriously.

It's a harsh reality. It means that I don't have ties with human girls. The girls I get along with are all Devils… Well, even though they are Devils, they are all cute so it's not a problem.

Hmm? Yeah, that's right. Well, it's not like I don't know someone. There is one person that I know of.

I took my mobile phone out and check for the name. Yup, I have it. This should be okay.

"Hold on a sec."

I made my two pals and Asia wait here for a bit, and then went to the corner of the room so I can get an approval from the said person.

We talked for a few minutes, but it seems like that person is okay with it. That's good.

"Well, I found one person that's okay with meeting you guys. That person will also bring friends as well. This is the number of the person I can introduce you guys to. Contact that person through mail first. That way, you guys will feel happier."

"Thank you!"

Matsuda who was down on the floor until a moment ago grabs my mobile phone.

Hey hey, that's a quick change! Until a second ago he was crying, this guy truly is…

The two of them copies the number into their phones.

"Thank you so much, Ise-sama! I will never forget this debt!"

"Yeah, let's do a triple date next time! Just wait! We will also make a girlfriend instantly!"

The two of them are giving a good smile. It seems like they are experiencing happiness, or rather, the inside of their head is on party-mode.

"So, what kind of person is she? She's a beauty right?"

Matsuda asks about the appearance of the person I just introduced. I answer while scratching my cheek.

"Umm, yeah, she's a "maiden". That, I'm sure of."

"Maiden…w-wonderful…that's really wonderful, Ise-kun!"

"Man, we just can't thank you enough Ise-sensei."

These guys are just pathetic. They keep on changing their attitudes. No, I would also have been like them if I haven't met with Buchou and Asia.

I'm sorry for having all the fun, guys. Matsuda asks me once again with a smiley face.

"Oh Ise-kun. By the way, why is "Mil-tan" called Mill-tan?"

I will like for you guys to ask him yourself. Even I don't know the reason.

 ***Line Break***

I returned home late at night with Asia.

Asia finished her first job safely. Unlike my debut, it went smoothly.

"I'm sorry, I will take the bath first then."

Saying that, Asia heads towards the bathroom. She can't stop smiling because she has accomplished her first job.

I also went to my room to rest. Ah, both my mind and body is worn, just like every night.

After Asia finished her job, we went back to the club room and reported to Buchou, and finished our job as a Devil for the night. I have concerns for Buchou who had a sad face…

Being concerned about Buchou is good, but it will be my turn to have a bath after Asia is done.

Using the same bath a girl was in… I know I shouldn't think about lecherous things, but I'm in that age when I have to. So there is a part of me getting excited about it.

No, no! I shake my head very hard and tried to get rid of the ill thoughts.

I need to protect Asia! If I get excited about Asia, then that makes me the worst kind of person!

Perv! What a perv I am! Shit! I wish I have the mind of a hermit just for now!

Yes! To get rid of my ill thoughts I will sit while crossing my legs! I sat on the floor and closed my eyes to calm my spirit.

I'm not lecherous. I'm not a pervert. I'm a being that protects Asia. I'm living with Asia but I can't think about naughty stuff. Namu namu namu.

Ouch! Then I got a headache! Oh yeah! Why am I praying!? I'm a Devil! I will take damage if I pray! I almost terminated myself on my own!

Damn it! What am I doing!? Wait, what am I doing in my own room…?

FLASH

Then the floor on my room glows. The light is forming into a circular shape, and a familiar symbol appears on it.

This is the mark of our group!

The Gremory group's magic-circle. Who is it? I mean, why my room? Is someone trying to teleport to my room!?

The magic-circle makes a big glow that lit up the whole room, and a person appears from it.

It's the silhouette of a girl. A girl with crimson hair.

"Buchou…?"

The one that appears from the magic-circle is none other than Rias-buchou. But why is she in my room?

She seems to have the face of those cornered. Her expression is the same as the one she had back in the clubroom.

Buchou approaches me soon as she sees me. Then she says a shocking thing to me.

"Make love to me."

Excuse me? My mind went blank because of the sudden thing. What did she say just now? Did I go deaf?

Buchou says it again to make sure I heard it since I have a confused look.

"I want you to take my virginity. Immediately."

Buchou's Japanese is stimulating as always.

 **A/N: So that's the end folks. Sorry for not uptading this fic,I don'k know what excuses to make now. Well anyway I'm back and back for good. I wanted This chapter to be short as posible , becouse there isn't much to do if I want to fallow LN without meddeling to much in the story.**

 ** _IMPORTANT! I'm changing my name from MeybeaFan to Roasin and I have a FB page as well called Roasin so I usually post pics there ,but I will post on the progression of writing this fic as whell as others if I manage to write them all(I have a lot ideas on my mind ,but sadly little time to flush them out)_**

 **That is it from me see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Issei POV**

"Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now."

Buchou hassles me while taking her uniform off!

H-Hold on! What is this!? What's happening!? My mind can't catch up to Buchou's actions!

STRIP!

She takes her skirt off and her underwear becomes visible! Guha! Her pure white panties are so bright! Her beautiful long legs are excellent like always! She still has thighs that you want to touch a lot!

She then reaches for her bra!

"B-Buchou! This is...!?"

I'm panicking. Of course! Obviously! Even a horny student like me will get confused if Buchou suddenly appears and says something like "Let's have sex" and starts taking her clothes off!

STRIP.

She finally takes her shirt off! Her oppai that is supported by the bra are visible! I can't take my eyes off her white and huge breasts!

Buchou who only has her panties on, takes a huge breath, and then walks towards me.

"Ise, aren't I good enough?"

"N-No! Absolutely not!"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

Method for what!? I can't see where this is leading to!?

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."

Me!? I'm not really sure, but have I been chosen to be her first time!?

It's an honour! That's what I want to say but I don't have the confidence to say it!

"…Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. That's why you were the only one possible, Ise."

I won over Kiba!? Uhahaha! I don't know what's going on, but for that part I can be proud! I won against you handsome!

"…There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential."

Buchou's fingertip touches my cheek. My heart is beating. I feel something mysterious running through my body!

"You are the only one who would do it as soon as I ask and will go till the end."

"B-Buchou…"

Buchou approaches me. I have myself pushed down onto the bed. Buchou horse rides on me. The place where her buttocks and thighs are touching is my important part!

Her crimson hair falls down on my body. The smell of her crimson hair excites me.

UNHOOK.

The sound of the bra being unhooked. The second coming of Buchou's oppai! Her beautiful pink nipples are already erect.

Her breasts bounces with her slight movements. This has too many destructive powers!

This is my second contact with this breast! I never thought that I will be able to see it again on this bed!

"This is your first time, right Ise? Or do you already have experience?"

"I-It's my first time!"

"I see. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's all right, it's very simple. You just have to put it inside here."

Buchou touches her important part with her finger. It's so stimulating that my brain is about to burst!

Then Buchou takes my right hand and…!

Squeeze.

My right hand which was grasped by Buchou is placed on top of her oppai! I can feel a really soft sensation on all five fingers while it sinks in! It's a guy's thing to concentrate their thoughts and sensations on their right hand at times like this!

FLOOD!

I know that there is an insane amount of blood bursting out from my nose.

T-The sensation of the oppai that I dreamed so much about! Crap, my head is about to burst because of this amazing situation! But if I have to describe this sensation, then it's like a pudding that won't crumble! Or the best quality marshmallow! No, you still can't describe this sensation with expressions like that! You absolutely can'tttttt!

"Do you realise it?"

Buchou says that to me with a charming voice.

"I'm also nervous. You can tell by my heart beat right?"

Now that you mention it, I can feel her heart beating fast through her soft oppai that I'm touching with my right hand. If I look carefully, her pure white skin starts to turn red.

…B-Buchou is also nervous? So Buchou who usually acts with elegance gets nervous for her first time as well huh.

Then Buchou starts to strip my clothes off! Uwaaaaaah! I'm getting stripped naked by a giiiiiirl!

"B-But! I-I don't actually have the confidence!"

I accidentally made a whiny voice because I'm so nervous! Well, obviously! That's because I really am a virginnnnnn!

Buchou gets her face close to mine and says it.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?"

EXPLODE

With that comment, my brain blows. I know it's the sound indicating that I can't hold my instinct back anymore.

I grab Buchou by her shoulders and put her down against my bed!

On my bed. There is a fully naked girl below me. She's saying that I can do her! Make your determination, Hyoudou Issei! I'm not really sure, but my time has come! I have to do it!

Wait, is this really all right!? But I can't control myself if the beauty I admire says things like this to me!

After I gulped down my spit and took a deep breath, I lean my body against Buchou—.

FLASH!

Then the floor of my room flashes once again. W-What is it!?

Seeing that, Buchou sighs.

"…Looks like I was a bit late…"

Buchou stares at the magic circle with disgust. The symbol on the magic circle is—Gremory group?

Who is it? Kiba? Akeno-san? Koneko-chan?

Wait, no matter who it is, getting caught in this situation is baaaaaad!!

But my prediction was wrong, and the person who appears from the magic-circle is a silver haired woman. Her clothes look like that of a maid. Is she a maid?

The beautiful silver-haired maid speaks silently after seeing me and Buchou.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

The maid says it plainly as if she is astonished. Buchou twitches her eyebrows hearing that.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

Master? S-Sirzechs-sama? Who is it? From what Buchou said, is it her father and her brother? So Buchou has a brother.

But lowly… She's talking about me right? I feel a bit shocked if someone I just met calls me that.

Hearing the maid woman say that, Buchou becomes unpleasant immediately.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

B-Buchouuuuu! I'm so moved because you became mad for me!

The woman called Grayfia picks up Buchou's bra.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She then puts the bra on Buchou's body.

The woman looks at me. She then bows her head down.

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I received a polite introduction from her. I feel a bit awkward because I was called a lowly person when I first saw her, but if I look carefully she's quite a beauty. If she's human then she will be in her early 20's.

She seems like a calm and collected person, and her silver hair that is shining looks beautiful. She has her hair split into three strings, which are then knotted with each other. Grayfia-san huh, I think older woman are also quite good…

Pinch.

Buchou pinches me because I'm gazing at Grayfia-san. It hurts, Buchou.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

Buchou makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her I haven't seen.

"All of them."

Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Buchou sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's [Queen, came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Buchou picks her clothes up. She puts her arm through her clothes. Her wonderful naked body is getting covered.

"I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

…Ah, so it's over then. W-Well, I don't know what's going on either… But I know that I will definitely regret it afterwards.

"Ise? Wait, is this person?"

Hmm? Grayfia-looks at me with a shocked expression. I never expected a cool woman like her to be this shocked.

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My [Pawn]. The user of the [Boosted Gear]."

"…[Boosted Gear, the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…"

What is it? Suddenly Grayfia-san starts to look at me as if she's looking at something extraordinary.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ise."

Buchou calls me. She walks towards me and then she—.

CHU.

Buchou's lip touches my cheek. …Wow. Uoooooooooooo!

I got kissed on the cheeeeeeeek!!

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

She gives me a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-san.

…I'm the only one left in the room now. I'm standing there dazzled while touching the cheek where I was kissed.

"Ise-san! I finished using the shower!"

I heard Asia's voice soon after that.

 **Line** **Break**

 **Toyohisa POV**

Morining. I'm as usual walking towards the school. Along the way I noticed Issei with Asia

Issei was rubbing his eyes and he looked as he wasn't able to get a single bit of sleep. I hope that Asia is alright... Maybe he watched her as she slept or something ,well I would expect that of him after all he is a member of the 'Perverted Trio'. I feel so sad for Asia now...

I'm walking behind them to the classroom. Then

''Iseeeeeeeeeee!!''

Matsuda is running at him with an extreamly pissed face from the end of corridor. I moved away but not to far so i could see and hear them. It's really amusing watching them talking about latest JAVs and doujins and then geting beaten up by girls.

"Dieeeeeeee!!"

From the other direction Motohama is running really fast.

Both of them got ready to do a lariat on Issei. He has nowhere to run since they are in the corridor.

HIT!

Ugah! Both of their lariats hit his neck. It had to hurt ,but since he is a devil I think he can take this much punishment.

he coughed while touching his neck.

"D-Don't fuck with meeeee!"

Matsuda shouts.

"Ise! You bastard!"

Motohama grabs Issei by his collar and glares at him with eyes filled with murderous intent.

"Seriously, what is it?"

Issei acted like he didn't know what they are on about, but it doesn't stop them from being pissed at him.

"Don't fuck around! Fuck! What the heck was that!? He looked like those really strong guys from a martial arts manga! And why was he wearing Gothic Lolita clothes!? Is that an ultimate weapon!?"

Matsuda complains to Issei while crying. Looks like the two of them met someone yesterday.

"Not only that! He also brought some friends! He made a gathering of some sorts! There were couple of those who looked like 'Mil-tan'! I was so scared! I thought I was going to get killed!"

Damn where they catfished or something? This is more funnier than I imagined. I can just barely contain my laughter

"They were going on about the world of magic! Whaaaaaat the fuck is the 'World of Magic Serabenia'!? I don't know any shit like thaaaaaat!"

Matsuda-kun continues to complain to Issei while shaking his body violently.

"In my case, they were telling me about how to defeat the 'Dark Creatures' if I ever encounter one… Apparently you can kill them by using a special item which is made by mixing the salt from the sea of the dead and a flower that only appears at night called 'Moonlight flower', and then burn them to make a powder… No matter how you think about it, a punch from Mil-tan would be enough to kill any living thing in this world…"

Motohama says it to me while holding his head down. If it continues I think I will burst of laughter

"Congratulations. Now you can beat the 'Dark creatures' whenever you encounter one."

After Issei said that, Matsuda and Motohama does a double brain buster on him. And I cried so much to contain my laugh.

Didn't I say it's amusing to watch them? My day already feels better.

 **Line Break** **Issei POV**

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."

Kiba says that to me while we are walking towards the clubroom located in the old school building.

I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the clubroom along with Asia. So I asked Kiba about how Buchou is acting strange lately, but it seems like Kiba also doesn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-san would know, right?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

I know that asking Buchou about her problem is rude, but I became concerned about her since I was involved in it last night.

But I don't feel like talking about last night with anyone. I mean, it will cause an uproar if I do.

Well, never mind. Anyway, if there is a thing I can help her with then I will.

When we arrived to front of the door, Kiba notice something.

"…For me to finally realise the presence here…"

Kiba puts on a serious face by narrowing his eyes. Huh? What is it?

I open the door without any concerns.

Inside the room are Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and—. The silver haired maid Grayfia-san! She sure does act calm.

Buchou has a very unpleasant face. Akeno-san is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe.

Koneko-chan is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible.

The room has an atmosphere where no one is talking.

Kiba quietly says "Oh my" from behind me. The three of us goes inside the room but none of the members are talking to us like they always do.

That's how tense the atmosphere of this room is.

Asia is also feeling uneasy so she holds onto my sleeve with an uneasy face. I pat on her head to comfort her and to make her feel safe.

Buchou speaks after looking at each of us.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—"

It happens exactly when Buchou speaks. The magic-circle on the floor glows.

Eh…? Teleportation? But all of the people from Gremory group are here. So is it a Devil who serves the House of Gremory just like Grayfia-san?

After this, I realise that my guess is way off from the correct answer, and I will come to realise that I still lack knowledge as a Devil.

The symbol of the Gremory drawn on the magic-circle changes into an unfamiliar pattern.

What is this!? Isn't this the Gremory's magic-circle?

"—Phoenix"

That's what Kiba who is close to me says. Phoenix? T-Then it isn't a Gremory!

The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle.

FLAME!

Flames come out from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. Hot! Sparks are burning my skin.

There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's.

He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets.

Somehow, he looks like a host. More like, is he a host-Devil? His good looking face kind of pisses me off. If Kiba is the gentle type, then this guy is the wild type.

The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Buchou.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

…M-My lovely Rias? This guy, what kind of relation does he have with Buchou?

Buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Buchou.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

What a frivolous guy… From which household is this Devil from? Kiba said Phoenix earlier…

The guy grabs Buchou's arm. W-What a rude guy!

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

Buchou says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off. Uwah, her voice sounds really scary… She's really pissed off!

The guy called Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirking.

Somehow, his slight movement is ticking me off. I'm starting to get pissed.

I then say this to him.

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

I said it clearly to him. The guy looks at me, and starts looking at me as if he is looking at some trash. This bastard is pissing me off even more!

"Ah? Who are you?"

He said it with a displeased voice. It's totally different from the sweet voice he has towards Buchou. Nggh, he's clearly looking down on me. I can feel his hatred towards me. But I will say what I have to!

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn, Hyoudou Issei."

I said it to him! I even told him my name! How's that host-Devil!

"Hmm. Ah, okay."

SLIP.

I slipped after he makes a dull reaction. Ugh…Somehow I feel hurt by that kind of reaction. So you don't care about me. Is that right?

"I mean, who the heck are you?"

The guy seems a bit surprised by my question.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, arsh like always. Hahaha…"

The guy starts laughing. Then Grayfia-san comes into the discussion.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama."

 **Toyohisa** **POV**

''Akeno-senpai I'm sorry ,that I'm... Late''

I said while opening the doors to the 'Occult Research Club'. But then noticed inside the room along Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan, was a silver haired maid who sure does act calm and a man near Rias-senpai wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest.

''...Sorry for the interuption!''

I said while trying to close the door as fast as possible.

''Don't worry Toyohisa-kun you didin;t interupt anything.''

Rias-senpai talked calmly but she was really pissed off at something.

''Grayfia please countinue explaining to Issei''

So the maids name is Grayfia. She sure looks good for a woman.

"This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix."

Grayfia-san explains it to Issei and at the same time to me about this guy.

Yeah, so he's a High-class Devil from the House of Phoenix. So he holds a peerage then like Rias-senpai. Isn't Phoenix a legendary creature that appears in books and is said to be a fire bird or immortal bird…? So there are things similar to it among the Devils.

Even if it doesn't involve me but I still trying to figure out how does a guy like that related to Rias-senpai? A friend? Or is he some childhood friend?

But soon, I found out the true reason that far surpasses my prediction.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

…Hm? H-H-Husband...? The next heiress…she's talking about Rias-senpai right…?

"He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

I let everything sunk in...Engageeeeeed!?

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!"

Issei screamed because of the shocking revelation. This bastard seriuosly can't hold his mouth shut...

 **Line Break**

"The tea made by Rias's [Queen] is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy who praises Akeno-san's tea, —Raiser. Akeno-san is also smiling, but she doesn't say her usual "Ara ara" and "Ufufu". I feel a bit scared…

Rias-senpai who is sitting on the sofa. Raiser who carelessly sat next to her and is holding her shoulder. Buchou keeps on shaking his hands off, but the bastard keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders. That guy is way too close to her!

We, are sitting away from the two High-class Devils and can only look at them.

"U-Umm, Ise-san. Did something good happen?"

Asia who is next to Issei, asks with a worried face.

He look like he won something...

"…Indecent thinking is prohibited."

Koneko-chan gives him her harsh words again. Wait is a pervert so does this girl have some power that allows her to read my mind?

"Ise-kun, in any case you should wipe your drool."

Kiba gives Issei a handkerchief with a refreshing smile.

"I-It's none of your business!"

He tried to wipe my drool with his sleeve, but Asia wipes it for him with her handkerchief. Lucky bastard I said in my mind

"It's almost time to eat snacks, so you drooled thinking about it, correct?"

Ugh. My heart hurts because she said that with a smile. This girl probably doesn't know that he was thinking about naughty stuff.

"Thank you, Asia."

He thanked her

Then at that time—.

"Stop it already!"

Rias-senpai's angry voice echoes through the room.

When I look, Rias-senpai got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Rias-senpai and Raiser start to argue about something I don't get. But even an idiot like me knows that they are discussing an important thing about the World of Devils.

Rias-senpai becomes quiet when Raiser started a serious topic. Though her sharp eyes haven't changed. Raiser continues to talk after drinking the tea.

"The newly produced Devils. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

…It seems like the discussion is getting really serious…

The "72 pillars", I was told about it from my mother before.

A long time ago there were 72 Devils that held a peerage, and each clan had dozens of armies, but most of them died in the war.

Listening to the whole story makes it seem very complicated.

Pure-blood Devils, in other words Rias-senpai and Raiser. A pure Devil. It means their parents are also pure-blood Devils. A real Devil. Everyone will be categorised as reincarnated Devils then.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Buchou, Raiser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Buchou talks over Raiser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

There are flames around Raiser. There are small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

CHILLS.

His hostility and killing intent fills the room. The pressure from Raiser's body come right at me, no, at us.

I feel something cold on my back, and it feels like all the hair on my body is about to stand. The killing intent directed by a High-class Devil. This is bad! My hands and body are trembling.

Asia hugs Issei's arm because she got scared. Yeah, Asia won't be able to withstand this atmosphere.Kiba and Koneko-chan aren't trembling but they are getting ready to fight any time. Damn it! I will definitely do something that I will regret later...

''You shouldn't do this if you want yours chiken wings not fried ''

I said calmly to Raiser. While hiding a piece of paper behind my back which my mother gave me. It is supposed to summon my Swords and armor instantly.

''What did you say you worm!?''

His killing intend was directed at me now

''What you heard you chicken brain bastard''

I was now in my batlle stance waiting for his move

Raiser also starts covering his body with fire. Intense heat fills the room. Hot… That fire, it's obvious that we will get turned to ash if we get hit by that!

The atmosphere is intense. But there is one person who interfered calmly. –It's Grayfia-san.

"Toyohisa-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back."

Raiser both makes a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice. It seems like he is scared of her.

Raiser calms the flames around his body and sighs while shaking his head.

"…To be told that by the 'Strongest Queen', even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

I also didn't know that Grayfia-san is that strong. I don't even feel any killing intent coming from her at all.

Looks like we avoided the worst case scenario.

Seeing that both Buchou and Raiser have no intention to fight, Grayfia-san speaks.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama?

Buchou becomes speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seems to be very shocked.

[Rating Game]? I think I heard about it before…

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle."

Kiba explains it to Issei because he has a confused look. I'm blessed that I can keep a poker face and don't look so stupid as Issei.

Oh, I think I remember about it. It's a battle amongst Devils where you use your servants, [Pawn, [Knight, [Bishop, [Rook, and [Queen].

I heard that your strength in the game reflects greatly in your social standing among other Devils.

Grayfia-san continues her explanation

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Rias-senpai continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

Rias-senpai's is really ticked off. Uwah…I can feel her urge to kill! Scary… But not so scary as Rasier's.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Rias-senpai's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with an even more provocative words. Rias-senpai sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glares at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Oh, their glares are so intense.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Rias-senpai and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

Wow, it has turned into a serious situation! Game! Raiser looks at Issei and then smirks.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants? Except for that worm"

Rias-senpai twitches her eyes at his words. And I seriously will kill him if he calls me a 'worm' one more time...

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Rias-senpai answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen, the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic-circle that has somekind of emblem of Phoenix.

One, two, three…s-shit…

I got speechless after I saw the number of shadows that appears from the magic-circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

There's a person in armour that seems to be a [Knight]. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician.

Full members! Just like in real chess, you can have a maximum number of 15 servant Devils under your control.

It seems like High-class Devils receives 15 [Evil Pieces] from Maou. You can form a master and servant relationship by using it to those who you want to make as your servant.

If the person you wish to make your servant has high potential capacities, then the chess consumption can be doubled.

It's a magnificent view to see all 16 Devils including the [King].

Rias-senpai only have one of each of [King, [Queen, [Rook, [Bishop, [Knight, and [Pawn]. So that makes it a 6 versus 16!? I got shocked by this fact.

No, I'm sorry. There's something else on my mind. I mean, I can't help it! What is this!?

—They're all girls!

The knight and the magician I mentioned earlier are also girls! A girl wearing a Chinese dress! Two girls with beast ears! Two girls with identical face that seems to be twins! A loli girl! Two older girls with nice bodies! A Yamato Nadeshiko like girl wearing a kimono! There's also a girl wearing a dress who looks like a European princess! A wild looking older woman who is carrying a sword on her back! There's also a girl wearing a dancer's outfit! There's also a mysterious woman wearing a mask that hides half of her face!

They are all beautiful woman or beautiful young girls!! An army of beauty actually exist!?

I admit defeat. This guy, Raiser, actually done it!Every guy's dream, a harem! The High-class Devil who turned harem into reality! Raiser Phoenix! What a person… What a guy…And i wasn't alone who thinked like this.

"H-Hey, Rias…… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

Raiser said it while looking at Issei. He seems to be really freaked out by him.

Buchou places her hand on her forehead when she sees Issei.

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

He countinues to amaze me by every second... But even I can ralate to Issei

Ah, what a lucky guy. They are all girls.

"Gross~."

"Raiser-sama, this person is freaking me out~."

Raiser's girls make a disgusted face while looking at Issei. Poor guy

Raiser calms them while patting their bodies.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly ones does. Let's show them how passionate we are."

Saying that, Raiser starts to have a tongue kiss with one of the girls!

Uwah! He's making noise by moving his tongue around!

Rias-senpai seems like she didn't care.

"Nn……afu……"

The girl is making a sweet voice while putting her legs around Raiser's! Ugh, it's also affecting my crotch!

Uffff! I got hit to my ribs and when I looked I noticed Akeno-senpai standing near me and smiling like if i made the wrong move she would cut my dick off! Why all the women I know are scary???!

"Hauhauhauuu……"

Next to Issei, Asia has her face turn red and has her brain blow. This view must be too strong for Asia.

Raiser takes his mouth away while there is a thread of saliva, and then starts to tongue kiss another girl! Don't start the 2nd round in here!

I mean, you can actually do those kinds of things with your servants!? Shit! I want to be a Devil myself!

Raiser who finished his 2nd tongue kiss smirks while looking down at Issei.

—You will never be able to do this.

I feel like this bastard is saying that to him.

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!"

Issei have his head full with rage and am super jealous, so he put my left hand up in the air, and then shouted.

While emitting red lights, the thing that is possessed in his left arm shows itself. A red gauntlet which has a mark of a dragon engraved in it

He point my finger at Raiser and then tell him.

"A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

ISSEI YOU DUMBASS!!!

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womaniser?"

Ugh! He got right at the point. Raiser 1 , Issei 0

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

Raiser puts a furious expression at my provocation.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Buchou just looks away and says "Like I care".

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!"

''And I will join him!''

I really want to kill him. Nobody calls Shimazu a worm!

My armor and nodachi already whare present on my body

''We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

 **[Boost!!]**

The sound came from the jewel located on the gauntlet.

Issei was full of spirits, but Raiser just sighs.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama."

Raiser gives an order to his servant. She is small just like Koneko-chan and has a childish face.

She takes out a stick that martial artists use and makes a battle posture after swinging her stick around.

Hmm, I don't feel like fighting such a small girl, but if Issei knock her stick away she will probably back down—.

That's what I thought, but suddenly

CRAAAAASH!

A loud noise comes to my ears.

…Ouch…

"Gahaa!"

Issei was in agony due to the pain in his stomach.

"Ise-san!"

Asia comes to his side and she put her hands on his stomach. Instantly, a green light envelops around his body.

It's the healing power that Asia possesses. It's a Sacred Gear that can even heal Devils that doesn't even have the divine protection of God.

When I look towards Raiser, the girl who has her stick aimed forward put her stick away.

He completely ignored me...

Raiser walks towards Issei, and says something in his ears while crouching down.

"The one who you just fought is my [Pawn] Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh."

Raiser starts knocking on Issei's Sacred Gear and starts laughing with his nose.

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it, not only me, but you can also defeat a Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?"

Raiser then laughs really loudly.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect, and the possessors were also bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are no exception! How do you say this in the human world again? …Yes, Pearls before swine. Fuhahaha! Yeah, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's [Pawn]-kun!"

Raiser starts slapping Issei's head while laughing so loud.

…Damn it! I wanted to attack back but I can't. I will be dead instantly if they gang up on me, no even if there was 2 of them I don't think I can get out alive. Issei even lost to a girl smaller than him and me just now.

"But the match would be interesting if you were to get used to it."

Raiser put his hand on his chin, and it seems like he thought of something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias-senpai doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said.

When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"—10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at Issei and at me.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's [Pawn]. Your blow is Rias's blow."

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

"…Shit."

I exlaimed hard ,while Issei was laying on the sofa.

Rias-senpai went deep inside the old school building together with Akeno-senpai.

It seems like they are having a strategy meeting. It looks like they are making strategies for the [Rating game]. This will be Rias-senpai's first match.

―In 10 days.

That's too soon. I wonder if they can gather the factors needed to defeat Raiser and his servants within that time.

…Sigh. I need to ask Rias-senpai to allow me to batlle with them. But I'm weak...

I then look at my nodachi. I wonder what would my father do...

I need to unleash my 'Guardian' as soon as possible or get 100x times stronger

"Ah, shit!"

Issei got up from the bed and then start to mess his hair up.

He was so full of determination.

I will ask Akeno-senpai to train with me again... No never again! I the had a light shuder while remembering the last training session.

Yup! I have decided! My decision is made! I will call my mum and train for the next 10 days!

I started to feel a bit at ease after making my decision. Hmm, I will go and ask Rias-senpai if i can join them.

''Rias-senpai,Akeno-senpai''

I said while gently knocked on the door

''Enter''

I heard and entered the room.

''Excuse me''

''What do you need, Toyohisa-kun?''

Rias-senpai answered me. Sadly but Akeno-senpai was nowhere to be seen ,maybe she went to make tea or something

''Can i join you in your [Raiting Game]?

I asked gently while looking directly at Rias-senpai ,she was looking as she was thinking over it.

''Sorry Toyohisa-kun ,but only peerage allowed to to battle''

She refused me coldly.

can't believe I will have to use my special card.

''I will take full responsibility of everything and I really want to kill Raiser with my own to hands.''

''I will talk to it with my brother...''

''Thank you very much''

I bowed to her and left her alone.

When I left. I teared up the piece of paper that summoned my armor and sword and then they disappeared and i was left with my Kuoh Academy uniform.

Then I took my phone from my pocket and called my mum.

''Hello ,Toyohisa did something happened?''

My mum answered me

''Mum...I'm coming back home I will explain to you evrything latter''

I answered her while waking to my home through the busy streets of the city

''I'm already at your apartment waiting for you''

She replied like nothing

''Mum''

''Yes darling''

''WHAT THE FUCK?!''

I shouted to her through the phone even the people around heard it and where staring at me like i was stupid or something.

''What?''

She replied back to me with a normal voice like it was nothing

''Nevermind...See you in my apartment then...''

I ended the call. Seriously I already told her to NOT teleport to my apartment it just weird...

 **Line Break**

''So...Tell me everything''

That voice belonged to my mother who was Sitting near me on the sofa and calmly drinking green tea.

I explained her everything from what happened at ORC and that I asked Rias-senpai to allow me to fight alongside them.

''Hmmm... Phenex clan you say...Ahhh they're the devils who control fire and wind ,and have regenerative abilities. They will be a hard foe to fight and we only have 10 days''

My mum was in deep thought.

''Alright then...''

She stood up

''Pack your stuff we are going to Satsuma''

''Like now?''

I asked her

''Yes we will teleport there so pack your stuff''

''Can I ask one more thing?''

I asked her while going to my bedroom to pack my stuff

''Yes''

She replied while finishing her tea and washing the cup

''Can I take Kuromi with me?''

I asked while the named cat was laying on the bed near my suitcase.

'' Yes you can and are you already ready?''

''Yes. Just need to grab the swords''

I replied while walking out with my to suitcases one was for armor another was for regular clothes. I then picked up the swords.

them my mom drew something on a piece of paper.

FLASH!

We were at the door of a mansion. To be exact the mansion of Shimazu clan ,it was two floor Japanese style mansion and on the double door infront was our clan mon

''Home sweet home''

I said happily while opening the door.

''Welcome back,Shizuka-sama,Toyohisa-sama''

The maids greeted us forming a two lines on two sides. There was 18 maid of 50 to greet us.

''Shizuka-sama ,master is waiting for you ,fallow me''

One of the maids went closer to my mother. The maid was around her 30s she whore traditional maid costume and she had red hair tied in a ponytail and she had eyes matching her hair. Her face was really beautiful her face resembled that of a star rather than a maid.

''Toyohisa go to your room, I will talk to your grandpa and then we will begin your training''

With that she left following the maid and other three maids came to me side the two who picked my suitcases while the third picked my swords. If remember the maid who picked my swords was from 'Combat maids unit'' that was seen as she carried a pistol and katana with her and she whore black army style boots.

''Follow us Toyohisa-sama''

The two maids carying my suitcases said and I fallowed them to my room.

I can alredy feel that these 10 days will be hell on earth.

 **A/N: Well that's it. I think I will change few things in my writing like insted of writing just one chapter of DxD I will write the whole novel so the Fanfics chapters will be larger and more fun to read. The other being that I will make my mind on Toyohisa's harem... Oh and I plan to make Toyohisa a little more perverted not like Issei but a little bit perverted and I will put the blame on his grandpa for showing him those dirty magazines in his childhood and genes.** **That's it for me. Expect the new chapter to be done in the next week and fallow my FB( Roasin ) for more info on the chapters** **Bye-Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! This chapter maybe be boring to 98% of you. You have been w** **ar** **ned**

 **Day 1 Toyohisa's training**

I was walking behind my mother in what is looking like a library. No, how you look it this is library that is located in my family's mansion. I trying to figure out what are we doing here...

''We are here''

She said and smiled to me. She then showed me a simple wooden desk ,on the desk there were some books and besides the desk was a black chair it was simple black chair but damn me did it look comfy.

''So why are we are here?''

I asked my mother still clueless why are we in library when instead I should be training to get stronger for the [Raiting Game] to beat Raiser and his hare...I mean peerage...

''Training of cource''

She sounded so delighted and forced me to sid in the chair then she write something on the paper then chanted something and glued it to the chair.

'' Wait ,wait ,wait, I came home to train not to read''

I wanted to stand up but couldn't like an invisible force was holding me down.

''MOM WHAT DID YOU DO?!''

''It's a simple seal that won't let you get up from the chair until you finish reading all the books on the desk''

She smiled so innocently like she didn't done anything wrong.

''What if i want to drink or eat? go to the toilet?''

I reasoned with her to let me go but everything that i came up was countered and smiled off.

''The maids will take care of you and you won't need to go to the toilet because of a spell that i put,now that i explained everything I have to go and take care of my own things, bye bye''

She smiled for the last time and went away. I tried to reach her but my actions whare in vail

I sighted. Well better go read then ,the sooner I finish the sooner this hell will end.

With that I picked the first book its title was 'Ars Goaetia' and started reading. Demon

 _72 Demon Lords:_

 _Kings:_

 _1._ _ **Bael.**_ _First king of Hell with estates in the has three heads: a toad, a man, and a cat. He also speaks in a raucous, but well formed voice, and commands 66 legions._

 _2._ _ **Paimon.**_ _He has a great voice and roars as soon as he comes, speaking in this manner for a while, until the conjurer compels him and then he answers clearly the questions he is asked. When the conjurer invokes this demon he must look towards the northwest, for there is where he has his house, and when Paimon appears he must be allowed to ask what he wishes and be answered, in order to obtain the same from him._

 _3._ _ **Beleth.**_ _Is a mighty and terrible king of Hell, who has eighty-five legions of demons under his command. He rides a war horse, and all kind of music is heard before him._

 _4._ _ **Purson.**_ _Is a Great King of Hell, being served and obeyed by twenty-two legions of demons. He knows of hidden things, can find treasures, and tells past, present and future. Taking a human or aerial body he answers truly of all secret and divine things of Earth and the creation of the world. He also brings good familiars. Purson is depicted as a man with the face of a lion, carrying a ferocious viper in his hand, and riding a bear. Before him there can be heard many trumpets sounding._

 _5._ _ **Asmoday.**_ _He "is strong, powerful and appears with three heads; the first is like a bull, the second like a man, and the third like a ram; the tail of a serpent, and from his mouth issue flames of fire."Also, he sits upon an infernal dragon, holds a lance with a banner and, amongst the Legions of Amaymon, Asmoday governs seventy two legions of inferior spirits_

 _6._ _ **(KING\COUNT) Vine.**_ _Is an Earl and also a King of Hell, commanding 36 legions of demons. He can tell present, past and future, discover witches and hidden things, create storms and make the water rough by means of them, and also bring down walls and build towers. This demon is portrayed as a lion holding a snake in his hand and riding a black horse._

 _7._ _ **Balam.**_ _is an Earl and also a King of Hell, commanding 36 legions of demons. He can tell present, past and future, discover witches and hidden things, create storms and make the water rough by means of them, and also bring down walls and build towers. This demon is portrayed as a lion holding a snake in his hand and riding a black horse._

 _8._ _ **(KING\PRESIDENT) Zagan**_ _Is a Great King and President of Hell, commanding over thirty-three legions of demons. He makes men witty; he can also turn wine into water, water into wine, and blood into wine .Other of his powers is that of turning metals into coins that are made with that metal (i.e., gold into a gold coin, copper into a copper coin, etc.). Zagan is depicted as a griffin-winged bull that turns into a man after a while._

 _9._ _ **Belial**_ _. Is listed as the sixty-eighth spirit of The Lesser Key of Solomon. He is a King of Hell with 80 legions of demons, and 50 legions of spirits, under his command. He was created as the first, after has the power to distribute senatorships and gives excellent familiars. He must be presented with offerings, sacrifices and gifts, or else he will not give true answers to demands._

 _Dukes:_

 _1._ _ **Amdusias**_ _. Has 29 legions of demons and spirits under his command. He is depicted as a human with claws instead of hands and feet, the head of a unicorn, and a trumpet to symbolize his powerful voice. Amdusias is associated with thunder and it has been said that his voice is heard during storms. In other sources, he is accompanied by the sound of trumpets when he comes and will give concerts if commanded, but while all his types of musical instruments can be heard they cannot be seen. He is regarded as being the demon in charge of the cacophonous music that is played in Hell. He can make trees bend at will._

 _2._ _ **Agares**_ _. Ruling the eastern zone of Hell, and being served by 31 legions of demons. He can make runaways come back and those who stand still run, finding pleasure in teaching immoral expressions. He also has the power to destroy dignities, both temporal and is depicted as a pale old man riding a crocodile._

 _3._ _ **Valefar.**_ _Is a Duke of tempts people to steal and is in charge of a good relationship among thieves. Valefar is considered a good familiar by his associates "till they are caught in the trap." He commands ten legions of demons. He is represented as a lion with the head of a man, or as a lion with the head of a donkey._

 _4._ _ **Barbatos.**_ _Is an Earl and Duke of Hell, ruling thirty legions of demons and has four kings as his companions to command his legions. He gives the understanding of the voices of the animals, says past and future, conciliates friends and rulers, and he can lead men to hidden treasures that have been hidden by the enchantment of magicians._

 _5._ _ **Gusion**_ _. Is a strong Great Duke of Hell, and rules over forty legions of demons. He tells all past, present and future things, shows the meaning of all questions that are asked to him, reconciles friends, and gives honour and dignity. He is depicted as a baboon or according to some, in the form of a_ _xenophilius_ _._

 _6._ _ **Eligos.**_ _Great Duke of Hell, ruling 60 legions of demons. He discovers hidden things and knows the future of wars and how soldiers should meet. He also attracts the favor of lords, knights and other important persons. He is depicted in the form of a goodly knight carrying a lance, an ensign and a sceptre .Alternatively he is depicted as a ghostly spectre, sometimes riding a semi-skeletal (sometimes winged) horse, or the Steed of Abigor. This is a minion of Hell itself, and was a gift from Beelzebub. It was created from the remains of one of the horses of the Garden of Eden._

 _7._ _ **Zepar**_ _. Is a Great Duke of Hell. He commands 26 legions of inferior spirits. His office is to cause women to love men, and bring them together in love. He makes women barren. He is depicted with red clothes and armor, like a soldier._

 _8._ _ **Bathin**_ _. Is a Duke of Hell, who has under his command thirty legions of demons. He knows the virtues of precious stones and herbs, and can bring men suddenly from one country to another. He helps one attain astral projection, and takes you wherever you want to go. He is depicted as a strong man with the tail of a serpent, riding a pale horse._

 _9._ _ **Sallos**_ _. Is a mighty Great Duke of Hell, ruling thirty legions of demons. He is of a pacifist nature, and causes men to love women and women to love men. He is depicted as a gallant and handsome soldier, wearing a ducal crown, and riding a crocodile._

 _10._ _ **Aim.**_ _Is a Great Duke of Hell, very strong, and rules over twenty-six legions of demons. He sets cities, castles and great places on fire, makes men witty in all ways, and gives true answers concerning private matters. He is depicted as a man, but with three heads, one of a serpent, the second of a man, and the third of a cat,riding a viper, and carrying in his hand a lit firebrand with which he sets the requested things on fire._

 _11._ _ **Buné.**_ _Is a Great Duke of Hell, mighty and strong, who has thirty legions of demons under his command. He changes the place of the dead and makes them demons that are under his power to gather together upon those sepulchres. Buné makes men eloquent and wise, and gives true answers to their demands and also richness. He speaks with a comely high voice. Buné is depicted as a three-headed dragon, being his heads like those of a dog, a griffin, and a man_

 _12._ _ **Berith.**_ _Is a Great Duke of Hell, powerful and terrible, and has twenty-six legions of demons under his command. He tells things of the past, present and future with true answers; he can also turn all metals into gold, give dignities to men and confirm them. He speaks with a clear and subtle voice. To speak with him the conjurer must wear a silver ring and put it before his face in the same form as it is needed in Beleth's case and demons do before Amaymon. He is depicted as a soldier wearing red clothes, a golden crown, and riding a red horse._

 _13._ _ **Astaroth.**_ _Is referred to in The Lesser Key of Solomon as a very powerful demon. In art, in the Dictionnaire Infernal, Astaroth is depicted as a nude man with feathered wings, wearing a crown, holding a serpent in one hand, and riding a beast with dragon-like wings and a serpent-like tail. His adversary is St. Bartholomew, who can protect against him for he has resisted Astaroth's temptations. To others, he teaches mathematical sciences and handicrafts, can make men invisible and lead them to hidden treasures, and answers every question formulated to him. He was also said to give to mortal beings the power over serpents._

 _14._ _ **Focalor.**_ _Is a powerful Great Duke of Hell, commanding three or thirty legions of spirits. Focalor appears in the form of a man with a griffin's wings, kills men, drowns them, and overthrows warships; but if commanded by the conjurer he will not harm any man or thing. Focalor has power over wind and sea, and had hoped to return to heaven after one thousand years, but he was deceived in his hope._

 _15._ _ **Vepar**_ _. Is a strong Great Duke of Hell, and rules twenty-nine legions of demons. He governs the waters and guides armoured ships laden with ammunition and weapons; he can also make, if requested, the sea rough and stormy, and to appear full of ships. Vepar can make men die in three days by putrefying sores and wounds, causing worms to breed in them, but if requested by the conjurer he can heal them immediately. Vepar is depicted as a mermaid._

 _16._ _ **Uvall.**_ _Is a mighty Great Duke of Hell, commanding thirty-seven legions of demons. He gives the love of women, causes friendship between friends and foes, and tells things past, present and to come. Vual is depicted as a dromedary that after a while changes shape into a man, and speaks the Egyptian language, but not perfectly, with a deep voice._

 _17._ _ **Crocell.**_ _Is the 49th spirit of the Goetia, manifesting as an angel with a tendency to speak in dark and mysterious ways. Once a member of the Powers, he is now a Duke of Hell who rules over 48 legions of demons. When summoned by a conjuror, he can teach geometry and other liberal sciences. He can also warm bodies of water, create the illusion of the sound of rushing waters, and reveal the location of natural baths._

 _18._ _ **Alocer**_ _. Is a demon whose title is Great Duke of Hell, and who has thirty-six legions of demons under his command. He induces people to immorality and teaches arts and all mysteries of the sky. His face has leonine characteristics; he has a ruddy complexion and burning eyes; and he speaks with much gravity. He is said to provide good familiars, and to teach astronomy and liberal arts. Allocer is often depicted riding a horse with dragon legs._

 _19._ _ **(DUKE\COUNT) Murmur**_ _. Is a Great Duke and Earl of Hell, and has thirty legions of demons under his command. He teaches Philosophy, and can oblige the souls of the deceased to appear before the conjurer to answer every desired question. Murmur is depicted as a soldier riding a Vulture or a Griffin, and wearing a ducal crown. Two of his ministers go before him making the sound of trumpets._

 _20._ _ **Gremory**_ _Is a strong Duke of Hell that governs twenty-six legions of demons. He tells all things past, present and future, about hidden treasures, and procures the love of women, young and old, but especially maidens. He is depicted as appearing in the form of a beautiful woman with the crown of a duchess tied around her waist, and riding a camel._

So this is Rias-senpais ancestor?Ehh , nevermind let's continue ...

 _21._ _ **Vapula**_ _. Is a powerful Great Duke of Hell that commands thirty-six legions of demons. He teaches philosophy, mechanics, and sciences. Vapula is depicted as a griffin-winged lion._

 _22._ _ **Flauros**_ _. Is a strong Great Duke of Hell, having thirty-six legions of demons under his rule. He gives true answers of all things past, present and future, but he must be first commanded to enter a magic triangle for if not he will lie, deceive the conjurer, and beguile him in other business. But if he enters the triangle he will answer truly, and gladly speak about divinity, the creation of the world, himself, and other_ _demon_ _lords. He can also destroy all the conjurer's enemies by burning them up. If the magician requests it, he will not suffer temptations from any spirit or in any form. Commonly people represent him as a humanoid leopard with big claws. Flauros is depicted as a terrible and strong leopard that under request of the conjurer changes into a man with fiery eyes and an awful expression. Flauros can also supposedly be called upon when a mortal wishes to take vengeance on other demons. This is likely included in his capability to destroy the conjurer's enemies._

 _23._ _ **Dantalion.**_ _Is a powerful Great Duke of Hell, with thirty-six legions of demons under his command. He teaches all arts and sciences, and also declares the secret counsel of anyone, given that he knows the thoughts of all people and can change them at his will. He can also cause love and show the similitude of any person, show the same by means of a vision, and let them be in any part of the world they will. He is depicted as a man with many appearances, which means the faces of all men and women. There are also many depictions in which he is said to hold a book in one of his hands:_

 _Princes:_

 _1._ _ **Vassago.**_ _Is a mighty Prince of Hell ,ruling over twenty-six legions of demons. He can be persuaded to tell the magician of events past and future, can discover hidden and lost things, and has a "good" nature._

 _2._ _ **Sitri.**_ _A Great Prince of Hell, and reigns over sixty legions of demons. He causes men to love women and vice versa, and can make people bare themselves naked if desired. He is depicted with the face of a leopard and the wings of a griffin, but under the conjurer's request he changes into a very beautiful man._

 _3._ _ **(COUNT\PRINCE) Ipos.**_ _Is an Earl and powerful Prince of Hell who has thirty-six legions of demons under his command. He knows and can reveal all things, past, present and future. He can make men witty and valiant. He is commonly depicted with the body of an angel with the head of a lion, the tail of a hare, and the feet of a goose, less frequently in the same shape but with the body of a lion, and rarely as a vulture._

 _4._ _ **(PRINCE\PRESIDENT) Gaap.**_ _Is a mighty Prince and Great President of Hell, commanding sixty-six legions of demons. He is said to be better conjured to appear when the Sun is in a southern zodiacal sign. Gaap specifically controls the element of water and reigns over the Water Elementals or the 'water demons'. Gaap teaches Philosophy and all liberal sciences, can cause love or hate and make men insensible and invisible, deliver familiars out of the custody of other magicians, teaches how to consecrate those things that belong to the dominion of Amaymon his king, gives true answers concerning past, present and future, and can carry and re-carry men and things speedily from one nation to another at the conjurer's will._

 _5._ _ **Stolas.**_ _Is a Great Prince of Hell, commands twenty-six legions of demons, and teaches astronomy and the knowledge of poisonous plants, herbs and precious stones. He is also known as Stolos, Stoppas and Solas. He is depicted as either being a crowned owl with long legs, a raven, or a man._

 _6._ _ **Orobas.**_ _Is a powerful Great Prince of Hell, having twenty legions of demons under his control. He supposedly gives true answers of things past, present and to come, divinity, and the creation of the world; he also confers dignities and prelacies, and the favour of friends and foes. Orobas is faithful to the conjurer, does not permit that any spirit tempts him, and never deceives anyone. He is depicted as a horse that changes into a man under the conjurer's request._

 _7._ _ **Seereis.**_ _A Prince of Hell with 26 legions of demons under his command. He can go to any place on earth in a matter of seconds to accomplish the will of the conjurer, bring abundance, help in finding hidden treasures or in robbery, and is not a demon of evil but good nature, being mostly indifferent to evilness. He is depicted as a man riding a winged horse, and is said to be beautiful._

 _Marquises:_

 _1._ _ **Gamigin.**_ _Is a Great Marquis of Hell who rules over thirty legions of teaches all liberal sciences and gives an account of the souls of those who died in sin and who drowned in the sea, speaking with a rough voice. He also answers what is asked about, and stays with the conjurer until he or she is satisfied. Gamigin is depicted as a little horse or a donkey,which changes form into a man under the conjurer's request._

 _2._ _ **Amon.**_ _Is a Marquis of Hell who governs forty infernal legions. He appears as a wolf with a serpent's tail who can breathe fire, or as a man with a raven's head, sometimes depicted with canine teeth. He tells of all things past and future. He procures feuds, and reconciles controversies between friends and foes._

 _3._ _ **Leraje.**_ _Is a mighty Great Marquis of Hell who has thirty legions of demons under his power. He causes great battles and disputes, and makes gangrene wounds caused by arrows. He is depicted as a gallant and handsome archer clad in green, carrying a bow and quiver._

 _4._ _ **Naberius**_ _. He is supposedly the most valiant Marquis of Hell, and has nineteen legions of demons under his command. He makes men cunning in all arts, but especially in rhetoric, speaking with a hoarse voice. He also restores lost dignities and honors. Naberius appears as a three-headed dog or a raven. He has a raucous voice but presents himself as eloquent and amiable. He teaches the art of gracious living. He is depicted as a crow or a black crane. Concerning his name, it is unclear if there is an association with the Greek Cerberus._

 _5._ _ **(MARQUIS\COUNT) Ronové.**_ _Is a Marquis and Great Earl of Hell, commanding twenty legions of demons. He teaches Rhetoric, languages, and gives good and loyal servants and the favour of friends and foes. He is described as a monster holding a staff, without detailing his appearance. He is also described as taker of old souls; often coming to earth to harvest souls of decrepit humans and animals near death._

 _6._ _ **Forneus.**_ _Is a Great Marquis of Hell, and has twenty-nine legions of demons under his rule. He teaches Rhetoric and languages, gives men a good name, and makes them be loved by their friends and foes. He is depicted as a great sea monster._

 _7._ _ **Marchosias.**_ _Is a powerful Great Marquis of Hell, commanding thirty legions of demons. He is a strong and excellent fighter and very reliable to the conjurer, giving true answers to all questions. Marchosias hoped after one thousand and two hundred years to return to heaven , but he is deceived in that hope. He is depicted as a wolf with a man's form as well as a griffin's wings and a serpent's tail, that under request changes shape into a man._

 _8._ _ **Phenex**_ _. Is a Great Marquis of Hell and has twenty legions of demons under his command. He teaches all wonderful sciences, is an excellent poet, and is very obedient to the conjuror. Phenex hopes to return to Heaven after 1,200 years, but he is deceived in this hope. He is depicted as a phoenix, which sings sweet notes with the voice of a child, but the conjurer must warn his companions (for he has not to be alone) not to hear them and ask him to put in human shape, which the demon supposedly does after a certain amount of time._

 _9._ _ **Sabnock.**_ _Is a mighty Great Marquis of Hell, who has 50 legions of demons under his command. He builds high towers, castles and cities, furnishing them with weapons, ammunition, etc., gives good familiars, and can afflict men for several days making their wounds and sores gangrenous or filling them with worms. Sabnock is depicted as a soldier with armor and weapons, the head of a lion, and riding a pale horse._

 _10._ _ **Shax.**_ _A Great Marquis of Hell, and has power over 30 legions of demons on evil horses. He takes away the sight, hearing and understanding of any person under the conjurer's request, and steals money out of kings' houses, carrying it back to the people. He also steals horses and everything the conjurer asks. Shax can also discover hidden things if they are not kept by evil spirits, and sometimes gives good familiars, but sometimes those familiars deceive the conjurer. He should not be bothered too often. Shax is thought to be faithful and obedient, but is a great liar and will deceive the conjurer unless obliged to enter a magic triangle drawn on the floor. He will then speak marvellously and tell the truth. He knows when lies are told and uses these to teach lessons. He is depicted as a stork that speaks with a hoarse but subtle voice; his voice changes into a beautiful one once he enters the magic triangle._

 _11._ _ **Oriax.**_ _Is a Great Marquis of Hell, and has thirty legions of demons under his command. He knows and teaches the virtues of the stars and the mansions of the planets (the influence of each planet depending on the astrological sign in which it is in a specific moment and the influence of that sign on an individual depending on how the zodiac was configured at the moment of his/her birth or at the moment of asking a question to the astrologist); he also gives dignities, prelacies, and the favour of friends and foes, and can metamorphose a man into any shape._

 _12._ _ **Andras.**_ _Is a Great Marquis of Hell, having under his command thirty legions of demons. He sows discord among people. Andras was a Grand Marquis of Hell, appearing with a winged angel's body and the head of an owl or raven, riding upon a strong black wolf and wielding a sharp and bright sword. He was also responsible for sowing discord, and commanded 30 infernal legions. Andras was considered to be a highly dangerous demon, who could kill the conjuring magician and his assistants if precautions were not taken._

 _13._ _ **Andrealphus.**_ _Is a Great Marquis with the appearance of a Peacock who raises great noises and teaches cunning in astronomy, and when in human form also teaches geometry in a perfect manner. He is also described as ruling over thirty legions and as having the ability to turn any man into a bird._

 _14._ _ **Cimerius.**_ _He is described as a warrior riding a goodly black horse, and possesses the abilities of locating lost or hidden treasures, teaching trivium (grammar, logic and rhetoric) and making a man into a warrior of his own likeness. He holds the rank of marquis, and is served by 20 legions. He also rules over all the spirits of Africa._

 _15._ _ **Decarabia.**_ _Is a demon anda Great Marquis of Hell, or a King and Earl. He has thirty legions of demons under his command. Decarabia knows the virtues of all herbs and precious stones, and can change into all birds and sing and fly like them before the conjurer. He is depicted as appearing as a pentagram star, changing into a man under the conjurer's request._

 _Counts:_

 _1._ _ **Furfur.**_ _Is a powerful Great Earl of Hell, being the ruler of twenty-six legions of demons. He is a liar unless compelled to enter a magic triangle where he gives true answers to every question, speaking with a rough voice. Furfur causes love between a man and a woman, creates storms, tempests, thunder, lightning, and blasts, and teaches on secret and divine things. He is depicted as a hart or winged hart, and also as an angel._

 _2._ _ **Malphas.**_ _Is an Earl of Hell, commanding 26 legions of demons, who is said to have a rough voice when speaking. He is often depicted in the shape of a stork. Malthus builds towers and fills them with ammunition and weapons, an armorer of sorts. He is a prince of Hell. He is also said to send his legions into battle, or to places designated by higher commanding demons._

 _3._ _ **Raim.**_ _Is a Great Earl of Hell, ruling thirty legions of demons. He is depicted as a crow which adopts human form at the request of the conjurer. Raum steals treasures out of kings' houses, carrying them where he wishes, and destroys cities and dignities of men (he is said to have great dispraise for dignities). Raum can also tell things past, present and future, reconcile friends and foes, and invoke love._

 _4._ _ **Bifrons.**_ _Is a demon, Earl of Hell, with six legions of demons under his command. He teaches sciences and arts, the virtues of the gems and woods, herbs, and changes corpses from their original grave into other places, sometimes putting magic lights on the graves that seem candles. He appears as a monster, but then changes his shape into that of a man._

 _5._ _ **Andromalius**_ _. Is a mighty Great Earl of Hell, having thirty-six legions of demons at his service. He can bring back both a thief and the stolen goods, punishes all thieves and other wicked people, and discovers hidden treasures, all evilness, and all dishonest dealing. Andromalius is depicted as a man holding a big serpent in his hand._

 _Knights:_

 _1._ _ **Furcas.**_ _Is a Knight of Hell, and rules 20 legions of demons. He teaches Philosophy, Astronomy, Rhetoric, Logic, Chiromancy and Pyromancy. Furcas is depicted as a strong old man with white hair and long white beard, who rides a horse while holding a sharp weapon (pitch fork)._

 _Presidents:_

 _1._ _ **Marbas.**_ _He is described as the Great President of Hell governing thirty-six legions of demons. He answers truly on hidden or secret things, causes and heals diseases, teaches mechanical arts, and changes men into other shapes. He is depicted as a great lion that, under the conjurer's request, changes shape into a man._

 _2._ _ **Buer.**_ _Is a Great President of Hell, having fifty legions of demons under his command. He appears when the Sun is in Sagittarius. Buer teaches Natural and Moral Philosophy, Logic, and the virtues of all herbs and plants. He also heals all infirmities, especially of men, and gives good familiars. He is depicted in the shape of Sagittarius, which is as a centaur with a bow and arrows._

 _3._ _ **(COUNT\PRESIDENT) Botis.**_ _Is a Great President and Earl of Hell, commanding sixty legions of demons. He tells of all things past and future, and reconciles friends and foes. He is depicted as an ugly viper, but when he changes shape, he puts himself in human shape, with big teeth and two horns. When in human shape he carries a sharp and bright sword in his hand._

 _4\. (_ _ **COUNT\PRESIDENT) Marax.**_ _Is a Great Earl and President of Hell, having thirty-six legions of demons under his command. He teaches Astronomy and all other liberal sciences, and gives good and wise familiars that know the virtues of all herbs and precious stones. He is depicted as a big bull with the face of a man. It has been proposed that Morax is related to the Minotaur which Dante places in Hell (Inferno, Canto xii)._

 _5\. (_ _ **COUNT\PRESIDENT) Glasya-Labolas.**_ _Is a mighty President of Hell who commands thirty-six legions of demons. He is the author and captain of manslaughter and bloodshed, tells all things past and to come, gains the minds and love of friends and foes causing love among them if desired, incites homicides and can make a man invisible. He is depicted as a dog with the wings of a griffin._

 _6_ _ **. Foras.**_ _Is a powerful President of Hell, being obeyed by twenty-nine legions of demons. He teaches logic and ethics in all their branches, the virtues of all herbs and precious stones, can make a man witty, eloquent, invisible, and live long, and can discover treasures and recover lost things. He is depicted as a strong man._

 _7._ _ **Malphas.**_ _Is a mighty Great President of Hell, having forty legions of demons under his command. He builds houses, high towers and strongholds, throws down the buildings of the enemies, can destroy the enemies' desires or thoughts (and/or make them known to the conjurer) and all what they have done, gives good familiars, and can bring quickly artificers together from all places of the world. Malphas accepts willingly and kindly any sacrifice offered to him, but then he will deceive the conjurer. He is depicted as a crow that after a while or under request changes shape into a man, and speaks with a hoarse voice._

 _8._ _ **Haagenti**_ _. Is a Great President of Hell, ruling thirty-three legions of demons. He makes men wise by instructing them in every subject, transmutes all metals into gold, and changes wine into water and water into wine. Haagenti is depicted as a big bull with the wings of a griffin, changing into a man under request of the conjurer._

 _9._ _ **Caim.**_ _Great President of Hell, ruling over thirty legions of demons, he is a good disputer, gives men the understanding of the voices of birds, bullocks, dogs, and other creatures, and of the noise of the waters too, and gives true answers concerning things to come. When answering questions he seems to stand on burning ashes or coals._

 _10._ _ **Ose.**_ _Is a Great President of Hell, ruling three legions of demons. He makes men wise in all liberal sciences and gives true answers concerning divine and secret things; he also brings insanity to any person the conjurer wishes, making him/her believe that he/she is the creature or thing the magician desired, or makes that person think he is a king and wearing a crown, or a pope. Ose is depicted as a leopard that after a while changes into a man._

 _11._ _ **Amy.**_ _Amy is a great president, and appeareth in a flame of fier, but having taken mans shape, he maketh one marvelous in astrologie, and in all the_ _liberal_ _sciences, he procureth excellent familiars, he_ _bewrayeth_ _treasures preserved by spirits, he hath the government of_ _thirty_ _six legions, he is partlie of the order of angels, partlie of potestats, he hopeth after a thousand two_ _hundred_ _years_ _to_ _return_ _to the seventh throne: which is not credible._

 _12._ _ **Valac**_ _. Is the mighty Great President of Hell, having thirty legions of demons under his command. Valac is said to give true answers about hidden treasures; he reveals where serpents can be seen, and delivers them harmless to the magician. He is said to appear as a small poor boy with angel wings riding on a two-headed dragon._

''FUCKING FINALLY!''

I stretched my hands and back until i heard a satisfying sfing crack. It was the longest book I have read in my WHOLE life. I'm so tired. And what is this book even about. I know for sure that there is more Gremories and Phanexes now ,so this book was maybe about their ancestors who they(current devils) have those Demon Lords blood flowing in them.

I asked one of the maids to bring me some green tea and something with the tea. After few minutes i got my desired green tea and with the tea they brought some chocolate cookies ,which were delicious. After quick refreshment I picked the last book with the title 'Nunc vitae daemoniorum'

''Well, of we go TO HELL!''

With that said I started reading again...

 _After passing of the original Devils their descendants and families will be_ _referred_ _as Clans named after the original Devils. To_ _separate_ _one devil from_ _another_ _they ,like humans, will have a name given by clans head and have the last name of the Clan exemple.:_ _ **Abraham Valac**_ _and so forth..._

 _The clans will have their statuses after their the ancestor like King,Duke,Prince and etc._

 _The clans_ _title_ _of future head or heir for short , will be given to the first born. If the hair_ _dyes_ _or steps down then the title will be given to the second child and so on. If the clans head doesn't have offsprings he can adopt one and give him the status of heir._

 _ **Devils civil war**_

 _The Devils were originally led by the Four Great Satans prior to their death in the Great War. Following the end of the great war, the descendants of the original Satans ,wanted to continue the Great War but were faced with opposition by other Devils, most prominently the Bael clan, who assumed authority after the death of their leaders. This started a civil war between the Devils with the descendants of the original Satans losing the war and a new government was formed among the Devils. The new government then appoints four new Satans through strength and accomplishment in the civil war._

 _New goverment:_

 _ **Ajuka Beelzebub From Astaroth Clan**_

 _ **Sirzechs Lucifer from Gremory Clan**_

 _ **Serafall Leviathan from Sitri Clan**_

 _ **Falbium Asmodeus from Glasya-Labolas Clan**_

 _Note:The surname of the current Four Great Satans will not be inherited by their offspring and that surname is more like those of managerial titles. The next Satan will be elected instead._

 _After the formation of the new Devil government, Ajuka Beelzebub developed the Evil Pieces to help replenish the decreased armies of the Devils, eventually creating the [Rating Games]._

 _The Devils use a hierarchical system that is split into four different ranks. The ranking here refers to the hereditary title given to Devils base on their classes and clans and reflect on strength. They are:_

 _ **Ultimate-Class Devils**_ _This class is the highest class a devil can gain by training or being born with power. As a devil comes into the class, they gain rank in the Underworld as Satan, Great King, King, Archduke, Archduchess, Duke, Duchess, Prince, and Princess._

 _ **High-Class Devils**_ _This class belongs to most younger devils who have yet to master their power. Includes Marquis, Marchioness, Margrave, Margravine, Count, Countess, Viscount, Viscountess, Baron, and Baroness._

 _ **Middle-Class Devils**_ _The Middle Class of new devils who have passed one of the three raise ranking. Includes, Baronet, Baronetess, Knight, and Dame._

 _ **Low-Class Devils**_ _The weakest class who are_ _usually_ _reincarnated Devils or are just commoners. They are a part of an High Class Devil's peerage and serve one of the higher class. Low-Class Devils can promote themselves to higher rankings depending on their performance._

 _There are three different ways to raise one's ranking:_

 _1\. Contracting Doing Devil Jobs by granting the client's wish. This includes having a high number of contracts completed with high quality rewards. Devils contracts will garner points over time, but it is a gradual process unless the human customer is someone with great power and influence. This is considered to be the slowest method. A promotion though contracts is seen as more of an tradition._

 _2\. Military Accomplishments Obtaining great achievement in the times of crisis or situations. This includes showing exceptional ability or skill in combat. By defeating high-ranked enemies of the Devils, such as leaders of the Angels or Fallen Angels, a Devil can be rewarded. This is the fastest method, However, this route is unlikely in the current stalemate without a full-scale war._

 _3\. Rating Game The last method is by doing well in Rating Games. This includes earning high points, public esteem, and opinion in official Rating Games. This is the modern path of ascent in Devil Society, as it was designed to promote and train new powerful Devils. The Rating Game allows reincarnated Devils to hone and show off their skill and abilities against others in a controlled non-lethal environment. Performing well in the Rating Game raises reputation and leads to promotion. Some of the Top Rankers in the Rating Games have all reached Ultimate-Class, With the 7th ranker being the highest-ranked reincarnated Devil. This is by far the best method to raise one's own ranking._

 _Once a Low-Class Devil has earned the right to raise their ranking, they must first be tested before actually gaining the position. Not everyone succeeds in these tests, but they can try as many times as they choose, as the permission does not normally expire. The Middle-Class promotion test has three parts that are modeled after the tests in the Human world since a majority of the Devils who taking the promotion tests are reincarnated Devils. The first part is a written report that addresses the theme of aim and greed. The second part is written test involving the history and government of the Underworld. The third is a practical where an individual faces off against another participant from the test in a one-on-one fight. During this battle, Pawns are given special permission that allows them to promote as if they were in enemy territory. High-Class Devils and above are allowed to have their own "peerage" which consists of members who represent each piece in a game of Chess while for reincarnated Devils that have reached Ultimate-Class, they will receive the right to choose a part of the Underworld as their territory. There is actually no conflict when a Low-Class Devil starts his own group while still being a part of another peerage after becoming High-Class. When a Devil reaches High-Class, they receive a set of Evil Pieces to start their own group. However, even after going independent, Devils are still obliged to fight as underlings whenever their master has a Rating Game.._

 _ **High-Class Devil Promotion**_

 _When a Devil goes to their High-Class promotion ceremony at the ceremonial hall, that Devil and those with them are escorted in limousines under strict guard. Several security cars surround the limousines meaning the Devil becoming a High-Class Devil is treated as a VIP. At the ceremony itself, the Devil getting promoted stands in front of an altar (a reincarnated devil stands with their master) and the Satan in charge reads what is written on their certificate which states the reasons for their promotion. The Satan proclaims them as a High-Class Devil and they kneel down on one knee to receive their certificate with words of acceptance. They display their certificate to the audience to which they applaud. Next comes the crowning ritual. For a reincarnated Devil, they face their master at the altar, get down on one knee, and their master places a crown upon their head with another round of applause meaning the ritual is complete. For the final part, the Satan stands on the altar once again summoning a stone monument that shines in black which floats in the air. The monument is made from the same material as the Evil Pieces. The Devil getting promoted envelopes their hand in their aura and touches the monument. Their heart instantly makes a large beat and the monument shines crimson, showing their hand print for a moment and then the monument returns to normal. Their registration as a King is complete and they are handed a small box containing their 15 Evil Pieces for making their own peerage. As such, the ritual is done with the most crucial part of the ceremony. What comes after this is the words of congratulation from the guest which is read by the host of the ceremony and after the newly promoted High-Class Devil leaves the ceremonial hall, the ceremony is over._

 _ **Clan list:**_

 _ **Bael-**_

 _ **Agares-**_

 _ **Vassago-**_

 _ **Gamigin-**_

 _ **Marbas- extinct**_

 _ **Valefor- extinct**_

 _ **Amon-**_

 _ **Barbatos-**_

 _ **Paimon-**_

 _ **Buer- extinct**_

 _ **Gusion- extinct**_

 _ **Sitri-**_

 _ **Beleth-**_

 _ **Leraje- extinct**_

 _ **Eligos- extinct**_

 _ **Zepar-**_

 _ **Botis- extinct**_

 _ **Bathin- extinct**_

 _ **Sallos-**_

 _ **Purson-**_

 _ **Marax- extinct**_

 _ **Ipos- extinct**_

 _ **Aim- extinct**_

 _ **Naberius-**_

 _ **Glasya-Labolas-**_

 _ **Buné- extinct**_

 _ **Ronové- extinct**_

 _ **Berith-**_

 _ **Astaroth-**_

 _ **Forneus-**_

 _ **Foras- extinct**_

 _ **Asmoday-**_

 _ **Gäap- extinct**_

 _ **Furfur-**_

 _ **Marchosias- extinct**_

 _ **Stolas-**_

 _ **Phenex-**_

 _ **Halphas- extinct**_

 _ **Malphas- extinct**_

 _ **Raim- extinct**_

 _ **Focalor-**_

 _ **Vepar- extinct**_

 _ **Sabnock- extinct**_

 _ **Shax-**_

 _ **Viné- extinct**_

 _ **Bifrons- extinct**_

 _ **Uvall-**_

 _ **Häagenti- extinct**_

 _ **Crocell- extinct**_

 _ **Furcas-**_

 _ **Balam-**_

 _ **Alocer- extinct**_

 _ **Caim- extinct**_

 _ **Murmur- extinct**_

 _ **Orobas- extinct**_

 _ **Gremory-**_

 _ **Ose- extinct**_

 _ **Amy- extinct**_

 _ **Oriax-**_

 _ **Vapula-**_

 _ **Zagan- extinct**_

 _ **Valac-**_

 _ **Andras- extinct**_

 _ **Flauros- extinct**_

 _ **Andrealphus**_

 _ **Cimerius- extinct**_

 _ **Amduscias- extinct**_

 _ **Belial-**_

 _ **Decarabia- extinct**_

 _ **Seere- extinct**_

 _ **Dantalion-**_

 _ **Andromalius- extinct**_

''DONE!''

I said while stretching this was the longest read in my life. I look through the window and saw that the day is being changed by night.

I stood up forgetting that the seal existed and walked to take a shower. After a quick shower i jumped into bed and fell asleep.

 **Line Break**

 _ **Day 2**_

Here I'm standing in the middle of nowhere waiting for so called man that mom told me ,he will be training me. More time has passed by...

Sudennetly out of nowhare Azazel-ojiisan appered before me.

'' What are you doing here old geezer?''

I asked him out of curiosity.

'' I came here today to train you!''

He smirked at me and looked so smug that I barely controlled myself from punching him.

'' I'm going home''

I turned back and begun to walk home.

''WAIT,WAIT Toyohisa!''

He looked like he was crying ,but i paid no mind to him.

He then again appeared before me and then released his twelve jet-black feathered wings that grow out from his back.

''I may not look like it ,but I'm Governor General of Grigori aka Fallen Angels organization''

He said that with his triumphant smirk. That's it I'm punching him...

PUNCH!

''What the hell was that for?!''

He said while holding on his left cheek

''YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID IT SOONER YOU BASTARD!''

I shouted to him ,but damn is his cheeks hard I thought for a moment that I broken my arm.

''Maybe. Well either way let's get your training started.''

He said it like nothing happened, well yeah a punch from normal human would feel like a mosquitoes bite to him.

''Do you know what is sword is?''

He pointed at my nodachi. Now that he's saying I remembered something that we whare whare saving Asia

 _Flashback:_

''So you brat have holy sword...''

Dohnaseek said while looking at me.

 _Flashback end._

 _ **(A/N:Longest flashback in history, ama right or ama right boiz)**_

''Ohhh now that you say it that fallen angel named Dohnaseek told me that my nodachi is a 'Holy word' or something.''

I paused a bit after saying it. Wait Azazel is governor of fallen angels right so that means that he wanted to kill Asia? Or...

''Azazel did you ordered to kill Asia Argento?''

I said to him while reading my nodachi if he makes a move I will fight here and now.

''No , that was done behind my back and I only heard it from Raynere which you allowed to live...That reminds me''

He said that with a serious face before getting back with his smug face ,he seriously is weird he is laid-back yet serious, while also wise and insane at the same time. It makes my head hurt...

He done something and from what looks like a portal Raynere stepped out but she wasn't wearing her black, strap-like objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots when we first met at the Kouh Church but she was now wearing a wearing a black dress with silver accents it really showed of her curvous body.

''What is the meaning of this geezer?''

I asked him felling that a HUGE bomb will be dropped on me in a couple of seconds

''Well she will be serving you as a punishment and she will be travelling with you to Kouh ,I already got your mothers and grandpas approval''

He said with a smile brighter than the sun in the sky. What did I say a HUGE bomb was dropped...

''Don't worry she left from heaven because she had a really huge sex drive so with her you can bring all your fantasies to life''

He whispered to my ear and gave me a thumbs up.

''I will be in your care Toyohisa-sama''

She said while bowing down. Please someone help me , how will I explain this to Rias-senpai or Issei?

Oh hi so this is the girl wich wanted to kill all of you ,so yeah she will be living with me now... IT WILL NEVER WORK. I lost the will to live somebody end my suffering,please.

''Anyway let's get on track... Your sword is holy sword that is really harmful to dark creatures like devils and etc. ,so I think your sword should be enough to at least to leave marks on Riser,even regeneration of a Phenix can't help that much when you are affected by holy things. But you are still human without training to fight the supernatural world,so be ready cause I won't go easy on you''

''Yes sensei!''

And so my hellish 8 days training has begun...

Everyday I would fight Azazel 1v1 until i couldn't move anymore and then he would pinpoint my weak parts and then train on them. As he said.

''There is no weaknes that can't be turned in to ones streanght''

 **Line break**

Today is the day huh...

I was at my apartment in Kouh. I called Rias-senpai if I was allowed to compete with them and strangely enough I was allowed and she said that we all will meet in the ORC club room 30 minutes prior to the match and that our battle uniform will be Kouh Academy's uniform.

Right now, it's 11 o'clock at night. The decisive battle will start in one hour, exactly from 12am.

''Toyohisa-sama I think you should get going if you don't want to be late ,I already prepared your gear.''

That was Raynere talking. Seriously how did I ended up in this situation I wonder...

''Yes, I should. And drop that sama thing I feel really old beaing called like that''

I said while getting up and picking up my gear.

''As you wish''

She bowed and left the room. Guess I will need to tell her that she doesn't need to bow either.

After a couple minutes I left the house while waving to Raynere. She is kinda one of those gantle types if you get to know her more and she is quite beautiful . Toyohisa stop thing about this,you have a battle to fight!

 **Line Break**

Around 11.40pm at night.

The ORC members and I have gathered in the old school building. We are waiting in our most relaxing positions. Everyone except Asia is wearing their uniform. While I have my uniform ,but I took some seals from my mother that would instantly teleport armor to me.

Kiba is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armour on his lower leg. He has his swords against the wall.

Koneko-chan is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl with a loli face wears it.

Akeno-senpai and Rias-senpai are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our so called Onee-samas, they sure are calm…

Asia and Issei are siting on the chair quietly while waiting for the time to come.

Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glows and Grayfia-san appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up after Grayfia-san confirms us. Grayfia-san then starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

I see. A battle purpose field, huh. So Devils can prepare something like that as well.

Indeed if we fight somewhere in the humans world or Devils world, we can't avoid destruction. So it means that we need a place where we won't harm anything no matter what we do.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast."

Are you serious? So they will be watching us? So they are going to view us like VIP members, huh. They sure must be having fun. Since probably a huge number of devils will watch this, I can't show them any weakness.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

Maou!? Maou-sama!? Wow, that makes me nervous. Even the one standing above us is paying attention to this match!? Rias-senpai then makes a shocked face.

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

Yes in the books I read the current Lucifer is I think named Sirzechs. But then Issei asks

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama 'Onii-sama'…? Did I hear wrong?"

But Kiba answers him straight away.

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama."

Knowledge gets you prepared for this kind of situations Issei the idiot...

"M-Maoooooou!? Buchou's Onii-sama is Maou-sama!?"

"Yes.''

Rias-senpai confirms it straight away.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of Maou-samas'?"

Kiba guesses what I'm thinking. It's a bummer but Issei is stupid.

"Yeah, that's it."

Kiba starts to explain after Issei admit it reluctantly.

"In the previous Great War, the Maou-samas was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-samas. That's why"

The Devils decided to keep the names of the Maous and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Four Great Maous are the Ultimate-class Devils that are the successors of the first generation Maous that has inherited their names.

So that's how it is. Then 'Lucifer' and 'Beelzebub' isn't a personal name but more like a managerial position.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-samas has a power equal to the previous Maou-samas."

…So the Devils' society is just somehow managing, huh…

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

Kiba nods at Isseis question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer ,who is also known as the 'Crimson Satan'. He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

Sirzechs Lucifer.

''…So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household."

It can't be helped since her brother became a Maou. Her brother has to carry the world of the Devils on his back.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle."

We gather to the magic-circle after Grayfia-san urges us to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

So we can only return here after the outcome.

The magic-circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix. Perhaps it's the one used for the game?

While I was thinking about it, the light covers us and the teleportation begins.

 **Line Break**

…When I open my eyes.

…Huh? I tilt my head when I witness the view. Obviously. Because this place is the clubroom.

What the, did the teleportation fail?

Also Grayfia-san is gone. Don't tell me she teleported just by herself?

Then.

 **[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]**

School broadcast? It's Grayfia-san's voice.

 **[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]**

What! T-Then this clubroom is a replica? It's exactly the same! The location of the furniture and even the scratches on the wall is the exact same so it really has a high reproduction of the real thing!

Oh, hold on. If I look out of the window, the sky is white. It's supposed to be very dark since it's midnight. So did they make a replica of the school in this world of white?

Just how extraordinary can the power of Devils be!?

 **[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]**

So we need to get Issei to the enemys base for him to use promotion...This will be hard.

Similar to the actual chess, "promotion" is a special move you are able to do if the [Pawn] reaches the furthest part of the enemy's base.

So we have to push Issei to the enemy's base no matter what. Student Council room, huh. It's at the corner of the highest floor in the school building.

Likewise, Raiser's [Pawns] can promote if they get here. Unlike us, where we the only [Pawn], they have 8 [Pawns]. If they all turn into [Queen], we are in deep shit!

[Queen] is the ultimate piece. It's certain that we will be in danger if they are to promote.

It's normal for [Pawns] to be sent first so they can take down each other. Does that means Issei have to take down 8 girls of [Pawns] all by himself…? Wow, has rough roads ahead of him.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-senpai gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Rias-senpai says it while putting it in her ears,

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

So we will receive the orders through this transceiver huh. This is an important item. I need to make sure I don't break it, like i break everything.

 **[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]**

RING RING

The school bell rings. So this is the ring to signify the start of the match huh.

Like this, my first fight in the supernatural world begins!

 **Line Break**

"First we have to take down Raiser's [Pawns]. It will be troublesome if they all promote into [Queen]."

Rias-senpai says it while sitting on the sofa. She's quite confident.

Akeno-san starts to prepare tea. U-Umm, we are in a middle of a match, you know…?

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…"

"Ise, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

Is that how it's played? I thought it will be like those battles you often see in films… Something like those "ultimate fight between monsters" types of things.

"The 'Rating Game' has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spreads a map on the table after Rias-senpai urges him. Wow, the whole map of our school.

It's divided into grids and there are English alphabets and numbers on it. Oh I get it.

It's broken into grid that is similar to a chessboard.

Rias-senpai draws a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen. Oh, I see. She marked our base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

She is right. The school field is visible from the new school building's windows. Once we enter the battlefield, plus it's impossible to teleport from the old school building to the new school building. So we have to use our feet to move around then. Well the devils can use their wings to fly while I have to use my legs,life is unfair sometimes...

"Then what we have to do is go through the sports ground to get to the new school building and then fight."

Rias-senpai chuckles at Isseis' question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. … He'll have his [Knight] or [Rook] positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with 'mobility'. So he'll have one [Knight] and three [Pawns], a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Then Kiba says his thoughts.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Rias-senpai nods at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the [Rook] with destructive power over [Knight] with mobility."

Well it's a pretty good strategy but we have only Koneko-chan as a [Rook] and I don't think she can 1v2 and the [phenix clan has regenerative abilities which will be troublesome.

"…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a weird looking tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno-senpai confirms. The strategy has already begun.

"U-Umm, Buchou? What am I supposed to do?"

Issei ask

"Yes. Ise, you are a [Pawn] so you have to use 'promotion'."

"Yes!"

He reply to her energetically. Rias-senpai waves her hand towards him. Hmm? What is it?

"Sit here."

He sit next to Rias-senpai because she told him to. She then points at her lap.

"Lay down here."

Annnnndddd I'm going somewhare else.

I slap my cheeks lightly,well let's get started.

 **Line Break**

"Okay then, Ise, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."

Rias-senpai sends them off.

Our target is the gym. We need to win the battle that will be awaits us. The ones that will be heading there is Issei and Koneko-chan.

"Then I will be going as well."

Kiba is getting ready to go by placing his sword to his hip.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Roger that."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You definitely cannot be taken down. It will be over if we lose our healer. And Toyohisa will go to the sports ground and will try to buy time as much as possible "

"Y-Yes!"

Asia also replies energetically even though she is nervous.

Asia's ability to heal is our lifeline. Because of that ability of hers, we are capable of doing things that is a bit recklessly for our strategy.

Our winning factor is to protect Rias-senpai who is [King] and also Asia.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou."

The strongest servant, Akeno-senpai. According to Rias-senpai, the outcome will be decided with her move.

I will be relying on your ultimate move that is hidden behind that smiling face of yours.

Rias-senpai steps forward after she checks everyone.

"Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phoenix with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

[Yes!]

All of them replied. While I stood silent

I'm already at the sport ground looking for enemies. Until I saw 3 figures if I remember they're [Pawns].

''What a led down...I thought that we would be able to fight Gremory groups [Rook] or that [Knight] boy ,even that perverted [Pawn] would do... And all we get is a human''

One of the pawns said with irritated look on her face. You know underestimating an enemy is one's greatest weakness.

''Shuriya let's finish this quickly and countinue our mission we don't want to let Riser-sama''

Another girl wearing maids uniform replied to the now know Shuriya.

I quickly draw my nodachi and face them. I just have to buy time until Akeno-senpai will be ready ,and I will by her time as much as I can.

''Marion,Burion let's end this quickly''

After Shuriya said that all of the 3 girls dashed towards me. They are fast ,but not as fast as Azazel, so I blocked their attacks pretty easily.

All of the girls gave me irritated looks while attacking me from three directions. Noticing this I sidestepped a punch from Shuriya while bringing my knee to her stomach. She instantly started coughing. Then I brought my Nodachi forwards while blocking a strike from one of the maids. The other maid wanted to strike me in the back ,but I quickly sprung down and kicked her in the leg and she felt. The other maid retreated while waiting for them all to regroup. After regrouping they tried to attack me again. Now the to maids rushed forwards each taking a swing at me that I blocked with my sword,but then Shuriya jumped over them and landed a kick straight to my face.

''That hurts as hell.''

I checked my face at luckily no bones or teeth were broken just some blood trailing the said of my face. At that Shuriya smirked.

''That is the diferance between us and you human''

Damn I hate this. In 3v1 situation all I can do is defend myself ,but still I will eventually will be tired and then I will be quickly killed ,seriously can Akeno-senpai just hurry up? I don't Think that I will last that long ,even if I was kicked just once I can already see that I will lose if I continue fighting them.

Then they rushed me again Shuriya landed a straight punch which I blocked but the one of the maids appeared .

''Shit!...''

KICK!

I took a kick straight to my stomach and then I slided 5 metres (16ft) I stabbed my nodachi to the ground using it for support. If not for the armor I would be dead I think ,even the armor didn't ;t help that much because I was gasping for air.

''How can you smile?''

One of the maids asked me. I'm smiling? I placed my hand on my face... Guess I'm but why I don't know, still I didn't respond to her because I still had problems breathing.

''Let's end this now''

Other maid said. All of them nodded and again started their attack.

Guess I have no choice , let's do like Azazel told me. First concentrate on the sword and let your power flow through it. YES I'm feeling it that calm feeling. My nodachi started radiating what Azazel told me is holy aura.

I quickly blocked an attack from one of the maid devils with my nodachi.

''AHHHHHHHH!''

She screamed in pain while holding her fist. Then other two [Pawns] looked at me with shock in their faces.

''I-I-Is...that...?''

Shuriya looked at my sword.

''YOU BASTARD I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO BURENT!''

One of the maids shouted and released lots of killing intend.

She rushed at me with tremendous speed. She launched a large barrage of punches which I blocked most of them while a few managed to connect ,but they didn't do much damage.

''DIE!''

She appeared before me ,while raising her arms high. That was her mistake I quickly slashed her ,while i managed not to decapitate her in 2 two but i still managed to cut really deep in to her belly.

In the scream of agony she disappeared in some kind of particles

 **[Riser-samas Pawn retries]**

Then after that I tuned to 2 still active [Pawns]. They looked at me with fear.

Then.

''Toyohisa-kun it's time to switch''

That was Kiba's voice. Thank God while I managed to take 1 [Pawn] ,but it took a great toll on my body, I was really tired. I nodded to Kiba and left to join Issei and Koneko.

But on my way to them I noticed some kind of red object flying my way really fast.

''Fuck...''

It was all I could say before being engulfed in to the dark.

 **[Rias-ojou-sama's conjurer Toyohisa retries]**

 **Line Break**

When I wake up, there is a familiar ceiling above me.

It's my room.

…Why am I here?

I try to remember desperately of what happened.

…I was supposed to be having a match. The [Rating Game] between Rias-senpai and Raiser. The stage was the replica of the school I go to.

Our base was the old school building, and I was running through the battlefield.

Then I got my mind straight.

What happened to Rias-senpai!? The match!? The outcome!? Did we defeat Raiser!? Why am I here?

When I got my upper body up.

"It looks like you are awake."

The woman next to me speaks to me. The silver haired maid, Grayfia-san.

"Grayfia-san! The match? What happened to Rias-senpai?"

"Raiser-sama won the match. Rias-ojousama resigned."

So we lost... It's sad ,really sad. If only I was a bit stronger...

"…Where are Kiba and the others?"

"They went to escort Ojou-sama. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them are Issei-sama and Asia-sama."

"Due to Rias-sama's wish, Asia-sama stayed here taking care of Issei-sama.''

''Whare is Raynere?''

''She went to the pharmacy to ged some medicine for you.''

Looks like I made her worry about me.

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many humans, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who isn't is a exorcist and doesn't fear devils power,and stood toe to toe with some and managed to harm one. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting" you know?"

Seriously? Maou thinks about me like that? If Rias-senpai's brother who is also the king of Devils calls me "interesting", I don't know how to respond to that.

''So I will tell you what my master has in mind... He plans to make Issei fight Riser-sama one-on-one ,but he said if you want to save Rias-senpai you can join him and defeat Riser-sama together.''

Grayfia-san takes out a single paper. There is a magic-circle written on it.

''This magic-circle allows you teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phoenix. Now if you excuse me I have to go to the Issei-sama's house''

I don't know how to respond. Grayfia-san leaves the paper with magic-circle in my hand, and she then stands up and tries to leave my room.

''When you were sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you, Toyohisa-sama. But it's still sealed within you and waiting to be freed-''

Grayfia-san stops there and left my room.

I'm left alone in my room. …There's no need to think about it.

I got up from my bed and I went to find something to wear. I then found the new uniform on my table.

…So the old one got fried and damaged that badly in that battle. Did someone prepare this for me? Was it Grayfia-san? Or Raynere? Whoever it is, I thank you.

It happens when I put my uniform on and grabbed the paper. The door opens, and Raynere comes in.

''Toyohisa-sama!"

As soon as Raynere sees me, Raynere drops the bag with the medicine in it. She then start exeminating my arms face and etc.

"Thank god. I'm so glad. You slept for two days even when your wounds healed… I thought you were never going to open your eyes again… Toyohisa-sama…"

Raynere starts looking really sad. Oh man, I can't believe I made a girl sad.

In a second I pull Raynere to myself and hug her. She smells so nice...

More importantly, I was sleeping for two days…? So two days had passed since we lost the match huh.

"Raynere, listen to me. I'm going to save Rias-senpai."

"!"

She seems very shocked at what I had just said. She seems to know what I'm about to do.

'' Even If you might die for real?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take back Rias-senpai. It's not a problem. I got my hands on a ticket to go to the hall and Issei will be there too."

"You will die!"

Raynere said it without a second thought. She has a serious face. Oh man…

''Even still I'm going."

"I don't want you to go! You are the first that treated me like a equal and not as a pushover or a homeless dog! For the first time I feel like I have a place to call home"

Raynere grabs my hand.

It feels like she is saying that she doesn't want to be away from me. No, that's what she must mean.

"No. I will still go. For my friends sake I need to go. Don't worry I will make a short job of yakitori''

"It isn't all right!"

Raynere raises her voice. Her voice is mixed with her cries.

There are tears that are coming out from her violet irises, and she has a very sad face.

"…You will get bloody, battered, and mushy… Are you going to go through all that pain…? I don't want to see Toyohisa-sama dead or in coma ever again...''

It's true I can't go toe to toe with Riser ,but still I will find a way to defeat him.

I will probably continue to make this girl go through sadness even from now on.

I imagined a bit about the future like that. A warrior's path isn't the easiest, right dad?

While putting on a big smile, I grabbed Raynere's hand.

"I won't die. Absolutely. I promise. Remember how I was alive when I saved you from being fried by Rias-senpai? That's why I will be okay. I will not die. I will live, and will stay with you even from now on."

Raynere nods while wiping her tears.

"…Then please promise me one more thing."

"Promise?"

"Please definitely come back in one piece."

Raynere says that to me with a smile.

"Yeah, of course."

When I answered her like that, Raynere smiles really happily.

 **Line Break**

I teleported to an unfamiliar place with the magic-circle Grayfia-san gave me.

I look around the place I appeared in. It's a very spacious corridor. On the wall there are rows of candles that is lined up till the end of the building.

Oh, there is also a huge portrait of a man with crimson hair on the wall. Is it R's relative?

Oh, I don't have the time to be wasting here. I walk towards the direction where I can hear noises.

Then there is a gigantic door that is opened. There are huge engravings on the door. …Is it a model of some kind of mystical beast? Well, that isn't important right now.

When I looked inside from the door, there are lots of Devils who are dressed up and are having a good time. These kinds of things are similar to the high society parties of humans. Well, I had never been in one though. Somehow, I imagined it to be like this.

I look at the Devils slowly to try and find familiar faces.

However, it certainly is a spacious hall. Isn't it bigger than the school field? The ceiling is really high up. The enormously gigantic chandelier is also amazing. So this is the hall people from Buchou's household organised.

When I was thinking something like that, a crimson colour appears to my eye.

A woman who has her crimson hair tied up. She is wearing a red dress. I knew it with a single glance.

"Buchooooooooou!"

By the time I realise it, Issei had called out to Rias-senpai so loud that it echoes throughout the hall. It gathers the attention of the Devils around Issei, and Rias-senpai also looks towards his way.

That moment, I didn't miss the glimpse of Rias-senpai who opens her eyes wide and shed a single drop of tear.

I also realise that she moves her lips saying "Ise".

The bastard Raiser, who is next to Rias-senpai, also notices Issei. That jerk is trying to show off by wearing a fancy tuxedo! He won't leave her alive or in a whell chair ,I promise it on the name of Shimazu.

"To all the High-class Devils here! And Buchous's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!"

The hall becomes even noisier.

Without any care about them, Issei walk towards Rias-senpai and Raiser, I follow right after him.

"Hey, you! Do you know where this-"

A person who seems to be a guard comes to stop me. However, there are those who comes in to stop the guards as well.

"Ise-kun, Toyohisa-kun! Leave this to us!"

It's Kiba. It's Kiba who is wearing a white tuxedo.

"…You are late."

A small build girl who is wearing a dress comes in to stop the guards as well.

"Ara ara, so you finally showed up."

Akeno-senpai who is wearing an expensive looking kimono is also present. All of them are stopping those who are trying to get in my way.

"Thank you."

I thanked them quietly and went towards Raiser confidently. When Issei faced him upfront, he said it straight at him.

"Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

"…!"

Raiser makes a face that you can't explain with words.

"What's the meaning of this, Raiser?"

"Hey, Lady Rias. What's the meaning of this?"

Relatives and authorised people are making unsettled faces and they are panicking. So the Devils, just like humans, gets confused when they face unexpected things huh. But seriously Issei stupid beyond compare I don't know to laugh or cry...

"It's an event that I organised."

That moment, a man with crimson-hair who was sitting at the far back walks towards us. It's the person who was drawn in the portrait at the corridor. He seems to resemble Rias-senpai

"Oni-sama."

Rias-senpai called this man that. Wait, Oni-samaaaaaaaa!?

T-Then this person is… M-M-Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!?

"I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia."

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

I don't know who's relative he is, but a middle-aged man is panicking.

"It should be fine. The [Rating Game] from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phoenix."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all."

Maou-sama says it with a smile. From the way he spoke, is he aiding Rias-senpai?

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?"

A middle-aged man with crimson hair asks Maou-sama. Crimson hair…is it Rias-senpai's father!?

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this."

Everyone in the hall becomes silent with Maou-sama's words. Sirzechs-sama then looks at Issei and me.

"Dragon user-kun, human-kun. You two have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

Hearing Maou-sama's wish, Raiser makes a fearless smile.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me, but that worm of a human will fight my queen. This Raiser will show his last performance before getting married!"

…Looks like he is eager to do this. With this, the stage for the battle between us is set.

Only thing left is for me to win! I'm raising my spirit, and Maou-sama asks me.

"Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives starts criticising at Sirzechs-sama's offer. However.

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

Maou-sama asks him while ignoring the voices of others around him.

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back."

Maou-sama makes a very happy face when Issei answer him without any pause.

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you. And what about you human-kun?"

''Nothing that I can think of roght now.''

''I see ,than I will figure out how to reward you''

With this conversation, it's decided that the battle between Raiser his Queen and I with Issei will commence in this hall.

"Thank you very much."

Issei bowed his head to Maou-sama who went back to the end of the hall.

The centre of the hall was cleared in a hurry.

 **Line Break**

The Devils in the hall are standing around the space, watching with keen eyes. The club members are sitting in the same place as Rias-senpai. Maou-sama is also next to Rias-senpai.

''Issei I will leave RIser to you. Just don't loose''

''Yeah,the same goes to you''

We exchanged nods and direct our attention to our enemies

On the other hand at the House of Phoenix side, their relatives, their servants.

And Raiser his Queen and I with Issei are confronting each other at the centre of the space. So this must be a Devil's ring then. I already have my Nodachi ready. Raiser has a confident face.

"Please start!"

The Devil male who is in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle starts! There's no more turning back! Yeah, I just have to win!

While Issei and Riser had already begun fighting while Issei was clad in some kind of red dragon armor , I stood in front of Riser's Queen. She is a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.

Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

.Go...

I quickly dashed to her trying to slash her but she blocked my attack easily with her staff. I attacked her again and again i failure. This will be hard she is didn't move from hers position.

I then again proceeded to attack her while my nodachi and her staff clashed I quickly drew my wakizashi in a cheap attempt to slash her ,but she noticed it and jumped back,well atleast I managed to get her moving.

''I don't have the motivation to face trash like you,so be happy I will end this quickly''

She said that and started conjuring a ball of fire and then she shoot that ball at me,I dodged it but she started shooting those balls again.

I kept running at her and dodging her balls. Then i jumped into to the air and bringed my nodachi at her ,she easily blocked it. Using that momentum I managed to land a good kick at her face.

''You bastard,now you will pay!''

She shouted angerly at me while conjuring a ball of fire bigger than before.

BOOOOM!

I dodged the ball ,but when it connected with the ground it made a huge blast like a bomb. If i get hit with those I will die instantly. At that point i couldn't help but uncontionaly smile.

I rushed at her again I tried to slash her right side ,but she sidestepped it and bringed her staff at my side ,while I managed to block it it slided about 2 metres .That power is scary.

Without wasting a moment she fired a ball of fire at me ,which I dodged ,then she quickly appeared by my side bringing her staff against me ,I barely managed eged to block it with my forearm guards.

...Ahhhh..It hurts... My arms really hurts...

But Riser's Queen didn't let me rest. She continued her relentless assault. I already had couple of scratches and bruises.

BOOOOM!

I was flying from a smoke crated by Riser's Wueen fire ball connecting with me.

COUCH!

I coughed up some blood from my mouth ,with barely any strength left I got up and readied myself for another assault.

To weak...I'm too weak at this rate I won't be able to defeat her and help Issei and I doubt that he can 1v2 them. Sorry Raynere looks I won't be able to hold up on my promise...

 **[Do you want power?]**

A voice ringed in my head.

''Yes''

 **[Why do you want it?]**

''To protect my friends and family''

 **[With great power comes great responsobility,are you rady to make that disicion?]**

''Yes...I...need power to be able to protect those close to me''

 **[Then soak the sword in your on blood]**

In an instant I trailed my nodachi's edge by my wound and soaked the sword with my blood.

''Already stopped talking to yourself? Alright then DIE!''

Riser's Queen shouted and realesed another ball of fire flying right at me.

''Come forth , Hangaku!''

And behind me appeared form of a woman 3 metres tall with a purple-reddish robe and a huge naginata for battle as well as a mask that covers her eyes. In an Instant she slashed Riser's Queens ball of fire and it disappeared without explosion or anything it disappeared like it never even existed.

''What is this?!''

The Queen was suprised as well as I was.

''Looks it's my time to attack, Hangaku kill Riser's Queen''

I commanded and Hangaku moved at my command . She slashed her naginata at Riser's Queen side,even if Riser's Queen managed to block that attack her staff broken in to two.

Riser's Queen jumped in to air while Hangaku fallowing her.

Hangaku was clearly winning in the air as she was able to dodge and reflect all kinds of magic that Riser's Queen hurled at her.

She relised a Ball of fire wich Hangaku easily deflected.

''Gotcha''

Riser's Queen smirked, as she realised 2 fireballs at Hangaku which one she deflected and another was flying at her and by the looks of it Hangaku won't be able to block or dodge it, but instead of taking it head on she teleported right in front of Riser's Queen and with a quick motion punched Riser's Queen and she was falling to the ground.

CRASH!

She falled to the ground leaving a huge crater. Without wasting an opportunity I runed to Riser's Queen and puted my nodachi right at her face.

''You now and I will sapre you''

''I-I...Surrender...''

She barely said it and then blacked out.

I let out a deep breath. And turned to Issei who finished his fight with Riser.

I glance at Raiser who doesn't seem to show any movements and then I walk towards others while Issei walks towards Rias-senpai.

''I'm impressed Toyohisa-kun''

Akeno said with a smile.

''Senpai good job''

Koneko-chan said to me.

''Well done!''

Kiba said

''It's nothing special ,I just happy that it ended we-''

Without ending what I wanted to say I collapsed to the ground.

''Toyohisa-kun/senpai''

Was the last thing I heard before closing my eyes and succumbing to darkness.

 **Issei POV**

Unlike the sky of the humans' world, the colour of the Underworld's sky is purple.

It looks creepy, but it mysteriously gives me a sense of security. Is it because I'm a Devil?

TOUCH

Buchou's hand touches my cheek while I was looking at the sky.

"You dummy."

She says it with a bitter smile. Buchou seems to have a relieved expression. It seems like she was finally released from something painful.

!

Buchou becomes speechless when she sees my left arm. She is touching my left arm with a sorrowful face.

That may be the appropriate reaction. My left is covered with red scales, and it became so abnormal that it has sharp claws coming out of it.

"Your arm. So you gave your arm to the Dragon as a price to borrow that power right?"

"Yes. It was a good deal. Someone like me with no talent and who has nothing was able to get the ultimate power just with my left arm! Thanks to that I was able to defeat Raiser and get Buchou back!"

I put on a smiling face, but Buchou narrows her eyes and looks even more sad.

"You know that this left arm won't turn back to normal any more, don't you?"

"Ah, that's a bit of a problem. A cosplay item! Oh, that won't work at school. Oh my, what should I do?"

"Asa will definitely cry if she finds this out."

...Ugh, she will definitely cry. I have been continuing to make that girl cry...

"...You may have broken this engagement. But a new engagement might be brought in, you know? If you keep on doing this..."

I give my answer with a smile to Buchou who is putting on a sad expression.

"Then I will give my right arm as a price next time. Then my eyes if another one comes in. I will keep on saving Buchou. That's the only thing I can do. But I will definitely come and save you. That's because I am Rias Gremory's [Pawn]."

!

Right after I said that, my lips got blocked. The thing that is blocking my lips is—.

Buchou put her hands around my neck and put her lips on top of mine. It's not something that happened for an instant.

A Kiss.

It wasn't a deep kiss where we tangled our tongues, but I can feel her feelings from this soft kiss. Her soft lips and the smell of her crimson hair froze my brain.

After about a minute we overlapped our lips, Buchou's lips left mine. Then Buchou laughs.

...

K-Kissssss!?

I! I-I just had a kiss with Buchou! Kiss! Kissssss!

Then my brain explodes! Wow, wow, wow, woooooooooooow!

"My first kiss. It's something that girls treasure in Japan, right?"

"Eh? Y-Yes, it certainly is! Huh!? Your first kissssss!?"

I'm really surprised! T-That's because a first kiss is really important to girls!

"A-Are you okay with it!? T-That it was me?"

"You did something that's worth having a kiss with me. It's a reward."

She says it while smiling at me. Aaaaaah, I feel as if something is going to happen to me! It was worth the effort just for this kiss!

"Speaking of first kiss, do you really want my virginity that much?"

"I do! Ah!"

I answered her straight away. Man, I'm too honest with my greed...

But that's my true feeling. Of course I want it! I even craved for it in front of the whole crowd!

"...Geez, you really are honest with these kinds of things."

Buchou seems to have a troubled expression, but she is smiling. Umm, I'm sorry for being honest with these kinds of things.

Buchou starts to pat my cheek while I was apologising inside my head. Buchou just laughs happily.

I'm so glad. I'm really glad that Buchou is smiling again.

 **Line Break**

"So, like how I just explained, I, Rias Gremory, will also be living in this house. I might be inexperienced but please take care of me, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama."

At the living room of Hyoudou residence. A crimson hair beauty next to me is greeting my parents.

And there was another beauty with blonde hair next to me with teary eyes and unpleasant face. She seems to be in a very bad mood.

After that incident, Buchou suddenly said she would live with me.

I can't understand what she meant, but she mostly forced herself to make this happen. She did say, "I want to strengthen the relationship with my servant", but is she really okay if it's my house?

I may not be able to understand how High-class Devils think.

And, like that, the engagement thing between the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix was cancelled. Buchou is also happy, so it's a happy ending.

That bastard Raiser went into a slump after experiencing his first defeat of his life.

"Oh, what should I do? Asia-chan and Rias-san, so I will be having two daughters now."

My mum, after living with Asia, started to adore Asia like her own daughter so she was okay with another girl coming in. My dad on the other hand is crying hard.

"Yup, yup. It's a guy's dream after all. I mean, to have lots of girls! You may be able to fulfil the dream I had when I was young!"

Oh, I see. I am this person's son after all. I can't believe that he also had the same dream as me.

And the crucial left arm of mine on the other hand.

It's still an arm of a dragon. But thanks to Buchou and Akeno-san researching seriously about dragons, it reverted back to a human's arm in everyday life.

Apparently, by decreasing the aura of the dragon, you can stop it from dragonifying. I have to do something every few days to reduce my dragon's powers. If I don't, it will revert back to a dragon's arm.

Well, I was able to get Buchou back. Like I thought, it certainly was a cheap deal.

Though the way to reduce the dragon's power is a quite erotic. Gufufu, I never thought Buchou and Akeno-san will do those kind of thing for me... In other words, having this arm is a good thing.

Ddraig became silent after that. Even if I talk to him, he won't talk back. There are so many things I want to ask him...

The "White guy" the thing Ddraig was talking about. Apparently that thing is coming for me. I don't know what that thing is, but first, I need to do something about this situation.

"Now, Ise. We have your parents' permission. With this I am a member of this family. So can you take my luggage to my room right away promptly?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Ise-san, I will help as well."

Asia follows behind me.

"...Auu, looks like there's only hope for polygamy...But, but...it will be against the teachings of God...but, but at this rate...hauu..."

"Huh? What was that about the polygamy?"

"It's nothing."

When I ask her, she looks in the other direction. Hmmm, she seems to be in a bad mood ever since Buchou came here... Did Asia hate Buchou?

"Here, Ise. That will go over there."

She starts to order me around as soon as I brought the luggage into her room.

"Yes!"

"Ise, I want to take a bath after this... Yeah, I will wash your back for you."

"Are you serious!?"

Ooooooh! I want her to wash my back everydaaaaaay!

"Geez! If you are having a bath together, then so will I! Ise-san and Buchou-san! Please don't leave me out of this!"

Asia starts to complain with teary eyes. Asia, you can't! You can't compete with Buchou! It will become even more stimulating!

"Asia. I'm sorry, but this is how it is. Is it all right if this is a proclamation of war?"

"Uuu, I don't want to lose, but it seems like I will lose!"

Somehow, I think there are sparks between the two...

Just like Buchou, and just like Asia...I really can't understand how girls think! Is it even possible for me to have a harem at this rate?

However, there's one thing I know.

It looks like my everyday life will be getting even livelier

 **And that's the end. Sorry for the delay on this chapter I have done of work on my ass AGAIN. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this next chapter will be I don't even know when. Just** **follow** **my FB page Roasin for news on it. Well then till next time Bye-Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone. It's Toyohisa Shimazu.

As you all know after battle with Riser's queen I collapsed. Don't worry I'm alive and in my apartment, but that's not the point. Now listen to me.

This is abrupt, but once or twice, all of you also have things that happen when you're in bed, right?

For example, being late because the alarm didn't go off, or falling off your bed because you moved around while sleeping.

In my case, something that is happening to me right now far exceeds my expectations…

"Unnn…"

I can hear a seductive voice. Yeah, it's coming from very close to me.

When I look next to me, the one who is sleeping there is the black haired girl, Raynere.

She basically forced herself into my home several days ago, and has started living with me. No, basically Azazel,grandpa and mom forced her on me. But it isn't like enjoy her company...

She seems to have come in my bed before I noticed… And she happens to be naked...

No, I knew about it. Azazel told me that she sleeps naked.

Kuuuuu! I can feel a soft sensation from the left side of my body! She's sleeping while using me as her hug-pillow!

Raynere's smell is stimulating my nose! Why does Raynere smell this good?

I mean, her breast is completely touching my left arm! And my left hand is completely covered by something that is extremely soft! It must be her thigh. My left hand is between her two thighs like a sandwich! A 'thigh sandwich'! This is such a wonderful thing!

Thanks to that, I am in a situation where I can't move. No, I don't want to move! There's no way I can end this wonderful situation easily like that!

This only happened just a few days after she started living with me! I thought it was going to feel awkward living with Raynere, but if this kind of thing continues then I am all for it! Banzai!

"...Oh, you're awake Toyohisa-sam...kun?"

So Raynere is also awake!

"Y-Yes, I am. When I woke up, it was like this so I didn't know what to do..."

Well, that's how I actually feel. I have no idea what I should do. And since Raynere has woken up, I'm even less sure of what I'm supposed to do.

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep."

That kind of thing happens!? I really can't understand Raynere's feelings!

Raynere then hugs the left side of my body even stronger. This is heaven!

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up... Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my master."

Raynere said the last part teasingly.

Chuu.

Raynere then kisses me on my cheek. W-Why does Raynere like me this much!? Is it just me or has Raynere started to be more forward to me even more after the incident with Raiser? It's true that I'm getting a nosebleed every day. Issei would probably be dead by now if he was in my place.

"Umm, Raynere...I'm also a guy...s-so if you say things like that..."

"Do you feel like attacking me?"

Raynere replies with a naughty voice. Why is Raynere so good at stimulating me this much!?

Ohh yeah, she fallen because of lust ,almost forgot it...

"Sure, I'll do anything that will please you."

"—!"

Having her whisper me with her sexy voice, my mind is about to go somewhere else and then—.

KNOCK KNOCK. Someone is knocking at my door.

"Toyohisa. It's almost time for morning training."

The voice I hear from the other side is Azazel's.

...What timing! I-It was getting to the good part— It's all Azazel's fault!

Every morning, I do hard training. That's because I'm still weak.

I still train while Azazel coaches me. Raynere supports me by acting like a manager. Thank you very much Azazel, Raynere.

"Toyohisa? Are you still sleeping?"

"No, I'm awake. W-Wait a bit! I mean, wait for me downstairs!"

That's right. I can't let Azazel see this situation. He will definitely call everyone from my family or even worse...

Without even knowing what was going through my mind, Raynere puts on a devilish smile.

"Azazel-sama, wait for us a bit longer. Both Toyohisa-sama and I need to get ready."

"—!"

Raynere says that to Azazel who's on the other side of the door. Raynereeee! Why are you making it worse!?

Even if he's on the other side of the door, I can imagine Azazel being all smug about this.

OPEN!

My bedroom door is opened violently.

Azazel then sees me, with my upper body up, and Raynere.

Azael looks really pleased. I never seen him this happy. I-It scares me...

Raynere hugs my left arm after seeing Azazel's face. H-Hey, Raynere!?

"Good morning Azazel-sama."

Raynere smiles. Azazel who looks at us with smuggest face in the planet.

Then he puts his hands in to his pockets and draws a phone.

"I have to call the old man,ohh boy do he will surely love THIS!"

"Azazel!?"

I really miss my peaceful and quiet days now...

 **Line Break**

''Idatakimasu''

Breakfast time. Raynere and Azazel are sitting beside me.

Azazel throws a couple of glances at me and Raynere and going smug everytime. Raynere is eating quietly. Atleast at breakfast everything is peaceful.

''Oh my, so Raynere can make delicious Japanese food as well.''

''Thank you, Azazel-sama. I have been training under head maid of Shimazu clan, so I learned quite a bit of cooking.''

Yes, as for this breakfast we are eating now, Raynere made some of it. Like this fried egg which is very delicious that I have been eating a lot of them since earlier. It's seriously good!

''Toyohisa-kun, there's more, so eat in calmly manner.''

''Y-Yes, Raynere...''

''Already with the 'kun' I see''

Azazel went to his smuginess again.

Either way . I didn't find out until Raynere started living with me, but Raynere is good at cooking Japanese food, western food, and Chinese food. She has a wide range of cooking skills and can cook food of the finest quality.

I thought she would be bad at these kinds of things because she is a fallen angel and wasn't used to these kind of things, but it's the opposite.

I then drink some miso soup. Ah, this miso soup that Raynere made is delicious! Tears are coming out of my eyes!

Girls who are good at cooking are so appealing. Especially if that happens to be are beautiful girl who is an almost like Onee-sama type, then I have nothing to complain about...

''Toyohisa-kun, remember that we are going to your home after school''

Raynere reminded me. I totally forgot that, mom said something about test or something, basically how have I healed after the accident with Raiser and so on.

 **Line break**

"And this is a picture of Toyohisa when he was in grade school."

"Ara ara, so he went into the beach naked."

"Hey Akeno-san! Hey mum, stop showing her things!"

Having test, huh. The 'tests' which was supposed to take place in my house was crumbled by the album mum brought. What even more surprised me that Akeno was here,but mom said that she met her on the way. That was strange because I don't remember mom seeing Akeno. Well that doesn't matter right now as i have bigger problems on my hands.

It's the worst! An object which holds my embarrassing past! Uwaaaaaah, I want to die!

I think I remember mum saying this before.

"One day when you bring lots of girls to our home, I want to show them your album."

She thought that it would end in a dream because I'm unpopular with girls. But life turned around and it changed into this situation... Man, her dream came true when I didn't want it to!

"...Small Toyohisa."

Akeno, I'll be embarrassed if you stare at a picture of me when I was a child like that...

Umm, Onee-sama? Why are your cheeks red?

"...Toyohisa when he was a child, Toyohisa when he was a child, Toyohisa when he was a child, Toyohisa when he was a child..."

Is she muttering something?

But she seems satisfied. Akeno, is the picture of me when I was a child your taste? Is Akeno a shota-con? I never heard her being as such...

"I think I know how Akeno-san feels!"

Raynere grabs Akeno's hand. Her eyes are sparkling. But Raynere was looking different well obviously she didn't want to be found out that she's here by Akeno.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

Hey, hey. Both of them went to another world...

I don't know if I want even life at this point...

 **Line Break**

KICK!

The sound of ball being kicked went through the azure sky.

''All right. I've got this one''

A girl jumped off the ground hitting the ball with her head and directing it to the back of the net.

''Nice goal, Katase!''

The girl named Katase smiled at me and gave me thumbs up. We. the Kendo Club, were practising football **(A/N:NO WAY IN HELL WILL I CALL IT SOC...THIS** **HORRIBLE** **WORD!)** on the football pitch of the school.

''Next week is Kous Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose.''

I said with a firm voice. Yeah, one of the school's biggest events, the "Ball tournament", was closing in. Overall, it is an event where we play ball-related sports, such as volleyball, football, basketball, and tennis. These matches include contests between classes, genders and obviously, there are also some between clubs. Whether or not you belong to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes the Kendo Club. What the clubs actually play is announced on the day of the event, we don't know what it will be. When club member numbers differ, the set up is for fair play, at least number wise. According to the Student Council announcement, some sports may require more players, so we need to make sure we have the reserves. And in conclusion, we were practising sports likely to arise. Today happens to be football. As it was evening, the sky was beginning to darken. Typically, we spend our time training in the dojo. Recently, we began to change into our PE uniforms and practice sports. Well, while I don't hate moving around for fun, for someone like me who trains in the morning, my stamina is drained the entire day. But it's all good because I act like a coach. Training in the morning, lectures at school, more training in the evening... To tell you the truth, it wouldn't be surprising if I died... Asia's healing powers are the ones that are keeping my life.

''You are all moving great but your passing and communications needs work''

''Hai!''

All of them replied. Actually I'm not scared that we would win against almost everyone, what gives me problem is ORC being them devils and all.

''Now! We'll practice volleyball! Now everyone! Catch a breath and go to the gym!''

All of them went to drink and started chatting with each other ,that is till one girl approached me. If I remember she was Junko a first year. She has light brown hair tied into twin tails and green eyes, with a yellow ribbon at both sides. And she is quite petite compared to other Kendo Club girls. She always smiles and is a really pure girl.

''What is it Junko?''

I asked her. Then I noticed her blushing a little.

''S-Senpai...I made...This. PLEASE TAKE IT!''

She screamed the last part handing me bento box and running away ,blushing like a tomato. Then I noticed other girls giving me death stares and hering some of them talking.

''Damn...She got a head start...''

''I will have to step up my game!...''

And things like that.

I looked at the bento box still puzzled a bit ,nevertheless I put it down for later use.

''Okay! Brake is over to the gym everyone''

I said and with that all girls went to the gym.

Everything went smooth, without any accidents ,but still some of the girls glared daggers at me.

 **Line Break**

Lunch time, the next day.

The "Ball tournament" was approaching. Today we would most likely train hard as well. I informed the girls to go to the club room after lunch. Apparently, this would be our last meeting. I have to motivate them to give them all, after all I just learned that the first place will get money for it! All the equipment I could buy with that!

Either way I heard some strange rumors circulating around Issei them being like

The wild beast Ise, playing around with beautiful girls. He's got a hold on Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai. He's forcing them to do evil, sexual acts against their will. "Fufufu. The dignified Ojou-sama is making such a slutty face for me! You pig!". Then you abuse them with words and violence.

And.

There's more. The beast finally set his filthy fangs on the school's mascot, Koneko-chan, who has a loli body. Then he instigated intense sexual intercourse that could easily break her body. He feasted on an underdeveloped body. "Senpai... please stop...". But her words were futile to the beast. His lust for sex then reached the Angel who had just transferred to our school; he attacked Asia-chan on the first day. "I'll teach you about Japanese culture with my special after school lesson". He made the Angel fall down to the abyss at dawn... You took her into your house. The never ending hell took place in your small room. The brute Ise's hunt for beautiful girls never ends. ...Well something like that.

Seriously if he touched Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Asia-chan I will castrate him on the spot. No questions asked.

While I was enjoying my lunch and thinking how would I cripple Issei. I heard something that picked my interests.

KNOCK! BANG!

I went to the source of the sound and noticed Issei hitting his perverted friends. This will surely will be amusing so I sited near them but not so close to interrupt them.

"It hurts, you brute!"

"Yeah. Don't take it out on us, you beast!"

"Don't fuck around! Spreading rumours about me?! You guys! Do you really want to die, seriously!?"

"Hm... We'll go crazy with jealousy if we don't do things like this."

"Hahaha! More like our heads are already fucked over!"

"Regret a little! What are you guys trying to do to my school life!?"

"By the way, there's also a rumour about you and Kiba being a gay couple."

"The beast's lust for sex finally reached the school prince! We spread that as well."

"It's really popular among some girls."

"Kyaaa! Who's bending down and who's sticking it in?"

"Die! Seriously die!"

Well atleast that cleared the rumors ,but still I would castrate him if something like that happened.

Then Issei stood up. Putting his bento in his bag.

''Sorry Matsuda and Motohama, I'll leave now for the club room."

"Oh, you're working hard. That's good for you."

"Were you that into sports?"

"Can't help it. Buchou's order. And since I'm training I'll definitely win this."

"Energetic. Until recently you only became hyped up over porn and stuff."

"You really did change. Did you eat something bad? Does your life change when you see real tits?"

"Well, no matter how many times you see real tits, it's always amazing."

"Die!"

"Die!"

Amusing as always the perverted trio is. Well it's a shame that I can't stay here ,as I have Kendo Club to attend.

When I entered the room, the other members were already there...and there were also those who didn't belong to the club here as well.

! I got shocked when I saw the person standing near the club members.

"Student Council President..."

''In the flesh.''

She said in her usual montone. Then she gave me a book.

''This is all your clubs spendings in this past month ,sort them out and bring me them tomorrow. Now excuse me.''

Oh God no,more paperwork...

After she left. I sighted and went to talk with the Kendo girls.

After returning from Kendo Club ,I was currently at my house. Looking through our spending.

''24 broken bokkens... 24! WHERE IN THE HELL DID WE PUT THOSE 24 BOKKENS?!''

I put my hands on my head looking depressed as hell. 24 bokkens aren't cheap...Plus there is electricity bill, water bill, at least we don't have to pay for janitor service or something as we clean everything ourselves, but still bokkens aren't cheap.

''Thanks Raynere''

I sipped green tea that she just brought to me. I started calculating everything.

WE ONLY HAVE 10YEN LEFT. I autistically screeched in my head. That's it I will have a big talk tomorrow with the girls about those 24 bokkens. We don't have the budget to allow such things... Wait Rias brother owns me so what if I told him that I want lots of money. No,no,no to Lucifer to own you something happens never so I better keep it for later...

''Toyohisa bath is ready''

Raynere said, pulling me out of my depression. Finally a bath just what I needed.

I turned around and saw Raynere with nothing but a towel covering her. Noticing where my eyes were staring she let out a grin.

''Like what you see? What about...if i do this?''

She with one of her finger slowly dragged her towel down revealing more and more of her breasts. I just started until I noticed that my manhood was starting to rise. I quickly dashed through her and slammed bathroom door behind me.

I inhaled and exhaled couple of times before calming down. I seriously need a bath now...

 **Line Break**

BANG! BANG!

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. From today's weather broadcast, it's going to rain in the evening. Please don't rain until the tournament finishes.

 **[** **Tsukamoto** **-kun of the "Manga research club", Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately.]**

The PA which is placed throughout the school ground was making announcements endlessly. All of us members got changed into our PE uniform and gathered at one place and were resting up till the start of the match. But the club matches were at the end. First of all, there were the class matches. I think my class is going to compete in baseball. Me, Issei and Asia also have to participate. The practice we did after school wasn't in vain. After that there was a match amongst genders. Then after lunch there was a match between clubs. I did some light exercises . Other girls whare stretching with the help of other girls. I sended Katase and Murayama to check the category sports for the club match…. Oh they came back. Katase and Murayama, who just came back, whare smiling fearlessly.

"Fufufu, we have won this match already."

"Murayama, so what is the sports we are playing then?"

"Football!"

I only had a pretty good feeling about this.

 **Line Break**

"Buchouuuuuu! You can do it!"

Issei was cheering for Rias from the tennis court fence. Rias was representing the girls of her class, and was competing against other senior girls.

SLAM!

Rias was playing around with her opponent with her smooth move, but the opponent was quite good as well!

"Kaichou-samaaaaa! Kyaaaa!"

The girls were shouting with a shrill voice. Yes, Rias's opponent was none other than the student president, Shitori Souna.

"Ufufufu. It's wonderful that we can see a match between High-class Devils in a place like this."

Akeno-san was also enjoying watching it beside me. It was just like she said. I never expected that there would be a match between the High-class Devils here. And both of them weren't holding back. They were seriously hitting the ball with their racket.

"Here I come, Sona!"

"Yes, you may, Rias!"

Both of them were exchanging words like that, and they were both really into this match. It looked like a situation in a sports-comedy manga! Even I was getting fired up just looking at them!

"Kaichouuuuu! Please winnnnnnn!"

Ah, some random guy was also cheering in the fence opposite of me. He was even swinging a flag which had a writing "Student Council" on it. Wow, talk about dedication!

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!"

The ball Kaichou had just hit went rushing towards Rias.

"You are too naïve! Take this Gremory-style counter!"

Rias tried to hit it back with her racket, but the ball changed it's direction and went down! Uoooooo! Is it a magic ball!?

"15-30"

"Noooooo, it's Kaichou's point!"

"You are doing well Souna. To be expected from my rival."

"Ufufu. Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser has to pay for the udon with all the toppings at Kobashiya, have you?"

"Yes, I haven't. It will be my shame if you taste that before me. That's why I will definitely win! Did you know that I have 108 styles of magic ball?"

"I will accept that challenge. I will hit back all the balls that come into my "Shitori-Zone"."

I don't know why but both of their eyes were burning... But princesses, why is the thing you two are betting so…common? Well maybe that's the good thing about Rias and Kaichou. After all the final match between Rias and Kaichou lasted so long, that both of their rackets broke and they both got first places,which was surprise but then I learned that Kaichou was a devil as well and all made sense now . Well, of course, a normal racket would break if they do an intense rally like that. Then the tournament moved to the club matches…

 **Line Break**

"Bloo…bloomers."

I became shocked after seeing what Kendo club girls were wearing. It was not the school's PE uniform shorts but a bloomer! Before the start of the club matches, the girls suddenly disappeared, and when I thought they came back they was wearing a bloomer. I feeled my inner pervert rising to surface. All those nice legs! More shier girls wear even blushing.

''Wish us luck Toyohisa-senpai!''

I averted my eyes from them. I can stare at them otherwise I will become Issei!

"You don't like it, senpai?"

One of the girls asked me with a shy voice looking up at me. !... I felt something burst inside me.

''NO,no. It's great. Thank you very much. Thank you very much!"

I took girls hand and thanked her a lot. But said girl herself didn't know what was going on.

''Raise your spirit up, senpai!''

Murayama now said. She was really energetic today.

''Osu! I'm all fired up! Since I won't play I will give it my all Supporting you girls!''

''Good reply,senpai!''

Then she whispered something to me.

''Are you sure that will do''

''I see...I see''

''OK''

I stood up in front of the girls.

''Listen up! If we win and we keep our goal clean I will go out with all of you!''

Murayama told me to say that, as it would raise everyone's spirit. I doubted it until I sensed fire in Kendo Club girls.

''Let's win this girls!''

''OHHHHH!''

They all went to the field.

 **[Members of the Kendo Club and the Basketball club. Please gather at the ground.]**

The announcement which called for us! Our battle was about to start!

 **Line Break**

''Pressure up high!''

''Pass! Pass!''

I was shouting commands to the Kendo Club girls. The match between clubs has started! The sport we had to do is work as a team and score a goal our first opponent was the basketball club. These guys whare much more stronger being men and could jump higher. Noticing that they played contact football and played a lot of long balls. We were seriously losing in the air ,but the girls didn't give up.

I used 4-4-2 tactic while basketball club used 4-3-3. I put Katase and Murayama as 2 LM and RM positions I put Isamu and Ima as they whare the most energetic and could quickly run either help attacking or defending. At CM position played intelligent Akira and swift like a wind Asuga, they played especially well in the middle Akira smartly passing and Asuga swiftly looking for space. At LB and RB played Chiaki and Bashira I told them to push up high to utilize our flanks and help attacking, they were doing good. And now our 2 CB girls Whare Chizue and Kimmi they were more developed muscular as their fathers owned gyms respectively, They done a good job defending even sometimes pushing the boys to the ground. And now our most amazing and beautiful GK Junko ,you know that girl that was always shy and the one that gave me the bento box ,she was superb in the goal saving us countless times It felt like I was watching Yoshikatsu Kawaguchi play all over again.

Back to the game. We are currently defending a corner. I quickly runned to the side ref.

''How much time left till the end of first half?''

''30 seconds''

Hearing that I quickly shouted to the girls.

''Everyone go in the box. This is the last seconds, defend like your life depends on it!''

Even Katase and Murayama went to the box.I went back to my place and started praying.

WHISTLE

The ref blows his whistle that the they can lift the corner. Without any delay the boy kicked the ball from the corner directing it in to the box. I watched as the boys and girls jumped. The boys jumped really high. And one of them happens to touch the ball with his head

''Oh no!''

I said when I saw that in the next second he directed the ball in to the goal. Junko barely touched the ball,but that was enough to redirect it to the post ,from the post it flew out ,Chizue doing bicycle-kick ,kicking it out of the harm's way.

WHISTLE

That final whistle was like music to my ears even if we only finished only the first half.

The girls garbed their water bottles and started drinking while i brought out football board that I borrowed from Football Club.

''Gather around''

I waited a bit for all of them to gather. Then I continued.

''I'm really proud of you all! You all are excellent on the Pitch! Now let's talk...''

Pulling out white and red and one black touches. And putting them on the board.

''So they're playing lots of long balls ,so...'' I said moving couple of red touches. '' We have to all go up and pressure high. Don't go running around and involving your selfs in their game. Press hard,defend and attack , be disciplined all about that. Isamu,Ima,Chiaki,Bashira you will have even more work now as you will help press and defend.''

''Hai.''

Four of them replied.

''Now Katase and Murayama.'' I said moving 2 pieces.'' You are our strikes but your objective is not to score. Just stand at the back and drawn their defenders to yourselfs leaving space for players who are running from the depth. When you get the ball try to hold it as much as you can and look for players joining you from depth and if you think you can ,then you can go for a goal.''

They nodded in acknowledgement.

''That's is all! All of you are doing really good, remember short accurate passes and don't involve yourselfs in their game. Now go out there and make me proud!''

They stood up and went to the pitch.

The other half went pretty good. Because we pressured up high they couldn't play long balls resulting in lots of mistakes and free balls. At the end we were taking up the initiative even had a couple of chances to score. We attacked and pressured hard and in the end we got in one goal. It was beautiful teamwork as Katase and Murayama dashed in the middle attracting defenders with them ,leaving space for Ima who got a pass from Akira and runned up the flank cutting in the box, outplaying one of the boys and then passing the ball outside of the box to Asuga who joined in the attack and led the ball with a powerful kick to the back of the net. Beside that goal everything was fine, we defended and attacked with discipline which was really hard for Basketball Club to brake.

 **[The Kendo Club wins!]**

The good news which the announcement just made also reached my ears.

 **Line Break**

RAIN

It was raining hard outside. We were lucky that it rained after the tournament. I turned around the corner to see the members of ORC.

SLAP!

There was also a bitter sound which echoed along with the sound of rain. Rias just slapped someone. Not me nor Issei to my surprise. It was Kiba.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

Rias was quite angry. For the ball tournament, the occult research club, got 1st place,while my Kendo Club got 2nd place. I observed them and they whare playing as a team… But there was one person who didn't cooperate. I'm talking about Kiba. He did contribute a couple of times but he was doing nothing most of the time. Rias got angry at him a couple of times during the match but he didn't seem to care. I would have gotten pissed if Rias didn't. Even if he got his cheek slapped, Kiba still didn't make any expression nor talked. What is this guy… Is he really Kiba? Because of the sudden change he looked like a totally different person. He was a good looking guy who always had a refreshing face. Then he suddenly made the usual smiley face.

I went to Akeno to ask what this all was about,but she just told me to be silent with a sad smile.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?"

"It's none of your concern."

Issei asked him but Kiba replied coldly with a smiley face.

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

Hmmm, maybe I should tell him a bit. But why am I supposed to do this? I'm not a member of ORC so I don't know a lot about him...

"It's troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades."

"Comrades…"

Kiba then made a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning… Ise-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

That's what I thought. But he rejected it immediately.

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

Kiba had a face with a strong determination. That time, I thought that I had seen his real face.

 _ **(Kiba POV)**_

I'm walking without using an umbrella under the heavy rain.

I think it's a good rain that can cool my head off.

I had a fight with Buchou.

I rebelled for the first time against my master who saved my life. It was a failure as "Kiba Yuuto".

However, I had never once forgotten my revenge towards the holy-sword Excalibur. I was just getting senile with the lifestyle at school.

I had made comrades, obtained a lifestyle, and received a name. I also received a purpose in life from my master, Rias Gremory.

Asking for more happiness is a bad thing. It's certainly bad.

Until I achieve my purpose, I have never thought that I can continue to live on behalf of my "comrades".

Splash.

I heard a sound of water that is different from the sound of rain.

There is a priest in front of me. By hanging a cross around their neck, they speak of the holiness in the name of God that I so despise.

They are one of the things I hate. The target of my hatred. I even think that I don't mind killing him if he is an exorcist.

!

The priest has a blood patch on his stomach and when he coughs out some blood, he falls down.

Was he attacked by someone? Who? An enemy?

"!"

Sensing an abnormal presence, I created a demonic-sword instantly. It's a killing intent!

SPARK!

There is a reflection of a metal under the rain, then there's a spark.

When I move my body towards the place where the killing intent is coming from, there is someone wielding a longsword who comes to attack me.

This person is wearing same clothes as the priest that just died front of me. —A priest. Except, this one is giving off a powerful killing intent clearly.

"Yahooo. It's been a while."

I know the boy priest who is giving a disgusting smile.

A white-haired crazy priest, Freed Sellzen. He's the one we fought in the previous incident involving the Fallen-Angels.

...He is showing the same disgusting smile that is ticking me off like before.

"...Looks like you are still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today."

I said that with an angry tone, but he simply laughs it off.

"Well that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!"

So he still has his cocky way of talking. Seriously, he really does get on my nerves. I already hate him for being a priest.

When I try to make a demonic-sword in my left hand, the long sword he is wielding starts to emit a holy aura.

! That light! That aura! That glow!

How can I forget!

"I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

Yes, the sword he has is the Holy-sword Excalibur itself.

 **Line Break**

 _ **(Toyohisa POV)**_

"Holy-sword Project?"

Rias nodded at my words.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

Asia, Issei,Rias and I went to Issei's house after we finished our club activities. Rias and Asia came into Issei's room, and Rias had started to tell us about Kiba.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia didn't know about this project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy-maiden.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

Holy-sword… If I remember my nodachi is a holy-sword i think...

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?"

It was my question. I made a simple conclusion that a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords exists because a Sacred Gear that creates demonic-sword does.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it."

Longinus. It is a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God. Like the one Issei possesses in his left arm. So, there is a sacred utensil that is a Sacred Gear and is also a "Longinus". But to hear that the spear that killed Jesus-san was also a "Longinus"… I was discovering the mystery behind the history from out of nowhere. Talking to a high-class devil can be really shocking.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords."

Hmmmm. So much stuff that I had no clue about. I'll probably have to remember these things, but lately there is so much stuff that I have to remember, it's hard to keep up…

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Rias shook her head at Issei's question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

Even Kiba who is an expert at using swords and can handle all those demonic-swords couldn't use the holy-swords.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

Dispose… Sounds like an unpleasant word. I can imagine what it means. Rias's eyes changed because she also felt discomfort.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Rias said it with sad eyes. Rias is a devil. But she is very kind. Rias told me that she has similar feelings as humans because she stayed in the human's world for too long but I believe that's not the case. I think that Rias was a kind woman right from the start afterall she saved a pervert like Issei . Otherwise you can't explain her kind smile.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords."

Rias-san wanted to save Kiba by turning him into a devil because he had a miserable life due to the holy-swords. She wanted to tell him not to get so fixated on holy-swords and use his powers as a devil. But Kiba…

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

The reason why he detests priests. The reason why he is obsessed with the information regarding holy-swords. He still couldn't forget about them. No, they played around with his life and killed him afterwards, it's not weird for him to hold a grudge. And it happened to him when he was little so his hatred against them must be enormous. Rias made a big sigh.

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"Ah, about that. I think this photo was what caused him to act like this."

Issei handed the photo to Rias. I think it is somehow related… Rias's eyes changed as soon as she saw the photo.

"Ise. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"No. There's none among my relatives."

"Except when I was really small, it seems there was a child who was a Christian living in the neighbourhood."

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a holy-sword in this area about 10 years ago. It's so terrifying."

"Then is that sword really a holy-sword?"

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-sword I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…"

Oh. Rias started talking to herself. Seems like she found out something. But Rias thought for a while and…

"Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behaviour will go back to normal."

After saying that, Rias started to strip her clothes!

''Yes, goodnight everyone!''

I said running out of the house leaving them to their own devices.

Now walking alone in the streets I had a couple of things to think about...

I returned home. Everything was pitch black so I figured out Raynere was sleeping or was away. Either way I quickly went to take a shower. After shower I put a new set of underwear and went sleep on the sofa as my room was occupied by Raynere even if she protested at first.

''Toyohisa''

I hear a voice ,when I turned around I saw Raynere in a black lingerie suit wich was looking really sexy at her.

''R-Raynere?''

I asked her with a sly blush.

''Would you sleep with me?''

''What? Sorry didn't hear you...''

"Toyohis-san. You will sleep with me, right?"

Raynere asked me with sexy eyes. I felt like surrendering to her because she wasn't acting or teasing me. She was beautiful yes,but we aren't even in a relationship to make a move like that. I held my head down because this was the hardest choice I've ever faced.

 **Line Break**

''...Fuuu...''

I took a deep breath after I drank a cup of water in the kitchen.

...After that I calmed the situation by choosing ''I will sleep with you ,but no funny business''. Of course seeing Raynere in that outfit made me kinda regret my choice. But still she is really forward as of lately , this leaves me complicated. Yes I may like Raynere ,but at the same time I like Akeno so choosing between the is hard. So choosing one would leave another hating me forever.

But it might be good if I talked with both of them and they would accept me having them both. No this will never work, I'm not some kind of harem MC to have power like that. This is hardest choice of my life. On the bed I slept near Raynere with my back to her. Man up Toyohisa ,if Issei was here he wouldn't be such a wuss. Yes but he's pervert. AHHHH my brain doesn't work anymore! It would be the ultimate situation for guys! It's killing me! Damn it! She is right in front of me but I can't lay my hands on her! I held my head down with my arms. Of course I couldn't go to sleep because I was getting too excited since there were a bishoujo sleeping next to me! I stopped my inner pervert from rising, seriously Issei is starting to rub on me, and came downstairs when I saw a chance. I was sure that she was sleeping peacefully.

Shit! I want to have sex with her! I still am a human, teenage boy with god damn hormones! Shouldn't I use this chance to experience a lot of things!? But Akeno will be mad! What if talked to them both and ended up in a threesome? Is it even possible!? Absurd! No way in seven hells and heavens this would happen. What even am I thinking? Ahhhhh! I'm so conflicted with myself!

 **[Master. Sorry to bother you.]**

...I never expected that you would have started a conversation with me. My guardian Hangaku. She talked to my in the battle against Raiser's Queen. She appeared and helped me defeat said Queen, by Issei defeating Raiser we succeeded in destroying Rias's engagement.

You didn't even appear since then and didn't even talk back to me when I was calling you!

 **[Sorry Master. You weren't ready to make a contact with me]**

I sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Hmph. Coming out of nowhere."

 **[Master, Don't say that.]**

Does this mean that I'm back at full power or I'm even stronger now? Is that the reason why this girl/guardian is talking to me... Tomorrow is the day that Akeno asked me to help her shopping. Gufufu, I can't wait for tomorrow. I will finally have a chance to go out with Akeno.

 **[Seems like your head is full of things like that as always,Master.]**

Hangaku said it while making a sigh.

"Shut up! I'm at that age!…And what did you want to talk about?"

 **[I don't mind talking about sexual things]**

''...You were listening?''

 **[Well I am always with you, so I can hear it whether I want or not,Master]**

Is that so? So you can hear everything. And it's even worse because it seems like she can hear my thoughts as well.

 **[The Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils. Your friend Akeno is the same as well. Especially the love Akeno has towards you is deep… Seems like she likes you a lot. And that fallen in your bed feels the same.]**

''...Yeah. I don't know why but both of them like me a lot.''

I answered her while blushing. That's right. I am being especially taken care of by Akeno. I think she started to adore me even more after I beat same is with Raynere which became more forward after that...I'm happy but also embarrassed so I don't know what to do.

 **[Kukuku. You are probably at the age where you should experience that stuff. You should experience that kind of stuff as soon as you can. You won't know when the death will appear in front of you.]**

"…Hey. I wanted to ask you how do you know these things?"

 **[I'm the spirit of Lady Hangaku who fought in the Genpei and me took a defensive position at a fort at Tossakayama under attack from Sasaki Moritsuna. I commanded 3,000 soldiers to defend against an army of 10,000 soldiers loyal to the Hōjō clan. Ultimately I was wounded by an arrow and captured; the defenses then collapsed. I was taken to Kamakura. When I was presented to the shōgun Minamoto no Yoriie, I met Asari Yoshitō a warrior of the Kai-Genji clan, he later received the shogun's permission to marry me. We lived in Kai, where I had one daughter.]**

''Still doesn't answer my question...''

 **[It's really rude to** **interrupt** **someone Master. But basically I'm no stranger to supernatural ,because lot's of clans used magic,curses and etc. Plus Hachiman-kami-sama blessed me himself. This is why after my death my spirit** **became** **your guardian.]**

''I see... I wonder what about Ddraig, was he reincarnated like you?''

 **[You know that the three sides of God and Angels, fallen-angels and devils were having a big war a long time ago, right Master?]**

"Yeah."

 **[That time other powers gave their support to certain sides. Fairies, spirits, European monsters, Youkai and humans. But the dragons were the only beings that didn't side with any of them.]**

"Why was that?"

 **[Hmmm I wonder. I don't know the actual reason. But dragons are beings that are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were dragons that turned into devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely.]**

Wow, dragon's are such troublesome creatures. They live how they want to.

 **[But during the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of dragons and they had a power that rivalled that of God and Maou. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care.]**

Those two are the worst! They are just super troublesome dragons!

"Why were the two fighting that much?"

 **[No idea. It's like they weren't interested in anything at all. The two dragons probably can't remember the reason why they started to fight. And for the first time, the leaders of the three powers joined hands. "We have to get rid of those two dragons, or else it's not a matter of war any more!" Like that.]**

…The groups who are enemies forming an alliance. And the reason for that is a fight between dragons. It seems complicated.

 **[The two dragons that got their fight interrupted became mad. [Don't get in the way of our fight!], [A mere God and Maou shouldn't be interrupting a duel between dragons!] - they responded like idiots. They went head on and tried to eat God, Maou, and the leaders of the fallen-angels. Well, that was a mistake, I guess.]**

They seriously are the ultimate and worst dragons. But I get it now. So those two dragons are…

[ **In the end the two dragons got cut into pieces and their spirits were sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears. The two dragons that were sealed within humans used them as vessels, they encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one of them won and one of them died. Sometimes one of them was already dead before the other one came and so they didn't fight, but most of the times they did. If the vessel, human, dies then the dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.]**

''And those two dragons are Ddraig and another one,huh''

 **[Yeah that's right. The other dragon is called the vanishing dragon. So Issei is the new host of Ddraig. I wonder what's going to happen this time?]**

''What you mean by that?''

 **[You see, their host always fighted till one was dead. And those fights whare so bloody.** **Where** **those two fought soon chaos and death** **followed** **.]**

''I see...''

 **[But it's first time that I'm** **witnessing** **a host like** **that** **child...]**

''Huh? He is abnormal? He is weird? He is perverted?''

 **[He is weird but not abnormal. Either way he is a being that is possessed by a dragon. In whatever age and country, Dragons represent power. You know Master, even though they come in many different forms and shapes, there are pictures and carvings of dragons in many different countries? Throughout the ages humans admired dragons, respected dragons, and feared dragons. Unwittingly, dragons fascinate those around them. Or those with power gather around the dragons. If there are people who will come to him with admiration or to challenge him, then it's most likely the power of the dragon.]**

"…It sounds like an inconvenient power. So he is going to be targeted by a lot of guys?"

[ **To fight strong foes that are attracted to power. That's the path of those who possess the dragon-emperor. Women would come to him as well.]**

''Are you serious!? Women and Issei!?''

 **[Yeah, I'm serious. All of the host of those two dragons were surrounded by the opposite sex. I think you call them popular, right? They didn't have to worry about the opposite sex at all.]**

''Hangaku I think I will kill Issei ,before Ddraig tells him or he start attracting women''

 **[Sadly Master. This is already happening that Gremory girl and former nun are already** **attracted** **to him]**

Not Asia! That girls is to pure for this world! If Issei lays a hand on her I will kill him, I will definitely kill him!

''Oh yeah...By the way is the 'Vanishing Dragon' strong?''

 **[He's strong. To begin with, they had powers that could even dominate God and Maou. It's just that they had a curse put on them when they got turned into Sacred Gears. They are in a tight situation to release their full powers. Even so, if Issei get used to it, high-class devils and high ranked angels are nothing against them.]**

''This all is really troublesome...''

I sighted

 **[Indeed ,Master.]**

''Hangaku I will be borrowing your powers!''

 **[Use me as you see fit ,Master]**

"Ou! Let's work together Hangaku!"

 **[Yes,Master.]**

Like this me and the Hangaku made a promise for our new objective at midnight.

 **Line Break**

It's my date with Akeno-san today. Currently I'm walking to Akeno's room in ORC ,she said that she has to help Issei scatter the powers of a dragon and then we will go.

I quickly opened the doors to Akeno's room and went in. there is a tatami **(A/N:Japanese flooring)** on the floor, and it looks like a traditional Japanese room. I was walking to the middle of the room and noticed Issei sitting on the sofa I went closer to him when I noticed that he was with his upper body naked and Akeno-san was sucking his fingers.

When I saw Issei's perverted grin something snapped in me.

''Hohohoho, what do we have here?''

I said putting my hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. He was hurting ,i noticed that by his pained expression

''...T-Toyohisa-kun!?...Why are your eyes red and steam coming from your mouth...? What's with the sword?...T-Toyohisa?''

His expression was that of pure fear.

''Do you know about 100 strikes technique?''

I said already drawing my nodachi

''...N-no''

He was almost on the verge of tears

''I'm so happy Issei... Don't worry it won't hurt ,100 strikes technique principle is slow death. I will cut you avoiding blood vessels and nerves so you can live as much as you can ,but sadly no one lived till 36 strike, I wonder with that dragon body of yours how many slashes will I be able to make...''

''Eeeeeeeeh!?...I forgot something that I had to ,silly me. Bye!''

He quickly grabbed his shirt and dashed through the door at the speed of light.

Damn... I really wanted to see how much will he last.

''Akeno-san he didn't do anything to you?...''

BUHAA!

There was blood coming out of my nose! Of course! Even I have a dozen of liters of blood coming out, it still won't stop!

Akeno-san was with a white cloth on. She had her usual ponytail united as well, but Akeno-san with her hair down looks fascinating and attractive! he white cloth that is covering Akeno-san's body is soaked with water…! Her long black hair is also sticking to the cloth and it looks sexy! I can see her skin! If I can see it like this a certain "thing" of mine is going to change…! I mean I can see it! I can see it through the cloth! The pink coloured thing! I can see her nipples! Wait, she doesn't have her bra on!?

''Ara ara. Did something happen? You suddenly became quiet… Is something wrong with what I am wearing? The reason why it is soaked is because I put water onto myself for the ritual. Is it weird?"

Akeno-san started to pat herself on her chest on purpose. It's affecting my crotch…

"No, no! You look really great in it!"

I couldn't help myself staring at Akeno-san's chest. It's just that her see-through clothes are too stimulating for me… Huh? Is it just me or isn't she wearing anything down there as well…? I then looked around her hips… I became speechless. She isn't wearing anything…I think. She doesn't seem to be shy about it and isn't even trying to hide it! It's more like she is enjoying my reaction!

''I'm still mad at you!''

I said while looking away this simulation is to much for me!

''Ara ara. I was just helping him, you know that you are my favourite kouhai''

She said while hugging me from behind. I-I can feel her naked breast against my back! My crotch won't be able to handle all the pressure if this continues...

''Akeno we should go or the shops will close down...''

It was a lie obviously and she knew that , I just wanted her to realise me ,because I don't know for how long will I be able to keep my sanity.

''Hmm... i guess you're right. I will go dry and dress myself. Wait in here for a bit''

She then hurried of, realising me in the process. I just let out a deep breath and sited down on the sofa while waiting for her.

After 10 or so minutes she came out. Wearing a white blouse that showed of her cleavage and really tight black jeans that perfectly showed up he hips and ass ,in other words she was sexy as hell.

''...Beautiful...''

I accidently said it out loud! I quickly closed my mouth with my hand stopping it for talking.

''Thank you ,Toyohisa''

She said with a giggle and landed a kiss to my cheek.

''Women like when you praise them. Now shall we go To-yo-hi-sa?''

She said my name seducetuvily.

''Y-yes''

I said. She then clinged to my arm and we went off...

Our date went well as a...date. It was really normal. Going to cinema, then going to shop there and there,the only abnormal thing was how much things Akeno-san bought. When i asked her about it she replied ''A Woman always needs to have clothes for every day of the month... And shoes'' So being a gentleman I was carrying all those bags. Seriously how can women buy so much!? I could barely even feel my arms from carrying all that weight.

Currently we are at the cafe. I put down all the bags and sited down. Ahhhh the bliss of a chair! Then we ordered somethings, I order green tea and Akeno-san ordered strawberry cake.

''You're still angry about that?''

She said to me while eating her cake. I just turned away and gave her the silent treatment

''It was the only and efficient way to scatter Issei's dragon powers''

I still didn't answer her.

''Two can play of that game''

At her words I believed that she will stay silent and won't talk to me, but that didn't happen! Instead she sat down on my knees facing me and with one hand she made me look at her.

''Toyohisa I don't need other men when I have you. I only helped Issei ,if you want I won't do that again''

She said to me with sad eyes.

''Akeno...''

I said while our lips went closer to each other.

PHONE!

Before our lips met something was calling.

''Tsk...''

Was I heard when she moved down for me. She then picked the phone , while I sitted thee puzzled at what just happened. In the end she ended the call

''So what called?''

I asked her. Put she didn't say anything just teleported the bags out.

''Toyohisa come tomorrow to the Occult research Club room''

She sounded all angry. I then she teleported out leaving me.

 **Line Break**

The next day after school.

We, the members of Gremory group and I, were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Buchou with Akeno-san and the two "guests" were sitting,Akeno-san was murmuring something like ''...Ruining my date with Toyohisa like that...I will kill them''. The other members of the group including myself were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Ever since those two came to the club room, I noticed that they , can't stop but feel something. Their instincts as devils were telling told that they were dangerous. Rias and Akeno-san were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Kiba. He was glaring at them grudgingly. If something were to happen… No. He looked as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were the believers of God that Kiba hates. If you knew his past, then you would know that he was brimming with hatred now. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was girl named Shidou Irina.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Excalibur was stolen? And Catholic, and Protestant…? If I remember correctly, I was told in a lecture at school that there were different factions within the Christian religion. But how can Excalibur be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox? It's in one location isn't it?

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist."

The one who answered my doubt was Rias. Arara, looks like Rias-san can read what I am thinking.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Shidou Irina nodded at Rias's request.

"Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

Irina looked at Issei and said that. Huh? Broke? The holy-sword did? Even if it's a sword who has man tales on it?

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared was a longsword.

"This is Excalibur."

The moment Issei looked at it, he was shivering with fear. He became scared of a single sword. If this scares him that much I understood that a devil would die instantly just from its touch! Is this a holy-sword? Is this the ultimate weapon to kill devils?

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

Then this Excalibur wasn't a real one, but a new one that was made afterwards.

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually? But it doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous. Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

…! The rope changed its shape right in front of me and turned into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride. I could feel fear in Issei due to that Excalibur as well. That was also really dangerous to us devils.

Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here."

Shidou Irina said confidently. She probably had the confidence that she absolutely would not lose to us. But for two of the legendary holy-swords to be here! Wow! Isn't this a serious situation!? Then I realised the presence coming from near me.

It was Kiba. He was glaring at the Excaliburs and the two women with a scary face that I had never seen before. That's right… Kiba holds a grudge against Excalibur. I hadn't even dreamed that I would witness an Excalibur in a place like this. Kiba probably never thought that he would encounter the Excaliburs here. And now it was right here in front of him. He must have been going crazy. Calm down. Don't go jumping at them Kiba. Rias is talking professionally with the enemy. If you jump in now, then it would all be in vain! The worst case would be the start of a battle. There's no way that there would be no casualties against the Excaliburs.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

''Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

Rias continued to talk with the same attitude. As expected from our onee-sama. She isn't backing down even if it's an Excalibur in front of her! She is holding her ground! The girl with blue hair and a green mesh with scary eyes—I think her name was Xenovia—continued to talk.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Hey, hey. So the holy-swords thief has taken a liking to this town huh? Rias also put her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Rias-san widened her eyes in surprise at the answer. I couldn't believe it too.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Rias-san also smirked at the name. Wait, the leader of the fallen-angels!?Wait isn't Azazel the leader of fallen-angels!?I remember he told me that here whare of them! Oh my God... Not only do we have the Excalibur, but also the leader of the fallen-angels? Th…then what was the reason they came here for? Was it for cooperation…?

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia said that. Are you serious? There were violent incidents like that occurring and we didn't know about it…? Then is it a request for cooperation? Did they come to ask for the help of the high-class devil who is in charge of this territory? But what the two women said clearly betrayed my guesses.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There were chills within Rias eyes . She was quite pissed! An enemy comes all the way to her territory. Then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Rias's pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Rias's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Rias softened her expression and took a breath.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Rias-san's question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Rias said it with an amazed voice. But Shidou Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

What determination! Was this their beliefs? Pretty amazing. Something that I didn't understand at all. These guys wanted to die for God that badly?

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Rias's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…"

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Shidou Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Rias's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Shidou Irina also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept Rias's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…''

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you."

…I couldn't stop something within me from burning. Xenovia approached Asia. I stood in front of Asia to protect her.

"If a finger touches you, you both are dead."

I said it clearly to Xenovia,

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

Issei called out standing by my side.

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

Th…this bitch!? I bit my tooth really hard and made a noise with my teeth because of the anger I had towards her.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning."

Xenovia said it as if it was an obvious thing. Shit! What the heck is with these guys! I couldn't understand them! I didn't want to understand them either! How could they say that Asia was the bad one!?

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up… It fuckin is!"

Issei said that. He really surprised me there. Then he continued

"None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

Are the people in the Church all like this? Was Asia living among these guys? Don't screw around… Don't screw around.

"What are you to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at Issei .

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Ise, sto…"

Buchou tried to calm Issei, but Kiba and I stood in front of him.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

''I will defeat you both and make you apologize to Asia.''

Kiba was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

 **Line Break**

Hmmmm. So how did it turn out like this?

I was standing at the place where apparently ORC practised for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from Issei. And Shidou Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of them. Enveloping them and their surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members and me were looking at them from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. They weren't showing their skins but it looked…erotic… You could see the curves of their bodies. My thought were interrupted as Akeno-san delivered a elbow to my side nearly knocking my out.

I will explain how it turned out like this.

While I was arguing with the two holy-sword wielders, Kiba came in and it got worse. Rias also seemed troubled about keeping the situation under control because it was us, her servants and me who had started the fight. Then Xenovia made a suggestion.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai."

Xenovia accepted Kiba's challenge. She also added that this battle wouldn't be reported to the Church. Apparently they understood our position a little bit, so they made it so that it wouldn't be a problem if it was not a fight for life. The location was the place we practiced for the ball tournament near the old school building. To avoid unnecessary damage and getting noticed by others, Akeno-san put up a barrier for us. With this we could fight a bit more recklessly. And I was not participating in the battle… Why? Because I'm regular human or something else? That's absurd… I was certainly pissed because they were talking shit about Asia. But I never thought that it would turn into a battle like this. I and Issei whare actually going to stop when Rias came in to stop us both… It turned out like this because Kiba came into the argument…

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-swords!"

Rias's warning reached Issei.

"Y-yes!"

He replied to her, but he was trembling because he remembered the video "The threat of the holy-swords collection" that we watched before the battle. It seemed like a record of battles between a person wielding a holy-sword and a high-class devil. The devil that was cut by the holy-sword had smoke coming out of the wounds made by the holy-sword. And did you know that the part where it was cut vanished? Just like the word means, it actually vanished. A devil would be eliminated if they were cut by a holy-sword. Their body will vanish. Now that I think about it ,let them cut Issei! Kiba on the other hand had activated his Sacred gear and there were several demonic-swords around him.

"…Are you laughing?"

Kiba was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold. There wasn't any trace of the refreshing smile he usually has. That much… Do you hate the Excalibur that much…?

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Hangaku had said something similar as well. Lots of things will gather, being attracted to the power of a dragon. So this happened because of Issei…and Ddraig? No, it can't be…

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her. Hey, hey. Killing is prohibited, you know? Kiba, I beg you to make sure that it remains as a match. If it gets beyond that, wouldn't it affect the relationship between devils and God?

"Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The one standing in front of Issei was Shidou Irina. The girl with a chestnut coloured hair. She has a nice body, so she's definitely Issei's type. What even I'm thinking about...Every girls is Issei's type...

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I was shocked."

She seemed really depressed.

"Ummmm Shidou Irina… Can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I already said what I wanted to regarding what you said about Asia. I don't think we have to battle."

It was his opinion. There were things he and I wanted to say to the people from the church regarding Asia. There was a part of him that felt relieved saying it today. Well, if they said anything bad about Asia again then I would murder them. I don't take other people talking ill about my friends. But Irina looked at Issei with a pitiful face. More like there was a single drop of tear falling down her cheek.

"A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Even though Irina was shedding tears, she seemed really eager to do it and pointed her sword at Issei. Huh!? Huuuuh!? Th…this girl kept on saying something hard to understand! Oooh! Her eyes were sparkling like a star! Did she get drunk with her beliefs? Was she enjoying this situation? Wow! This is a type of girl you should never get involved with!?

"I don't actually know what you are on about. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost!]**

It made a red glow and a gauntlet appeared on Issei's left arm. It also made a sound at the same time and increased his power. His Sacred Gear has the ability to double my power every 10 seconds. He just have to activate my Sacred Gear beforehand. If she did something before that then he couldn't have done a thing. Irina and Xenovia seemed shocked after seeing his Sacred Gear. Well I was too when I learned about it from Hankagu.

"…Longinus."

"Is that a "Boosted Gear"? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-kun!"

CLASH!

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy-sword and demonic-sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear "Sword Rebirth" and "Boosted Gear". And also the "Twilight Healing" that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

So Kiba also vowed the revenge of the test subjects that were killed by that project.

"Here I come, Ise-kun!"

Irina rushed in slashing towards Issei. She moves good! She came slashing at me seriously! If Issei gets cut by that, a devil like he would receive a critical damage, wouldn't it? A direct hit is bad for him. It can easily kill him in one hit.

"I'm not done yet!"

He was increasing my power while evading her katana.

 **[Boost!]**

Now his power was doubled again. But it seemed like he was still lacking power to fight her! How much should he boost? Shit! He moves like a amatuer he will be killed quickly at this rate! He just has to keep on evading, and attack after he has boosted his power as much as he can!

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

Issei,please for the love of God...This isn't a time for your perverted visions

"…Please be careful. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches."

Koneko-chan!? He has a power like that, isn't this really bad!? Koneko-chan said it while looking at him with rebellious eyes.

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst."

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-chan!"

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!"

Irina made a sad expression while praying.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

"…You are the worst."

I'm sorry Koneko-chan. Sorry for him being perverted!

"Ise-san! If you were craving for a woman's body, then you could have said it to me…! I wouldn't mind sacrificing my body for Ise-san."

Self sacrifice! Just to be expected from a former Christian, Asia-san! Wait...Asia NOOOO!

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a devil that has such strong greed."

Xenovia said it while making a sigh. But she was looking at Issei with scornful eyes!

"I'm sorry."

I don't know why but Kiba apologised to her. There's no need for you to apologise! Kiba created a demonic-sword where he stood and held it. He now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! "Flare Brand" and "Freeze Mist"!"

One of the demonic-swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a "Knight". "Knights" traits are their speed. He was attacking with God speed. But Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The "Knights" swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!

KACHING!

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust.

"…!"

Kiba became speechless because his demonic-swords were destroyed with a single swing. What destructive power! So that's the holy-sword!

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Suddenly the place where I was standing shook and the ground was rumbling! I lost my balance and kneeled on the ground. I couldn't stand! There were clouds of dust in the surroundings! There was even dirt flying towards me. And it went onto my face. SPIT! SPIT! I wiped the dirt off my face while spitting out the dirt inside my mouth.

…! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the practice grounds. A crater!? There was a big hole at the place where Xenovia had placed her sword! Don't tell me that it made a crater with one hit!? Just with one slash of the sword!? When Xenovia stabbed the ground with her sword, it didn't seem like she had used too much power.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

…"Excalibur Destruction". So the destructive power was on a different level! Even if it wasn't Kiba's demonic sword, it would get shattered! Kiba made a bitter expression when he saw that.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

His eyes hadn't lost the colour of hatred yet. Kiba was trying to break all 7 of them! A single sword is that strong you know. I think breaking it would be hard even for Kiba. Seriously, I was getting sick of this world because there are so many people stronger than me.

 **[Boost!]**

The third boost!

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!

She pointed her sword at Issei and dashed towards Issei! Fast! She closed the distance instantly! Even if she wasn't as fast as Kiba, she was definitely faster than me! Issei will run out of stamina if he fight like that!

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your master trained you well!"

"Yeah! My master is strict with my training! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

 **[Explosion!]**

he stopped my boost and made it so that he could fight with the power he had increased till now!

HEARTBEAT!

I think I know what he will do!

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!"

Irina avoided his tackle as if she just protected herself from a molester. She's fast! But he is not giving up! Please just cut Issei to pieces!

"It's not over yet!"

He started to keep up with Irina's movement. She was doing a good job dodging him

"Ise-kun is moving much better than usual."

"…For the lecherous power inside him to increase his stats this much."

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan's comments. They both became amazed at his"power of lecher", and were also shocked. I'm sorry for being him being a lecher! Why even am I apologizing for? Issei should just die here!

"What! You caught up with me!?"

Irina looked surprised. He jumped towards her as if he was diving!

But… Before he reached Irina she ducked down. he couldn't stop my body and he went passed Irina, and went through the barrier heading towards where Asia and Koneko-chan were…

Here, touch. His hand touched both of their shoulders. Then…

STRIP…

Asia and Koneko-chan's uniform blew off. Yes, even their underwear. They both became fully naked. I can't believe I saw this.

DRIP.

There was blood coming out of his nose. What a pervert...Well not that I'm holding it better.

"No!"

Asia hid her body because she became too embarrassed. I'm sorry Asia! Koneko-chan on the other hand… She still looked emotionless but her body started to shake and then she thrust her fist. Oh will I love this!

"Ko…Koneko-chan! You have it wrong! This is a mistake! Well it did work! But I still think that even small oppai are important! Huh? What am I saying? That's not it! It's because Shidou Irina dodged it! I wasn't aiming for you and Asia! B…But thank you very much! I will just thank you just in case…"

"…You super lecher!"

BANG!

"Gufuuuu!"

He received a heavy blow to his stomach. When he violently landed on the ground, he continued to roll on the ground… I quickly gave my jacket to cover herself. She thanked me silently.

POKE POKE.

Irina poked him.

"Ise-kun, are you still alive? I think that it was divine punishment for creating such a move. With this you should have learned that you have to seal lecherous techniques like that. Okay?"

"…No…It's the technique I created by putting all of my talents at magic into it… I'm going to continue blowing away girls clothes… I seriously had a hard time choosing between this move and a move that lets me see through girls' clothes…"

He made a stance against Irina while slowly getting up. Irina I will worship you if you will kill him right now!

"I'm going to continue fighting until I blow away girls clothes just by looking at them!"

He raised his spirit and went towards her!

"To be able to fight just for those motives! Something is definitely wrong with you!"

"Shidou Irina! Sexual desires are a source of power! It's justice!"

"Amen! God, lend me the strength to cut down this lecherous devil!"

Irina held the grip of her holy-sword and came rushing towards him. He lowered himself so he could kick Irina to make her fall from below as she was slashing towards him. Irina noticed it and did a small jump. He kicked the ground so he could get up fast! He then bringet an uppercut to her.

SWING!

His uppercut missed Irina's chin. Irina made sharp eyes. She swung her katana to the side, but he avoided it by jumping backwards. Irina looked at him with a shocked face.

"…I'm sorry. Looks like I was taking you a bit lightly. You have good movements."

Irina made a serious face. He fell down onto the ground…

When I looked at his stomach, there was smoke emitting from it! Is this the damage caused by the holy-sword!? When on earth!? Did he get cut from the attack just now!? It just grazed him and he turn out like this…

"It's the damage caused by the holy-sword. Devils and fallen-angels get their power and existence erased by receiving damage from the holy-sword to their body. If it were a bit deeper, then it would have been critical."

It was just a graze! Does it take that much power from him that he get down on my knees!?

 **[Reset!]**

"If you had another boost, then you could have definitely evaded that attack. We could have had a proper match. You lost because you used your Sacred Gear while not knowing the power difference between yourself and your opponent. A simple mistake can become critical in a serious fight."

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba raised his spirit up and tried to make something in his hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…

"The destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Kiba's hand was a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It's big. It's way longer than Kiba's height. It definitely was more than two meters. Kiba then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

GACHIN!

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Kiba's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Kiba's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

BANG!

The pommel of the holy-sword hit deep into Kiba's stomach. It was a simple move like that yet it created a shockwave. It meant that even a single attack with a pommel has destructive power.

"Gaha!"

Kiba fell onto the ground after he vomited from his mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia glared at Kiba once, and turned around.

"…Wa…wait!"

Kiba reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno-san unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Kiba glared at Xenovia with hatred. Xenovia then looked at me.

"I will tell you one thing. "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened."

…What did she just say?

"You will meet him eventually, but in your current state you can never win."

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen."

Shidou Irina held her cross and winked at me? She then left the scene. Rias closed her eyes. I'm sure that she didn't feel good. Kiba and Issei were ultimately defeated.

 **Line Break**

"Are you okay?"

Asia put her hand on Issei's stomach and healed his wound with her Sacred Gear. Asia was wearing the spare uniform she had in the old school building. She was wearing it because Issei blew her clothes away earlier. The warm green coloured light that was made from her hand surrounded him and healed his wound.

They talked between each other but that wasn't my main focus. I was thinking what if I went ahead against swords like that...What could I do? Well I would put Hangaku against Excalibur destruction , Hangaku can fly so that would be advantage for her against Excalibur. The other problem was Excalibur Mimic I doubt that it can only transform from cloak to katana. I bet that it can shape itself as its user wants which is troublesome...

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

Rias voice snapped me out of my thoughts. When I looked, there was Kiba who seemed like he was trying to leave and an angry Rias. What the? Is Kiba going somewhere?

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…"

After saying that Kiba disappeared.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

Rias was really sad...

 **Line Break**

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?"

''I want to know that too''

The next day off.

Issei called Kaichou's "Pawn", turns out everyone in student council is a devil, in front of the train station . The boy Saji seemed listless.

"…They're right. What were you trying to do?"

The one who was holding onto my shirt and wasn't letting go was Koneko-chan. I met her by coincidence when I was on my way to meet Issei in front of the train station. I told her that I was going to meet Issei and asked her if she wanted to tag along. To my surprise she accepted. Issei coughed once, and told three of us.

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs."

Not only me,Saji, but Koneko-chan also became really shocked that even they had circle eyes.

 **Line Break**

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji was screaming and trying to run away. Koneko-chan held onto him and didn't let him go. When Issei suggested the plan to destroy Excalibur, Koneko-chan and I thought about it and agreed.

''I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-senpai, right?''

As expected of Koneko-chan! Saji on the other hand turned blue and tried to run away immediately. And Koneko-chan caught him. I'm still amazed by Koneko-chan's strength

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

Saji argued while crying.

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!"

Oooh, the fear you have towards Kaichou is appearing on your face. Kaichou must be really scary, huh.

"Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

So Kaichou is strict, huh. That's good for you. After I made up my mind, I went looking for Shidou Irina and Xenovia inside the town with Issei,Koneko-chan and Saji.

"Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbours a grudge towards Excalibur, right?"

Koneko-chan nodded at Issei's question.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this."

''The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels.''

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfil his wish, right?"

That's right. I nodded my head with a smile. If that happened, then Kiba would accomplish his revenge and everything would be okay.

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the Fallen-Angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us Devils."

"…It seems hard."

"Hmmmm yeah."

It was just like Koneko-chan said. To tell you the truth, the possibility of it happening wasn't that high. And also…

"…It's a secret from Buchou and the other members."

Yeah. It was just like she said. We couldn't let this to be known by Rias-san and Akeno-san. Rias-san would definitely disapprove.

''Even if it's for Yuuto's sake, we can't put our neck in the problems involving Angels.''

That's what she would say. She is a high-class Devil after all, so she would be strict about this stuff. We also had to keep it a secret from Asia. She's the type who can't hide things. She'd be bad at lying as well.

"…When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse."

It would be the end if that happened. I would have to do something even if I had to risk my life. I might die then…

"That's why you can leave, Koneko-chan. Saji. You can also run away if it gets dangerous. Me and Issei will take care of everything."

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!"

Now now. Don't cry and stick with me. You can run away if it gets dangerous.

"Maybe the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me."

"Uwaaaaaa! That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed!"

You are right. But Issei trust you ,so will I.

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade."

…Koneko-chan said it to me with eyes filled with strength. This girl… No matter what she says, she's always burning inside. She was also in high spirits in the match against Phoenix. I think her feelings towards comrades are very strong.

Twenty minutes after looking for them in the town. It wouldn't be easy to find two women wearing white robes in an undercover mission…

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

We found them easily. There were two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road. Wow. They were standing out. It was easy to find them. It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. What the heck was that? Did they get cheated in a fake exhibition?

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

RUMBLE.

Then we heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when we were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started arguing again. I went towards both of them even though I was getting a headache. Seriously. They didn't seem like the girls I had an argument with in the ORC clubroom just a few days ago.

 **Line Break**

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. Man they eat a lot. Are they really assassins sent from the Christian Church?

When they saw us earlier, they looked at us with hungry eyes.

"Ummm…we are going to eat now, so do you guys want to come as well?"

When Issei asked them, they said "okay" straight away.

''We sold our souls to the Devils.''

''This is also to accomplish our mission.''

They were saying something like that while we were on our way here. Issei was worried about my money but I and Koneko-chan said we would also pay. But I declined Koneko-chan's offer. It's not manly if I make a girl pay! Especially since she is my junior! After seeing these two eating Issei would be in deep shit if we didn't pay together. Th…this is also for greater good. It's for my friends. Damnnnn you Kibaaaa! I'm going through all of this shit for you! I'm definitely going to make Kiba own me,mark my words Kiba!

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That was what Xenovia said.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

''And to make clear I'm not devil ,but a human''

Issei and I said. Both exorcist game a glare and said something

''That's why I didn't feel evil from him''

''Poor soul ,corrupted by the devils ,may God forgive him''

After eating last plate of food.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina said while using her cross.

At that moment Issei got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko-chan and Saji so they were touching their head as well. Seems like Devils received some damage because she used her cross.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Irina smiled with a cute face. These two look like a bishoujo if you look at them normally. Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

! I never thought she would get right to it. Well, it didn't look like we met them by coincidence. Issei then started talking.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

Both of them didn't seem like they were giving us hostile intent because they had just finished their food. There was no point battling us in this family restaurant, and even if we did battle they were confident that they could beat us with ease.

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs."

Both of them looked surprised at what Issei just said. They were also looking at each other.

GULP.

I swallowed my saliva and waited for their decision. Wow, If they reject us then we are in deep shit. It might turn into a battle between Angels, Fallen-Angels and Devils! To think about it, the Excaliburs are supposed to be quite an important thing. And to destroy that together with Devils might be an insult to them, perhaps? I was getting worried about things like that, when Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

…I just opened my mouth because I didn't expect that she would give us permission like that. Is it alright? Are you serious? For real?

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?"

Irina raised an objection. Well that's the normal response.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon and a human. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon and human."

Xenovia then looked at Issei and me. Dragon and human… She was talking about Issei and me.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now. Oh! It's okay then? Are you serious?.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

Issei got his phone out and called Kiba.

"…I understand the situation."

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. We called Kiba to the family restaurant.

''I'm with those two Excalibur wielders. I want you to come here as well Kiba.''

When he said that, he came here without any complaint.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other. Hey, hey. Let's not fight before the co-operation strategy.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Certainly killing them is cruel. It's too cruel. I think that it's an inhuman act for those who believe in God. Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke,

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side."

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

Balba. So that's the name of Kiba's enemy.

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the colour of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation."

!

Everyone became surprised. Obviously! I never thought that Kiba would have been involved before us! So why was he quiet about it the whole time? I'm sure that he had something in his mind.

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Sellzen. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mythical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time."

Xenovia said it with hatred. Freed sure is hated by lots of people. Well obviously.

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Ise-kun's number from oba-sama."

"Are you serious!? Mum!? She gave it without my permission!?"

She told her son's number without his permission. I bet my mom would do the same.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Sekiryuutei" Hyoudou Issei."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

Irina thanked me while giving me a wink. Is it alright for your religious belief to be like that? We sent the two of them off, and we all gave out a deep breath.

Fuuuu. It somehow went smoothly. I thought it was a reckless plan, but it was easier than I thought. It could have been the trigger for the war between the Devils and people from God's side… That was quite a bold move for Issei.

"…Ise-kun. Why did you do this?"

Kiba asked him quietly. He was certainly wondering why he was helping him out with his revenge.

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an "exiled", right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Kiba still didn't look satisfied. Ummm, he's quite hard to deal with. Then Koneko-chan spoke.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared."

Koneko-chan put on a sad face. She is usually unemotional, so the sudden change had a lot of impact on all the guys here. Even I pledged to protect her in my mind

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

…Koneko-chan's appeal. Oh crap. Even if she wasn't saying it to me I felt my heartbeat go up. Aaah, I definitely can't betray her. If a kohai says that to me, I definitely can't betray her! Kiba seemed troubled, but then put on a smiley face.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Ise-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

Oh! Kiba was eager to do this as well now! Koneko-chan smiled because she felt relieved. Crap! You look so cute Koneko-chan! I felt my heartbeat go up even though I'm not a lolicon!

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!"

Issei was all pumped. Okay! We are going to go like this! I think we can do it if it's me,Issei, Kiba and Koneko-chan! No, we can do it! Wait for us Excalibur! But there was one guy who wasn't that eager to do it.

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?"

Saji asked us while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Oh yeah. This guy didn't know about Kiba and Excalibur. To Saji, he probably didn't understand what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Kiba told us his story. We listened to him silently. Kiba somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Kiba who managed to escape, met Rias-san who came to observe Italy as he was dying. And now he was here.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

…What an intense past he had. Asia also had a sad past. But Kiba had been going through a life that was so hard to imagine… To tell the truth, I can't understand the pain Kiba went through. But I think it's hard to live on, just for revenge.

''Toyohisa revenge is a really powerful force that pushes people to extreme,but at said time revenge is evil, It will blind one and he won't see anything apart from revenge and when they received their revenge,then what? They only lived that time for revenge ,but when they get said revenge ,there is nothing left from people and then they end up mad...Son what I want to say is always have a purpose why you fight and don't let emotions control you, then you will become strong and able to protect those dear to you...''

That's what my old man used to say to me. But I think Kiba knows that and he already has a future ,he has good friends in ORC who care about him ,the only question is does he realize this?

"Uuuuuuu…sob…"

We were listening to Kiba's past with serious faces, but we heard someone crying. It was Saji. He was crying aloud. He had so much tears falling out of his eyes, and was crying so much. He also had a dripping nose… Saji took Kiba's hand and said,

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

Oooh. Look at how Saji is talking.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

What he was saying was weird…He was a good guy. Yeah, he wasn't a bad guy. I felt bad dragging him into this, but it seemed like it was alright after all.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

Saji seemed a bit shy, then said it with glittering eyes.

"My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

…After hearing Saji's confession, I was a bit shocked that I met Issei2. Then Issei started !Why?

"Saji! Listen to me! My aim is to grope Buchou's oppai…and then suck it!"

"…!"

DROP.

After a pause more teardrops were flowing out of Saji's eyes.

"Hyoudouuuu! Do you know what you are saying? Do you understand how hard that dream is, to touch the High-class Devils oppai… To touch the oppai of your master?"

"Saji. You can touch it. You can touch the High-class Devils oppai… You can touch your master's oppai! I actually groped Buchou's oppai with this hand."

Issei said it while moving his hands. Saji looked at his hand with a shocked face. I'm more chocked how can they talk like this in public.

"Impossible!? Something like that is possible!? You are not lying, right!?"

"It's not a lie. Master's oppai is far away. But it's not like you can't reach it."

"Sucking it…!? Sucking Ka…Kaichou's oppai… You are talking about the nipple right…? The place where you can suck is the nipple right…?"

"Dumb ass! If you are going to suck oppai, then the nipple is the only thing you can suck! Yes! I'm going to suck the nipple!"

"…!"

Saji started to cry like a man after hearing Issei words.

"Saji! We may be useless "Pawn"s if we are just by ourselves. But it's different if it's the two of us. We can fly if it's the two of us! We can fight if it's the two of us! We can do it if it's the two of us! We can make them pregnant and marry them if it's the two of us! Let's have sex with our own masters!"

"Yeah. Yes!"

They took each other's hand and nodded. I want to go home...

"…Ahaha."

"…You are the worst."

Kiba and Koneko-chan who were next to me sighed. If I'd looked around, everyone in the restaurant would be looking at us with weird eyes. I would feel the same if I was in there place. But like this the "Excalibur destroying squad" was formed.

 **Line Break**

A few days later...

I was sitting at my desk in my classroom, sighing heavily. Every day the five of us; me,Issei,Kiba, Koneko-chan and Saji searched for the Excalibur. Our opponent was that ex priest Freed who worked under the Fallen-Angels. Apparently, he was hunting down priests sent by the Church. So we wandered around the town dressed in priests' outfits but still couldn't find him. We were wearing the priest outfit that Xenovia gave us that kept devils magical power down, but still couldn't encounter him. Where was that shit priest hiding? I wanted to find him so Kiba could destroy the Excalibur… At this rate, we would get caught by Rias-san or Kaichou and get into deep shit. She had started getting suspicious of us… So it's better to finish this quickly for everyone's sake.

Issei was talking with his friends. I wonder what's Raynere doing. No seriously I wonder what's she doing while I'm at school , hopefully not something weird... And plus I didn't saw Kuromi recently ,well she was stray cat after all ,I bet she's just running around somewhere ,but still she could come back at least for one day or all my money that I spend on her would be all wasted...

Then I started to listen to Issei and his friends.

''You have a serious face lately, Ise."

Motohama said to Issei while fixing the position of his glasses.

"Eh? Aaah, yeah kinda. Even I have to think about certain things sometimes."

"Is it that? Were you thinking about groping Rias-senpai's oppai or Himejima-senpai's oppai?"

If they will utter one more word about Akeno-san...

"I always have a hard time choosing that every day, Motohama. By the way, in terms of size, Buchou wins. Buchou also wins in terms of fullness. But in terms of softness Akeno-san wins…''

I then stood near them.

''T-T-Toyohisa!?''

Issei sounded scared

''Softens you say ,huh...''

I started to clean the edge of my nodachi. Issei looked like he was about to shit his pants while his friends silently reatreated. Of cource I didn't let them I quickly appeared them stopping them from doing so.

''Where are we going?''

''We are sorry Toyohisa-sama! We ask for your forgiveness!''

They both got onder knees and started apologizing

''I will forgive you this time,because I feel generous,but next time I will cut of your cocks and will make you run around Kouh while holding them in your mouths, are we clear?''

''Yes ,Toyohisa-sama, Thank you for your generosity Toyohisa-sama!''

''Good...''

After school on the same day.

We gathered in the park and changed to the priests' and sisters' clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses the devils wore whare wake for obvios reasons. If they were real then they would had gotten injured. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to get some leads today.

Though I was thinking that, time went by quickly and now it was already evening… We would get in trouble if we didn't return soon. This action was kept secret from Rias-san and the others, and it would also be troublesome if we got caught by the student council.

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

Saji said as if he lost interest. Saji was the one who was most eager to do this. This guy is truly a nice guy. Our first meeting was the worst, but it seems like we can get along. He's perverted at the same level as Issei. You can say that he's the Sitri group's version of Issei. I was thinking like that, but Kiba who was walking in front of us stopped his feet.

"…Yuuto-senpai."

Koneko-chan also seemed like she felt something.

HEART BEAT.

That instant I felt chills in my body. This was a killing intent? Was it aimed at us?

"Look up!"

Saji shouted. When all of us looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword!

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

KACHIN!

Kiba took his demonic-sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude ! So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur? I can certainly feel the same aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. We took off the priest clothes, revealing our usual uniform. Koneko-chan also took off her sister's outfit. Well, a small sister also looked cute though.

"Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost!]**

Issei boosted his power. His duty this time was to support. He transferred his power boost to Kiba. We wanted Kiba to fight as much as he could, but we would have to help if it got dangerous.

"Stretch my line!"

SWISH!

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard!

"Such a pain!''

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

Good work Saji! I see, he stopped his movements! Freed has fast legs. It's a good idea to stop him from escaping. You have a sharp head, Saji!

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly! He was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. So he was a crazy battle freak!

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

KACHIN!

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing!

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

Kiba declined Issei's support. It seemed he was quite ticked off. Well that was to be expected. Kiba already lost to Xenovia's Excalibur once already. His pride probably wouldn't allow him to lose this second time as well.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped! Kiba tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area. But…

KACHIN!

The holy-sword, which was covered in white-blue light, broke Kiba's swords in a single blow! Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare! That was bad! Kiba was going to get killed! Then I looked at most hilarious scene… I looked at Issei and Koneko-chan, and it was Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan was lifting Issei up!

"…Ise-senpai. Please help Yuuto-senpai."

THROW.

Issei got thrown with a lot of power! He got thrown up into the air by a shoujo with super-human strength! I heard Issei cry.

"Uooooooooo! Koneko-chaaaaaaaan!"

Issei got closer to Kiba as he screamed.

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

Issei activated his Sacred Gear as he approached Kiba.

 **[Transfer!]**

It made a sound and the Dragon's power went into Kiba! There was an aura coming out of Kiba's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering his body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! "Sword Birth"!"

ZAN!

There were blades coming out around the whole area! From the ground! From the light pole! There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

"Chiii!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

SWISH!

Kiba disappeared with his demonic-sword as soon as he found an opening. He used the demonic-swords as a platform and moved around freely! Wow! He moved really fast! That's to be expected from the "Knight" with speed! Freed was following Kiba's movement with his eyes!

SWISH!

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic-sword heading towards Freed! Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when he was using the demonic-swords as a footpath! No! It's not just one demonic-sword! There were several demonic-swords coming from every direction!

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed knocked away the demonic-swords one after another with an expression of excitement!

"My Excalibur is "Excalibur Rapidly"! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy-sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared! It meant the holy-sword was moving that fast! Freed destroyed all of the demonic-swords and then rushed towards Kiba!

KACHIN!

"It's not working!"

The demonic-swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba…

PULL.

Freed's body was pulled back, and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!"

It was Saji! The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance! At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Saji.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

Absorbing!? Did that tongue that was coming out of Saji have some kind of special ability?

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear "Absorption Line"! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

Sacred Gear! I see! So Saji is a Sacred Gear possessor as well! So if that is connected to you, you continue to have your power absorbed! And you can't even cut it with a holy-sword!

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy-sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear. Is it the type you can't damage with physical swords? And did he say Dragon-type? That lizard is a Dragon!? I don't understand it, but that's a nice Sacred Gear!

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Saji suggested a plan. It was a good plan indeed. I also thought that was the best method. This guy was seriously dangerous. It was better to finish him here. But Kiba put on a complicated expression. I knew the reason. He was regretting because he couldn't win with his own power. But Kiba should have also understood that it would be beneficial to finish him off now. Kiba created a demonic-sword as if he had made his determination.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you."

Freed said it with a disgusting smile. Kiba's eyes also changed after hearing that.

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word. Balba!? Isn't Balba the guy who Xenovia was talking about? The one who disposed of Kiba and his comrades during the "Holy Sword Project"… Just like the Excaliburs, what a fateful meeting!

"…Balba Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. So this guy was Kiba's enemy.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy-sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

CUT.

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone! This was bad! He was going to escape!

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past me with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy-sword that was igniting sparks! It was Xenovia!

"Yaho! Ise-kun, Toyohisa-kun.''

"Irina!"

Irina was also here as well. Ooooh! The partner's of our cooperation were here!

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. That was!? The item used for escaping!

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH.

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Balba were gone. Shit! We came all the way here and we lost track of him!

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"He…hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!"

Everyone was doing whatever they felt like! The ones who stayed behind were me,Issei,Koneko-chan and Saji. We loosened our battle stances and took a breath. Then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

Rias-san and Kaichou were standing there with serious faces. This will not end well...

 **Line Break**

"…Destroying Excalibur. You two…"

''...And Toyohisa-kun you're just a human...''

Rias-san didn't have a pleasant face and she put her hand on her forehead.

After the incident with Freed, Rias-san and Kaichou took the four of us, Saji, Koneko-chan,Issei and me, to the nearby park. Then we were forced to do seiza in front of the fountain.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Kaichou…"

Kaichou was also talking to Saji with a cold expression. Saji's face became so blue that it was dangerous. He must have been truly scared.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?"

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia… I think that he's going to call us if something happens…"

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?"

You are absolutely right. Rias-san then looked at Koneko-chan.

"Koneko."

"…Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yuuto-senpai to go away…"

Koneko-chan told her true feelings. Rias-san looked confused rather than angry when she heard that.

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan and Issei nodded their heads at the same time. While I was the odd one left out as I was not affiliated with any group.

"I'm sorry Buchou."

"…I'm sorry Buchou."

Koneko-chan and Issei bowed our heads. I didn't think she would forgive them with this,

SLAP! SLAP!

When I looked at the direction from where the sound was coming from, Saji was there getting his butt spanked! Oooou, Saji! What a sad view!

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behaviour."

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!"

"No. 1000 spankings."

SLAP! SLAP!

Kaichou was covering her hand with demonic-power. He was getting spanked with that hand! It seemed quite painful! Man, getting that when you are a high school student must be truly painful!

"Hey Ise. Don't look away."

"I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan and Issei replied to Rias-san's words.

HUG.

Rias-san pulled them to her and hugged them. What a beautiful shit...

"…You two really are stupid children. Making me worry so much…"

Rias-san said it with a gentle voice while she patted Issei's and Koneko-chan's head.

"Uwaaaaaaan! Kaichouuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us."

SLAP! SLAP!

It looked like Saji's spanking wasn't going to end anytime soon. Looks like making Kaichou pregnant and marrying her is really far away.

"Now Ise. Show me your bottom."

Huh? Did I hear it alright?Rias-san smiled with her hand covered with a crimson coloured aura.

"It's the master's duty to discipline their servants. You're also getting 1000 spankings."

''And you Toyohisa-kun ,I will hand your punishment to Akeno''

That day I swore that I won't do anything to anger Akeno-san ever again.

 **Line Break**

By the time I arrived home, the sun was setting, it was almost night time. I parted ways with Koneko-chan, along my way home. She was apologising to Rias-san until she left. But she seemed like she didn't regret it. Same as me. Also Kiba… He followed those guys but he should be safe, right?

"I'm back!"

I took my shoes off and was about to walk the hallway, Raynere showed her face from the kitchen. She then waved her hands at me telling me to come. Raynere you have a lecherous face.

"Come here, Toyohisa-kun."

When i got closer Raynere leaped was wearing an apron. That's what I thought but it was different. I think her skin was exposed more than it should have been… N…no, this is…!?

What a wonderful…! No, what an indecent appearance!

''Like what you see?''

Raynere said it with a grin

DRIP.

There was blood coming out of my was trying to kill me…!

"Raynere… Why would you do this?"

"No reason. Of course I'm not wearing my underwear...''

She's not wearing underwear… Raynere told me something I didn't even ask for. Certainly I thought I could see her important part if I looked carefully… No! No! I can't look!

''Nya?''

Kuromi my angel! I quickly grabbed Kuromi

''We are going to take a bath!''

''NYAAAAAAAAAA!''

I'm sorry Kuromi.I don't want to die from blood loss! I promise I will buy you top quality salamon later ,so please forgive me!

After bathing Kuromi I dryed her with a towel. I then released her, she was really mad at me she even gave me on of 'I really hate you' look. But what surprised me even if she spend most of the time outside she didn't smell bad ,in fact she smelt good. She's not a normal cat...Why am I acting so surprised? I have fallen angel living with me for God's sake!

That night, Raynerea and I also slept together. Don't ask me why, she was really clingy about it and I accepted both Raynere and I woke up because of an enormous pressure we had never felt before. I jumped off the bed and stood in front of the window, Raynere came later too. When I looked down from the window, there was someone looking up…

''Raynere get down!''

BANG!

I quickly tackled her on the ground using my whole body to cover her

SHADER!

Window has broken and shadered into pieces. Now I will have to get a new window!

''Hangaku!''

Hangaku quickly materialized in front of me.

''Capture him alive if you can ,we have some questions to ask!''

Without a word Hangaku flew out from the window. I looked down at Raynere.

''You're not hurt?''

I asked her.

''No I'm fine. What about you?''

''I'm fine as well''

''Toyohisa I don't mind you squeezing my breast ,but I think we have things to do first...''

She trailed off and then I looked at her again ,and noticed that my hand was on her breast. S-So soft...!...! I quickly pulled my hand back and apologized.

''Nya?''

Kuromi walked out of the living room.

''Kuromi you guard home, me and Raynere are going out to take couple of things...''

I quickly dressed myself then picked my weapons and run thru the door. When I stood outside the I realized that I told a cat to guard my home... Now is not the time to think about this!

After couple of seconds Hangaku appeared dragging a body behind her. She dropped it in front of us.

PUNCH!

I punched the guy in the face.

''Talk! Who send you?''

SPIT!

I see...So that's how we are going to play...

''Raynere use you light spears and aim them through his both hands''

She did as told. Now he had two light spears impaled into his hands.

''Feel like talking? I just might let you live...''

''Fuck...You!''

The guy said. I drew my wakizaki and put it in front of his face.

''If you don't want your cock cut off and put in your ass , I suggest talking.''

He didn't reply. I then moved my wakizaki lower and bringed it to the air ready to strike him.

''Okay! Okay! I-I will...talk''

I stopped wakizaki just a couple of centimetres from his flesh.

''Who sent you?''

''K-Kokabiel...''

Kokabiel? Who is that? Sounds familiar. I looked at Raynere she had a really shocked look on her face.

''Raynere who is Kokabiel?''

''H-He's one of the leaders of Fallen-Angels. But he was removed from his post not a while ago. He is warmonger. All he wants is war to continue. He and Azazel-sama clashed really much. As Azazel-sama wanted peace and he wanted war to continue''

We talked about him in the ORC room when the first those two exorcists visited. I turned again to a guy.

''Why did he send you here?''

''To...kill...you.''

''Figures...''

Wait if he targeted me does that mean...

''Was Akeno Himejima also targeted? What about the Gremory group as a whole?''

''Hahaha...Kokabiel and Freed are already went for the Gremory's heir, but don't worry Baraqiel bitch of a daughter is fine. They all will be used for starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that Kokabiel can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield.''

He was talking nonsense! He was seriously crazy!? That's it!

PUNCH!

''Call her bitch again and you will meet your fate here''

He was already unconscious. At Least I don't have to waste my time on him.

''Raynere tie him up and call mom. Tell her everything you saw and heard''

''Where are you going Toyohisa?''

''You heard him. I'm going to stop this shit!''

 **Line Break**

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported the current situation to I joined here I was greeted by the Occult research club and the student council, They had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuoh academy. Only Kiba wasn't there. Where are you Kiba… Saji from the student council was explaining about the barrier to Rias-san. Possibly because of the spanking he got earlier, he stood unnaturally. According to his story, Shitori Souna-senpai who is the kaichou had gathered everyone from the student council and put a big barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Rias-san. It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside. The opponent was one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels who appeared in the bible and books.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

Wha… I became speechless at Kaichou's words. Are you serious!? We are talking about something that big!? So it meant he was someone that serious… He seriously was a troublesome Fallen-Angel leader! He was going to destroy my town because he wanted to do what he wished, which was to start a war!? Don't mess around. Don't fuck around you shitty Fallen-Angel! I won't let you do as you please! I'm planning to live and enjoy my life in this town with Akeno, Raynere and everyone! My anger was at its MAX, and Kaichou continued to explain.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving."

Kaichou made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged. The school I…we go to…

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Rias-san shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno-san said it over Rias-san and Kaichou's words.

"Akeno!"

Rias-san criticised. But Akeno-san had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

…It was my first time seeing Akeno-san telling Rias-san off. But, just as I thought, Akeno-san calls her "Rias" during private times and talks casually towards her. Rias-san seemed like she wanted to say something. But she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno-san put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Rias-san seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Kaichou's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

"Yes!"

They replied to her with energetic voices.

"Hyoudou!Shimazu! I will leave the rest to you."

"I know that, Saji. You should worry about the damages on your ass."

"Don't say that! It feels like it will hurt even more if you say that! How about your ass?"

"Fufufu. Buchou's love certainly hurts. Well the situation right now is the same as having our asses on fire."

"No, no. I can't laugh at that. So Kiba isn't here yet?"

"Yeah. I believe that he is safe."

"Yeah. I also believe in him as well."

Saji and Issei put their fist together and prayed for our missions. It was a decisive battle! If it became serious, then I would also…

 **[Leave it to me, Master. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He's not an insufficient opponent. Let's show him.]**

Yeah, Hangaku. We will show him. What happens when you mess with Shimazu!

 **Line Break**

We went in straight from the main gate. The moment I entered, Issei used promotion to promote from "Pawn" to "Queen".

 **[Master I fused my power with you, so you won't be able to summon me in this battle,but you will have a huge power boost. Do note ,master, that currently you can use this boost only for** **proximity** **five minutes during combat]**

Thank you,Hagaku. I said i my mind directing my gaze forwards

…I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Balba Galilei? That geezer. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?

"What is this…?"

I spoke out my doubt.

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one."

Balba said it as if he found it amusing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

"…!"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of the club members looked up, there was a man with pointed ears. That's definitely Kokabiel! He had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us… Was it the power of a Fallen-Angel that was making the chair float? He was crossing his legs confidently!

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Rias-san.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS. There wasn't even a trace of it! Did it get blown away!?

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located. Was that perhaps the spear of light? Yo…you must be joking… That's too big! If compared with Raynere's, it was like comparing a toothpick and a fishing rod! If I was to get hit by that…

 **[Are y** **ou** **scared,Master?]**

Hangaku directly talked to me. Of course I would get scared after seeing that! It was not a matter of being beyond us! It was totally on a different level to us!

 **[Yeah. It's on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. He is the one who survived the battle against God and the past Maou.]**

Can we win? Can I beat him?

 **[You just have to try ,master. Even if you can't beat him,Master, I will give him damage that will freeze him for an hour. You can leave the rest to the we have current host of Ddraig on our side]**

…So he's that powerful. Looks like I have to make my decision as well… Well, using the tanegashima will be my last resort. I have only one empowered bullet. Using tanegashima now will be complete suicide and I don't have a good aim. I will have to get really close to shoot him down...This will be hard, if what Hangaku said is true that he survived a battle with a God and Maou ,that means that it will be really hard to pass his defence or even we won't be able to past it...

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. Eight…no it probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The animal which resembled it the most was a…dog. But dogs aren't this big! That's because dogs don't have three heads!

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Its howl was so loud it felt like it shook the ground! The three heads howled at the same time!

"…Cerberus!"

Rias-san said it with a voice filled with disgust.

"Cerberus?"

Issei asked.

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell."

Guard-dog of Hell…!? So this dog was a monster that sounded that dangerous!?

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!"

"Is it bad?"

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Ise!"

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost!]**

Okay doggy! Since it looks like you haven't been tamed properly, I will have to discipline you! I have a good feeling about this. Plus from what am I hearing all we have to do is stall time until Issei reches his max. Sounds easy enough.

"So Ise. This time, we will back you up."

"So do I give him the finishing blow by charging my power?"

Rias-san shook her head at Issei's question.

"No. I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

Increasing the power of comrades by using the ability of Gift. So he's going to put his boosted power on top of the group members! Then perhaps it might be effective against Kokabiel? Even if we can't give him an enormous amount of damage, we might gain the power to block his attacks!

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 3 or 4 times with the maximum boost. No, I might faint after the fourth time so please think that I can only do it three times."

"I see. So we can't waste it."

"Akeno!"

Rias-sangot her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno-san.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus jumped after making a growl!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards Rias-san who was flying and breathed out fire! Wow! It seriously was a monster!

"Too naïve."

Akeno-san stood in front of Buchou and froze the fire instantly. Just to be expected from the "Queen"!

"Take this!"

Rias-san jumped from behind Akeno-san and released an enormous black block of demonic-power. The blow from the power of destruction. Rias-san's demonic power is a powerful one that eliminates everything it touches.

FLAAAAAAAAAAME!

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! Rias-san's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently! Then the other head shot out a fireball! Shit! Three attacks in a row! The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Rias-san's strike! The strength of fire increased and it started to push Rias-san's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one! If it did another one, then even if it was Rias-san…

"I have found an opening in you."

BANG!

Koneko-chan who jumped from beside me did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head! It made a loud sound! I don't want to get hit by that, Koneko-chan!

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno-san pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and…

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! Akeno-san gave an extra special lightning to the doggy! Rias-sanblow also added to that! But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. But it still had a shine in its eyes. It could still move even after receiving those attacks? Then my hair stood up

GARUUUUUUUU.

Ummmm, I could hear a dangerous howl… I turned around with scared thoughts and…

"There's another one!?"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness! Don't joke around! It's not a joking matter that another one appeared!

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

It made a howl and it came towards Asia! Crap!Issei is still boosting and I was too far away! Issei grabed Asian,then he had to run while carrying Asia! But it seemed like there was nowhere to run to in a school field like this!

"Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Rias-san gave him the permission to use the boosted power. That would be the best choice. But if he used it here, then it seemed like it would be used just to run away! But it couldn't be helped if it was to protect Asia! It happened when I was about to do strike another cerberus.

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Kiba? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the -Sword! My Nodachi has the same power! How could i forget?!

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

I started concentrating and in a few seconds my nodachi was enveloped in white light.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Issei screamed that, Rias-san and Akeno-san looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to Issei at the same time.

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!

Issei then explained that he can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power to Buchou and Akeno-san. The two of them were okay with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

''PLEASE!''

Buchou and Akeno-san replied at the same time. Issei put his hand on Rias-san's and Akeno-san's shoulder and activated his sacred down Toyohisa he just put his hand on Akeno-san's shoulder

''Let's do it, Sacred Gear!''

 **[Transfer!]**

They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Rias-san's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

! The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was our'Prince Charming'! It was Kiba's Swords! That guy came at a good time!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

"!"

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic-energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Buchou and Akeno-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Rias-san's hand!

"It's huge!"

I slipped my words. It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen-Angels who was sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel! Perish with that! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

BAAAAAAAANG!

He was blocking Rias's show with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!?

GUUUN!

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Buchou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

"…It's complete."

Balba's voice. Then the four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the center of the school field, I saw that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Balba said something astonishing. I became speechless. Of course. Because the town I live in would collapse in less than 20 minutes! The magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power. Did it activate!? Are you serious!? Is the town I live in… Is the town we live in seriously going to disappear!? Lies! That's a lie! We didn't have the time to be saying something so easygoing like "we have to withstand it until Sirzechs-sama and the others arrive"! By the time Maou's reinforcement would have arrived, this town would already have been blown away!

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Balba. Xenovia then spoke to Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Balba.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Kiba said calmly to Balba. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Balba's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Balba suddenly started talking about his life. A story about the geezer's past, huh.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. From Kiba, Buchou and Xenovia's story I heard that the experiment failed. Didn't they dispose of them because they found them to be a failure? But Balba shook his head.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Wh…what did she mean? I was in doubt and Balba continued to talk,

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Balba took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Balba laughed pleasantly. I see. I understood now. At present, to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Kiba and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Balba.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

Kiba asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

If it was just like Freed said, then the other ones who stole the Excalibur died. Chi! It would have been better if Freed was the one to die! Guys like him end up being tough.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Samurai boy? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Don't read my thoughts, shitty priest!

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Balba teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst pair! Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. Were they perhap…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic-swords, holy-swords, Devils and Fallen-Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Yes. Even I understood. They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have alway…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Akeno-san read it for me,

"…Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least. That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

! Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

 **[We were no good alone.]**

 **[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]**

 **[It will be okay if we are together.]**

I could also hear their voices. I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of my eyes suddenly.

 **[You have to accept the holy-sword.]**

 **[It's not scary.]**

 **[Even if God is watching.]**

 **[Our hearts are always…]**

 **[ONE.]**

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

 **[Master]**

Hangaku spoke to me. What is it? In an emotional situation like this!

 **[That "Knight" has reached it.]**

I'm asking what do you mean!

 **[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…]**

Hangaku made a dramatic pause.

 **[Balance Break.]**

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

 _ **(Kiba POV)**_

I just wanted to live. I escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing I thought about while vomiting out blood and running. I got out of the forest and met a little girl, a high-class devil, while the light of my life was disappearing.

"What do you desire?"

The crimson haired girl asked while she held me, who was on the verge of death. I just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring. "Help". My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My…

I just wished while having all of these thoughts. Those were my last words as a human.

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…"

I have the best comrades now. Ise-kun and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

 **[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]**

My former-comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved."

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

…Ise-kun.

''Go pummel his face!''

...Toyohisa-kun

"You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

Buchou. Fuku-buchou. Rias-buchou,Akeno-san

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

Koneko-chan.

"Please do your best!"

Everyone.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed Sellzen. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me-that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed.

My trait as a "Knight" is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"! That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of "Excalibur Mimic"! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of "Excalibur Rapidly". If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of "Excalibur Transparency". The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Sellzen. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my Holy-demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her "Excalibur Destruction".

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur.

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

I won…

We surpassed the Excalibur. I gripped the Holy-demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, the feeling of losing my aim was greater. It felt like the only reason I was living…the only reason I was allowed to live…disappeared.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Balba Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. As long as I don't defeat him, the tragedy will continue. We cannot allow other people to meet the same fate as us.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

I pointed my Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Now my comrades. Let's finish it with this! Let's finish everything!

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

This is!

GOUGH!

Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. I went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said,

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

Just being stared at with those eyes felt like my body would get pierced. My whole body was controlled by fear… This is the pressure of the fallen-angel that has been recorded in the bible since ancient time. There was sweat coming from my hand that was holding onto the Holy-demonic sword and the cold feeling continued up to my fingertips. This shivering couldn't be compared to the one I had in the battle against the house of Phoenix.

…Battle to the death. You couldn't stand in this place unless you were prepared to die and you had to accept the fact that it wouldn't be weird to lose your life. I have to change my motivation. Even if my grudge disappeared, the battle hasn't. My comrades wished for my survival. I need to live on. I will go through this battle. I will live on as a devil, and as a part of the Gremory group! Please lend me your strength. The Holy-demonic sword created by me and my comrades' feelings!

"…Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear."

Ise answered Buchou's order.

 **[Boost!]**

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Ise-kun's boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the fallen-angel if he let his guard down. But the fallen-angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. I could only imagine getting countered by him if I went against him. So we couldn't make a fatal move. Most likely, everyone here was in the same situation. I could only wait for the power of Sekiryuutei to increase while swallowing my saliva and trembling.

"…It's here!"

Ise-kun's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?"

Kokabiel asked with an interested voice. The one who put their hand up to Kokabiel's question was…Buchou.

"Ise!"

"Yes!"

Ise-kun started to transfer the power at Buchou's call. Both of them held onto each other's hand. From their clasped hands, I could feel the aura of trust and the unspoken love they had towards each other. The light on the jewel passed onto Buchou, and the red-aura that covered her body increased drastically.

! I felt the great amount of aura from her with my skin, and an enormous amount of power was created within her hand. An amount that seemed like it wouldn't even leave a single speck of dust. If you were hit by that, the majority of people would perish. But her opponent was…

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!"

The fallen-angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was coloured in ecstasy. He was feeling…pleasure for War!

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!"

From Buchou's hand, the highest amount of the block of demonic power was shot out covered in the power of destruction!

GOOOOOOOOON!

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel. With his hand… No, with both his hands put in front of him, he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the fallen angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took Buchou's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!"

Buchou's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape! He couldn't be defeated even with that amount of demonic-power!? But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. But his ability to block demonic power certainly decreased. Possibly because of the attack she just performed, Buchou's breathing was ragged. It would be impossible to shoot out the same attack. Also, because of the amount of demonic-power she just used, shooting another one would be… What was left was for Ise-kun to boost his powers again and transfer it to another person, but who could beat Kokabiel? Akeno-san? Xenovia who held the Durandal?Toyohisa-kun who was human?Even I, who had reached Balance-Breaker could only give him a minor injury. It might have been a different story if I was used to this Balance-Breaker a bit more. But for me who just achieved Balance-Breaker… No. It's not the time to say that. I cannot allow Buchou or any of my comrades to die! I will fight till my body perishes!

"Lightning!"

Akeno-san sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Buchou's attack. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. Barakiel is the leader of the fallen-angels. A thunder user who has the alias "Holy-Lightning". In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. And Barakiel is Akeno-san's… Kokabiel laughed loudly after nullifying Buchou's attack completely.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother! And you Shimazu I thought your clan was more smarter than to side with Devils!''

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants and my friends will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of "Welsh Dragon"! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

Kokabiel. I don't know how much my Holy-demonic sword can go against him, but I have to do it!

STEP!

It seemed like Xenovia, who was behind me, moved. When she went past me, she muttered.

"We will attack at the same time."

After hearing that, I also moved ahead. I put strength into my sword, and went on slashing at Kokabiel with Xenovia! The one who slashed at him was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand, and blocked her using one hand with it.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

"…!"

BOOOOOOM!

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in my ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. I also continued slashing towards him at the same time!

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with our swords! My holy-demonic sword. Xenovia's Durandal. He was taking on our attacks as if it was nothing. Ku! Even in terms of swords, Kokabiel was above us!

"There!"

Koneko-chan thrust her punch from behind him…

"Naïve!"

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko-chan's body. Her body fell down to the ground, while blood came out of her body.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

I let my guard down because of the damage Koneko-chan took, and Kokabiel's sword of light came at me.

GIIIIN!

"Wha…!"

A crack appeared on my Holy-demonic sword! Ku! The strength of the solidness depended on my thinking. If I lost my concentration for a moment, then for that period of time, the hardness of my sword will go down as well. He grasped into that slight instant.

DON!

Xenovia and I were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent us flying. I somehow fixed my stance… But Xenovia and I were breathing hard.

…We can't win. That's what went through my mind. The power difference between us is absolute. Even though I reached Balance-Breaker, there is still this much difference. The leader of the fallen-angels. He's this strong!? No! I have to put that thought aside! We have to win! We can't survive unless we win! I will win and live on! Asia-san and Ise-kun went to Koneko-chan's side. Asia-san's Sacred Gear activated and started to heal Koneko-chan's wounds. That's a relief. With this, Koneko-chan's life will be safe.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!"

I put strength into my Holy-demonic sword and stood up again! The crack on my sword disappeared and I went forward slashing towards him with no flaws!

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!"

"Holy-demonic sword."

ZAN!

I surrounded the fallen-angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura. With this I made my opponent stuck in that position. The only thing left was to attack then!

"You think you've captured me with this?"

The 10 wings of Kokabiel, who was smirking, started to become like swords and began breaking the swords around with ease. Ku! It didn't work! I went forward slashing at him from the front. But the fallen-angel didn't flinch at all, and he stopped my Holy-demonic sword with just two fingers!

"Is this it?"

Kokabiel sighed. My Holy-demonic sword that had been stopped couldn't be moved at all! I created another Holy-demonic sword but that was also stopped with his other two fingers… It's not over yet! I opened my mouth wide, and imagined to create a Holy-demonic sword around my mouth. The third one! I held the grip with my teeth, and moved my neck to the side roughly! It seemed like he didn't think of the third strike. He let go of my swords and stepped back. Did he receive damage from that attack just then? When I checked Kokabiel, there was a single scratch on his cheek. There was a bit of blood coming out of it. Even with that attack, I could only give him that much damage. So this was the power of one of the top echelons of fallen-angels… Everyone here was making expressions of despair and breathed violently. Only Kokabiel who was at an advantage was smirking.

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

…! …Wh…what… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

…God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

''Enough talk ,I will fisinh this!''

Toyohisa ran towards Kokabiel.

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear. Toyohisa was not affected by all of this. He continued to fight Kokabiel at his own...

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubts with a lough.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing of God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur."

Then the reason why my Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist any more. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise-kun held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. Even my comrades… I felt complicated… Ignoring us, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

…Lucifer. Michael. Both of them were enormous existences as recorded in the bible. Kokabiel was trying to take on something like that. He had that much power. We were trying to fight someone like that.

…We couldn't win. He was totally in a different league from us. His motives were totally beyond us. He was someone who we shouldn't have tried to take on in the first place… Even so… I tried to go towards him after griping onto my sword. But there was a bright red light that came into my sight… It was Ise-kun.

"Don't mess around! I can't let you destroy my town. My comrades. Just for your selfish motives! That's it! You will die here crown!''

You might be trying to look cool, but that's not it, Toyohisa-kun.

Kokabiel clicked his tongue while he fought Toyohisa. Kokabiel was toying with him blocking his attacks until what happened was unexpected. Toyohisa locked his sword with Kokabiel's light spear and using the momentum kicked Kokabiel straith in his face.

"…"

Kokabiel was angry and focused his killing intent to Toyohisa.

''Brat... I thought that I will spare you until the end,but now i will KILL YOU''

Toyohisa stood perfectly still. His expression softened and he turned to Akeno-san saying something silently. Akeno-san's eye widened.

''TOYOHISA!''

She screamed put he paid no mind to her...

He then charged Kokabiel jumping high in the air and tried to slash Kokabiel.

''You lost boy!''

Kokabiel quickly stabbed his light spear through his chest. Toyohisa ended up coughing blood.

''...T-The one...who lost is...YOU!''

He said then quickly draw a gun from his back and shot straight at Kokabiel.

BANG!

Kokabiel was shot. Releasing Toyohisa's body on the ground. Toyohisa didn't moved then

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The jewel on the Boosted Gear glowed brighter than before!

"Kokabiel!''

Ise-kun started shouting.

"Right now, I can even punch God. Ah, God doesn't exist any more. Hahahaha!"

An intense red light that made me blink. I could feel an enormous power coming from his Sacred Gear.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did, Kokabiel!"

The Sacred Gear increased the power by answering the thoughts of the possessor. The Boosted Gear responded to Ise-kun's s thoughts. Buchou also went to Akeno-san who was crying and started to comfort her. I truly felt sorry for her

"What power...What are you? Who are you?"

Kokabiel asked while narrowing his eyes. Totyohisa's shot landed on Kokabiel's shoulder, he had a hard time controlling his arm now.

"I'm the "Pawn" of Rias Gremory's group! Hyoudou Issei! Remember that, Kokabiel! I'm the possessor of a Boosted Gear that lives with ero thoughts and my hot blood!"

Until a moment ago, this area was filled with despair. But after hearing Ise-kun's shout, it mysteriously gave me energy. It truly was absurd. Since I got involved with Ise-kun, I started to get strength from weird places. I was not a hot blooded character. But that was also okay. Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia-san and Koneko-chan who were supposed to be injured but everyone made a stance against Kokabiel. We could fight. We still hadn't lost. Toyohisa sacrificed himself for us!Yes, it was not like we couldn't win yet! Everyone's feelings became one. Then…

"Fufufu. Interesting."

The sudden voice came from the sky. It was not from anyone here. The first one to realise it was vice-president, Akeno-san, who was strong at reading different kinds of energy flow. She suddenly looked up. The next one to realise it was Buchou. Both of them looked up to the dark sky at the same time. I was in doubt but I soon realised it after that.

SHIVERS…

An unknown fear and nervousness ran throughout my whole body. That thing fell from the sky while overwhelming us with its presence and the power difference, which made me despair.

FLASH!

It descended while cutting the abyss sky by sending out a white light. If it came down at that velocity, it would shake the ground and make a crater. It would spread dust for sure.

But that didn't happen. There was a white thing in our sights. A white thing was glowing, which didn't even have a slight shadow in this dark night. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A white plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. But I was familiar with the person covered in white armour. It had a different shape and colour, but it was similar… It was identical to the "Boosted Gear Scale-mail". Possibly everyone aside from me who was at that place at that time must have thought the same thing. So all of us understood at the same time. We understood what the thing in front of us was.

"…Vanishing Dragon."

The first one to say that was the leader of the fallen-angels, Kokabiel. Just as I thought. The one opposite to the "Welsh Dragon", the "Vanishing Dragon". My whole body trembled. The feeling of my heart being grasped by it stopped me from moving. At the same time I was fascinated by the white appearance that emitted a mysterious light. Beautiful. My heart was taken by it instantly… Kokabiel made a sound with his tongue by the presence of the white armour.

"One of the Longinus, "Divine Dividing"… If you are already in armour mode it means that it's in the Balance-Breaker state. "Divine Dividing Scale-mail". Just like the "Boosted Gear" it truly is an annoying thing."

…Vanishing Dragon in Balance-Breaker form.

"…So you were attracted to the "Red". Vanishing Dragon. If you get in my wa..."

Before Kokabiel finished his sentence, his black wing went up into the air. Then there was blood coming out of him.

"It's like the wing of a crow. It has a disgusting colour to it. Azazel's wing is much darker and has the colour of everlasting darkness you know?"

I couldn't catch his movement with my eyes. I was certain that a white object attacked Kokabiel. The Vanishing-Dragon had a black wing in his hand. From his voice, was the Vanishing-Dragon a young man?

"Y…You! My wing!"

Kokabiel became enraged because his wing was plucked off, but the Vanishing Dragon laughed quietly.

"It's a symbol that you have fallen. There's no need for wings for those who stooped down even below the earth, right? Are you still planning to fly?"

"Vanishing-Dragon! Are you opposing me!"

Kokabiel created a countless number of spears of light in the sky, but Vanishing-Dragon wasn't intimidated by it and said clearly,

"My name is Albion."

 **[Divide!]**

I heard the sound, and the aura around Kokabiel got reduced immediately. Half of the spears of light in the sky also vanished.

"One of the abilities of my "Divine Dividing". It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human."

…Just like in the legend. The ability of the Sekiryuutei doubles the power of the possessor and can transfer it to others. The ability of the Hakuryuukou takes the power of their opponents and make it theirs. With the remaining wings, Kokabiel tried to go towards the Vanishing-Dragon, Albion. But he couldn't catch him because he wasn't able to keep up with the movements that could be said to be as fast as the speed of light. Then one of the echelons of the fallen-angels who was overwhelming us was being played around with.

 **[Divide!]**

"Damn you!"

He tried to attack Albion with a spear of light and a sword of light, but Hakuryuukou swung his arm to the side and vaporised them. While Kokabiel was having a hard time fighting, his powers were getting halved.

 **[Divide!]**

After a few sounds, Kokabiel's movement feel so low that even I could take him on with ease. Albion sighed.

"…Already the power of a middle-level fallen-angel, huh. Boring. I thought I could have a bit more fun…"

Albion disappeared from my sight and went towards Kokabiel while creating tracks of light.

THRUST!

Albion's fist went deep into Kokabiel's stomach. Kokabiel's body bent a lot and he vomited on the ground. He didn't even have a trace left of the overwhelming opponent from before…

"…I…Impossible… me…"

"What? You said a common phrase of a grunt. "Impossible? Me?" What's after that? "This can't be?" Is it?"

Albion laughed as if he found it truly amusing.

"I was told by Azazel to take you back even if by force. You acted a bit too much."

"You! So that's how it is! Azazel… Azazeeeeel! I…I…!"

THRUST!

Albion's punch hit Kokabiel's face.

SLIP…

Kokabiel crumbled down and fell onto the ground. The fallen-angel who had 10 wings went down… Albion put the defeated Kokabiel on his shoulder.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

Albion walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with his arm. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two.

 **[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]**

A voice I heard for the first time. The voice came from Ise-kun. His gauntlet was glowing.

 **[So you were awake, red-one.]**

Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

 **[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]**

 **[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]**

 **[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]**

 **[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]**

 **[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]**

 **[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]**

 **[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]**

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell, but Ise-kun stepped up and seemed unsatisfied.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!? Because of you I can't suck Buchou's nipples!?"

Ise-kun made an angry face… Hey, hey. Was that the part you were mad at? The possessor of the Vanishing-Dragon left, saying such a thing,

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day."

He turned into a white light and flew up. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted. The magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared.…It finished. Even if someone intruded, this town was saved. Then the corpse of Balba got into my sight. Maybe it hadn't ended yet… Because there was someone who took over his research at the Vatican headquarters. When I confront that person, what will I do with this Holy-demonic sword… I still don't know. But now… Yes, just for now…

KNOCK.

Someone hit my head. When I turned around, it was Ise-kun who smiled.

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a Holy-demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

He was looking at my Holy-demonic sword with interested eyes.

"Ise-kun, I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades. And we gotta help Toyohisa he is in pretty bad shape''

The same Toyohisa who was was stabbed in the chest was standing while Akeno-san was there to support him and Asia-san healing him. I don't even know how he survived all that.

"Yeah."

Thank you, Ise-kun. You thought and acted for someone like me.

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Asia-san asked me with a worried face. She was worried about me, even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of God was rejected. I really thought that she was truly a kind girl. When I was about to say "I'm okay"…

"Yuuto."

Buchou called my name. Buchou welcomed me with a smile.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted my cheek. Buchou always comforts me like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise, okay?"

When I looked, Ise-kun was glaring at me with eyes filled with jealousy.

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a "Knight"! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's "Knight" other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

He said it with a shy face.

"Yeah. I know, Ise-kun."

"Now."

VOOOM.

Buchou's hand was covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound.

…Ummm. What's happening Buchou? Buchou smiled at me while I was in doubt.

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended. During that time, I was spanked while Ise-kun laughed on the ground. It was really painful, but it felt like I really came back.

 **Line Break**

 _ **(Toyohisa POV)**_

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel I was laying in my bed in Kouh. I was all bandaged up and every part of me hurt like hell. I don't want to be stabbed again...That feeling sucks. Plus after I healed I was beaten by Akeno-san and Raynere respectively for my stupidity. But it all worked out in the end I guess.

Now there was unexpected idiot visiting me. That said idiot was sitting in a chair beside me while smirking at me.

''What you want, Azazel?''

I asked him annoyed. He gave me a sad expression.

''Don't you miss this face?''

I so want to punch him!

''NO! And seriously you should look after your subordinates. LOOK AT WHAT KOKABIEL DID!''

''Sorry,sorry. There wasn't much I could do. That bastard hid his moves well. Well now that I see you're okay I should get going...Oh before I forget. I invited all representatives of the angels and devils into Kouh. Finally after all those decades maybe we will finally have peace.''

''I think they will kill you first,especially the devils after one of your subordinates almost killed sister of lucifer.''

I stared at isn't stupid he should know that after this incident devils will hold a grudge against fallens,so peace won't be likely to happen.

''Just watch me try boy. Because you will be there as a witness''

He winked me.

''You can't be serious?''

''Oh I'm serious, so hell fast,okay?''

He left my room.

''Oh and one more thing...''

He darted his head back to my room.

''What?''

I said annoyed he really gets on my nerves...

''Your cat is...''

''Outside? She always does that but she returns after a day or two.''

I cut him off. I just want him to leave ,I better go sleep or do something then talk to him.

''No she's...nevermind...''

He paused. That's weird he never does this.. .

''Oh good heavens look at the time! Sorry Toyohisa I gotta go!''

And then he was gone. I wonder what is Raynere doing...

 **Line Break**

 _ **(Issei POV)**_

[Let's grasp it~ Dragon ball~ ]

In the karaoke room.

I'm singing an anime song while holding the microphone in one hand.

"Yo! Dragon ball idiot!"

"Damn it! You should just be with Asia, you damn brute!"

Motohama and Matsuda continues to boo at me.

Asia also seems like she's enjoying it. Though Koneko-chan isn't participating in singing and is eating ice cream and pizza. The glasses-girl, Kiryu, is still choosing her song.

Kiba is drinking coffee elegantly. Chi! That good looking guy even shows off in a place like this, huh. Is that right?

Using the day off, just like we had planned, started to play for half a day.

We met up at the front of the station. Motohama, Kiryu and I beat up Matsuda who came thirty minutes late and went straight to bowl!

We wasted our stamina by playing four games of bowling and then went inside the Karaoke Box.

And we have been singing endlessly since then as the song changes.

Asia and Kiba haven't sung yet, but I will make them do so afterwards. Actually, I want to sing in a duet with Asia at least once! Singing in a duet with a blonde beauty will surely be the best!

Also, Asia is wearing a gothic-lolita outfit today! She's too cute!

That was Kiryu's idea. How do I say it? So the "master mind" can even make Asia, who was a former Christian, look good in such outfits!

"I'll start with reciting some prayer hymns."

Asia seems like she will say that, but if she does that, then Kiba, Koneko-chan and I who are Devils will die so please don't.

I invited Saji but he declined it while crying and saying "Kaichou forbids me from playing with the opposite sex". He must have wanted to come! It must be strict being a servant of Kaichou. I invited Toyohisa but he like Saji declined saying ''I' m all bandaged up and if I move and Akeno-san sees me I will be dead''. How I envy him he got one of the 'Great Onee-sama's' looking after him. Just die Toyohisa!

I drink a sip of a juice to clear my dry throat after singing. I sure did sing a lot.

Buchou and Akeno-san who haven't come today are enjoying shopping together.

Previously, I received a photo via message that had "Currently picking a swimsuit. I will choose the one that you will like" with a heart mark. It was a photo sent from the changing room so blood burst out from my nose on the spot. Hahaha, my Onee-sama sure is erotic.

Gufufu. Oh yeah, the pool is about to open soon. According to Buchou, we can use the day off to play as much as we want at the pool.

Apparently she will show me her swimsuit then. Akeno-san as well! Uhyoooooou! An erotic-swimsuit worn by two Onee-sama's with erotic bodies! What is this feeling?! I haven't feel so scared since Kokabiel...

 _ **(Third-person POV)**_

''Issei...Issei...My blade is waiting for you. How will I will enjoy watching you scream''

A dark lough was heard as Toyohisa sharpened his nodachi...

 _ **(Issei POV)**_

I have to fight fear! My droll isn't stopping even if I feel like I will be dead soon!

"...Ise-senpai. There is blood dripping from your nose."

Koneko-chan says that with a reproachful look. Oh, is that right? A nose bleed.

"...You were thinking something lewd, right?"

Ouch! Koneko-chan is right on the spot!

"Oya? The size of the thing in your crotch is..."

Oooooooi! Kiryu! Don't use your glasses to measure my thing right now!

"...Were you thinking about Buchou-san?"

Asia says that with an unpleasant face. Lately she is starting to become really sharp...

"Hahaha, it's nothing! I-I have to visit the wash room for a bit!"

I stand up from my seat and left the scene!

As I was exiting after wiping off my nosebleed, I see Kiba who is sitting on a nearby chair.

"Oh. Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Something did."

I also sit on the chair next to Kiba.

"Aaah, I'm so tired. I got too carried away."

"Seems like we were too excited in the first bowling game."

"That's also a part of it."

Both of us laugh at this normal conversation. Then Kiba speaks with a serious face.

"Ise-kun. I wanted to give you my gratitude. Thank you."

So this guy was waiting in front of the wash room to say this...

"...It's all right. Your comrades also forgave you. Buchou and the others also forgave you as well. That's why it doesn't matter."

"...Ise-kun."

Ugh. Don't call out my name with teary eyes! Y-You're scaring me!

"T-Then should we sing my favourite song?"

"Hmm, so you have a favourite song, Ise-kun?"

"Leave it to me. I can sing Dragon Ball's intro endlessly for twenty-four hours."

"L-Looks like I need to be prepared for that."

"Who cares. Let's do a duet between the Pawn and the Knight of the Occult Research Club."

"Yes, yes."

We return to the karaoke room while talking about casual stuff and take the microphones immediately. We then perform a burning duet.

-That time I witness Kiba's true smile.

Later that day, the photo of the duet between me and Kiba that was taken by Kiryu got spread around the whole school. The rumour of me and Kiba being gay increased even more.

Give me a break!

 _ **A/N: "Yes…just like that, drink my Excalibur(×7)…"**_

 _ **It's been a while. It's Roasin. We finally finished volume 3. Either way I'm back again and I got good news and sad news. So we will start from sad news.**_

 _ **Sad News: I just realized that volume 25 of DxD is THE FINAL VOLUME. Why Ishibumi-sama?WHY?**_

 _ **Good news:**_ _ **Because**_ _ **of my summer job I have**_ _ **less**_ _ **time for writing soo... I'm looking for beta reader. What will have to do is just read and correct mistakes if you find. I will give you a shout out in every chapter and you will have my love for all**_ _ **eternity**_ _ **! 3**_

 _ **If you're**_ _ **interested**_ _ **just PM me!**_

 _ **So yeah not much to talk about about this chapter. I really wanted to move with Akeno's and**_ _ **Raynere's**_ _ **love route...I'm sorry if it feels rushed and before you point out the obvious...I didn't want to focus in Kokabiel's fight with everyone. I tried writing and focusing more on Toyohisa beating him down ,but then I scrapped the idea as it was really bad**_ _ **written**_ _ **and Toyohisa is still a human and a weak one, so if he killed or**_ _ **beaten**_ _ **Kokabiel people would start shouting OP!OP!OP! and in general I didn't**_ _ **want**_ _ **to mess with the story as I don't believe in myself to**_ _ **continue**_ _ **the story my own way :(**_ _ **. Plus I have ton of ideas for Attack on Titan fic, Overlord fic,IS fic and another DxD fic!**_ _ **That's all from me!**_

 _ **bye-bye!**_


End file.
